


慕尼黑往事

by RageFire3000



Series: PaVarane-Their War [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - WWII, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 二战间谍AU。独自在慕尼黑的法国间谍帕瓦尔日日夜夜都在思念着远在西班牙战场的恋人瓦拉内和基友讨论出来的卷卷学霸二战间谍AU历史bug请无视，漏洞百出不要在意





	1. 慕尼黑军官学院

**Author's Note:**

> 精神层面学霸/卷卷，物理层面【？】磁卡单箭头卷卷  
> 和基友讨论出来的卷卷学霸二战间谍AU  
> 历史bug请无视，漏洞百出不要在意  
> 后续会有更多角色和西皮以各种方式出场  
> 二战背景以及意识形态描写与球员本身没有任何关系

“元首已经来啦！”  
外头一个同学的惊呼让整个宿舍楼瞬间乱成一锅粥。就在帕瓦尔身处的这间十六人宿舍，正抽烟的立刻将烟头扔进水桶，打牌的手忙脚乱将扑克牌扫进某个同学的褥子底下。一张纸牌飘落至帕瓦尔面前，背面两行大字写着“1960年德意志第三帝国系列纸牌”。帕瓦尔捡起了纸牌，在正面的黑桃2底下看到了所谓的“第三帝国”在1960年的样子：纳粹飞艇漂浮在月球表面，发射激光融化月球人以掠夺月球上的矿石。  
“本杰，快点！教官规定两分钟必须集合！”他听到同学格雷茨卡呼喊自己的声音。  
“来了。”帕瓦尔将《现代武器考》夹上那张纸牌作为书签，小心翼翼地放在自己的枕头下面。他向来是宿舍里穿衣速度最快的人。套上白背心和长军裤，一丝不苟的腰带和衣领。穿上衣服的帕瓦尔总是显得比脱光衣服还要单薄，但是当他跟着格雷茨卡横冲直撞往操场跑去时，他记得有不止三个牛高马大的德国同学被自己一肩撞开。  
然而不管集合时间是否在教官规定的时间内，他们都会被骂一顿。  
“一帮只知道吃喝玩乐的废物！”施瓦特教官的三角眼在压得低低的帽檐后盯着他们：“苏联佬的加农炮已经对准了你们的小屁股，狡猾的波兰游击队早就在你们的门外埋了地雷！都给我打起精神来！元首要检阅的是慕尼黑未来的军事将领，而不是一群饭桶！现在跟我练一遍，举起你们软得像意大利面的右手，跟我一起喊！”  
帕瓦尔比所有同学都更专注地做着纳粹礼，跟所有人一起喊着：“Heil, mein Führer！”  
“声音不够大！你们都是娘们吗？”  
“Heil, mein Führer！”操场上震耳欲聋，帕瓦尔丝毫不能听见自己嘶吼的声音。  
“还不够！再来一遍！”  
“Heil, mein Führer！！！”帕瓦尔用尽了力气以致于他感到额头旁边的筋都疼了起来。

他们在烈日下站了两个小时等待元首的驾临。  
帕瓦尔心中只感觉不耐烦。教官既然知道希特勒要跟学院上级将领开那么久的会，何必早早地让他们出来晒太阳？  
一滴汗像蠕虫一样爬过帕瓦尔的侧脸，悬挂在他圆润微翘的下巴上。在站军姿晒太阳方面，他帕瓦尔还没怕过谁。只是自己不易晒黑的特质经常被同学们嘲笑娘娘腔，帕瓦尔从不会在意这些。  
在太阳快要有下坠的迹象时，年轻人们终于远远见到学院中心大楼底下，一名戴着军帽，留着小胡子，披着军装的老头在数位高级将领的簇拥下走了出来。  
帕瓦尔只感觉一群蚂蚁爬过心脏。他预感自己这辈子会亲眼见到希特勒一面，没想到竟然那么快。  
在那群人离年轻人的队列走近时，施瓦特教官对着太阳的方向仰起头，喊道：“立正！”  
所有人十分可笑地抬起右脚狠狠地踹自己的左脚，以发出整齐的立正声音。  
教官抬起了手：“预备——起！”  
“Heil, mein Führer！！！”年轻人们对着那群中年男人愤怒地嘶吼着。  
小胡子的元首满意地笑了笑。他背着手走了过来，老鼠一样的灰眼睛扫过四排站得如同铜雕的年轻人。接着他对着一名同学扬了扬下巴：“你叫什么名字？”  
“报告元首，约书亚·基米希！”  
希特勒点了点头：“基米希少将，老家是哪里？”  
“报告元首，斯图加特！”基米希严肃地皱眉，使他整个人看上去真的像个少将了。  
“今天是什么日子？”希特勒突然问。  
基米希愣了一下。帕瓦尔也苦苦思索着，今天不是元首的生日，不是纳粹建党日，也什么战役的纪念日，为何突然问这个？  
基米希咬了咬牙说道：“报告元首，今天是1941年3月10日！”  
“是啊，是的。”希特勒不住点头：“在今天结束之前，今天并不是什么特殊的日子。但是看到你们，便令我想起了我当年在维也纳求学时不对命运低头的顽强！你们这些二十出头的小伙子，就是纳粹的新生力量，德意志帝国未来的希望！”  
希特勒拍了拍基米希的肩膀便向帕瓦尔的方向走来。帕瓦尔突然感觉太阳比刚才更火辣辣地照射自己，逐渐融化了一切虚假的外壳。  
希特勒像一切噩梦中一样在帕瓦尔面前停住了，打量了一下他，问道：“你是德意志人？”  
帕瓦尔的身躯微微颤抖了一下，后排的格雷茨卡担忧地望着帕瓦尔的背影。  
帕瓦尔挺起胸脯大声说道：“报告元首，我来自斯图加特！”  
“嚯，真巧。”希特勒看了看队伍尽头的基米希接着又看向了帕瓦尔。  
帕瓦尔有着在德国十分罕见的满头卷发，精致如雕塑般的五官，更别提在女孩子中都显得白皙的皮肤。唯一能让他有资格进军校的，大概就是这军人一般的身高了。  
斯图加特又不是小村子。帕瓦尔想。  
“不是纯种德国人吧？法国？”希特勒微微倾身，接着问他。  
不光是帕瓦尔咽了一小口唾液，就连希特勒身后的学院将领们都紧张了起来。在元首眼皮子底下招收一个法国小孩作为未来帝国将领，这跟自愿进集中营浴室有什么区别？  
施瓦特教官立刻说：“报告元首，他从小长在斯图加特……”  
希特勒打断他：“让他自己说。”  
施瓦特教官的脸都灰了。帕瓦尔深吸一口气说道：“报告元首。我的名字叫本杰明·魏斯帕尔[1]。我的父亲是德国人，母亲来自比利时。”他顿了一下，见希特勒并没有打断的意思便接着读出内心早就写好的台词：“虽然我有比利时血统，但我从小在斯图加特听着您的故事长大。在我心中，我一直都是帝国的儿子，随时愿意为了帝国的侵略和扩张牺牲自己的生命！”  
希特勒点头笑了笑，似乎对帕瓦尔的回答很满意。“《我的奋斗》读过了吗？”他问。  
“报告元首，《我的奋斗》是我每天必读的圣经！”  
“说说我在里面写的思想。”  
帕瓦尔忍着呕吐的冲动，大声背诵道：“新帝国必须沿着古代条顿武士的道路，用德国的剑为德国人民夺取新的生存空间！”[2]  
希特勒哈哈大笑，身后的诸位将领也跟着一起笑起来。“好小子，慕尼黑学院培养的都是帝国的好苗子！”

月光将帕瓦尔细腻的白色皮肤镀上一层银色光泽。他盘腿坐在宿舍楼的天台上，对着钢笔的笔头哈了几口气，在一张巴掌大的碎纸上用法语细密地写着。  
亲爱的拉斐尔·瓦拉内……  
刚写下他的名字，帕瓦尔就忍不住滴下一滴泪来。在信上，他每次都会写那个人的全名。擦了擦眼泪，他接着写道：  
我在这月圆之夜再次给你写信。愿你在西班牙平平安安。  
今天我见到了希特勒本人，我没想到在军官学院就能见到他。告诉你，他和宣传画上一样丑陋，言辞也如我们所知的那样疯狂。考虑到这宝贵的写信时间以及珍贵的墨水，我不想浪费在这恶魔上面了。如果有机会，我会将德国的一切见闻亲口说给你听。  
都过了两个多月了，我还有些不太习惯现在已经是1941年。连我自己都没想到我能孤身一人在这里待那么久。我想念我们的祖国，想念你，想念我们在一起的日子。你还记得我们在阿非奴阿[3]玩乐的那些日子吗？啊，该死的战争，谁能让战争快点结束啊？  
有时我会非常害怕暴露身份，但一想到你，想到我们日后还能再见，我的恐惧就会平息下来。西班牙流感的余威还在，你一定要保重，保重，保重！  
爱你的本杰明。  
帕瓦尔对着月光读了读自己简短的信，仿佛月亮能将他的低语传递给那个人似的。在这样的地方，会说法语的人不是间谍就是死囚。帕瓦尔将所有用法语才能表达的深情生生咽了下去。接着，他从口袋中取出打火机，将信件点燃。  
看着小小一张写满字的纸在火焰中蜷曲直到变成一抹炭灰，帕瓦尔的眼神又恢复了理性和冰冷。反正这些信也不可能寄出去，帕瓦尔就养成了写完信就烧掉的好习惯。可千万不能让那些德国人读到里面的只言片语啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]跟基友讨论了一下，Pavard这典型的法国姓肯定不能在德国直接用。魏斯（Weiß）是德语中白颜色的意思。于是白+帕尔就是卷卷在德国的假名。（你看他那么白嫩（破音）  
> [2]度娘百科查到的。我不可能读过这本书。。。  
> [3]卷卷老家（莫伯日）和学霸老家（里尔）之间的森林公园。  
> 卷卷为啥说自己有比利时血统。。。德法是死敌，比利时投降了（我查到的），为了保护自己身份只能这样解释。


	2. 波兰死囚的呓语

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇依旧会比较慢热，毕竟这才1941年【。】  
> 我感觉我在不怕死地搞事=v=

一辆军用皮卡卷着砂石蛮横地冲进慕尼黑军官学院的势力范围。发动机突突了两声后，整辆车子像一个终于进入梦乡的醉汉一样安静了下来。虽说车子上有鲜明的黑鹰和卐字，但是车尾的亮黄色标志还是让慕尼黑学院的人们感觉到一丝不友善的气息。  
首先下来的人是司机，接着他立刻绕过去打开了副驾驶的门，下来一位穿着国防军军服的年轻军官。  
慕尼黑学院指挥部学生干事托尼·克罗斯早早就在门外迎接了。他紧绷着脸，对来访的客人行了纳粹礼。“元首万岁！我是慕尼黑军官学院指挥部干事克罗斯。”  
“元首万岁。国防军多特蒙德分部副司令官马尔科·罗伊斯。”虽说比克罗斯稍矮，但罗伊斯故意微微仰头打量了一下克罗斯：“干事？学生干事？”  
克罗斯抿着嘴唇高声答道：“是。罗伊斯司令。”  
罗伊斯冷笑：“国防军公事来访，派个学生干事来迎接，你们慕尼黑人倒是很有一套。”  
克罗斯还是板着脸如实答道：“学院高层将领赴柏林参加伦敦战线会议[1]，事有轻重，请罗伊斯司令见谅。”  
“事有轻重。”罗伊斯重复了一遍，自己都气笑了。他对着皮卡招了招手，司机立刻将后座车门打开，一个高个子，头被布袋罩住的战俘被两名军人押了下来。  
“报告司令，休息室和审讯室已经准备好了。”克罗斯接着说：“克林斯曼将军吩咐，只要国防军开口，慕尼黑学院将竭尽所能协助。”  
罗伊斯看着这名比自己稍微年轻一些的干事，脸上一直挂着的冷笑变了一些：“你这人倒挺有意思的，慕尼黑小子。”  
“报告司令，我不是慕尼黑人，我来自格赖夫斯瓦尔德。”  
“随便哪儿。”罗伊斯摆了摆手走进学院大门：“明天这个时候，在阅兵场上摆好绞架。你们军官不在，就让国防军给你们好好上一课。”

“听说国防军带来的那个战俘是波兰人。”格雷茨卡握着叉子悄悄说。  
听到这个可怜的头衔，帕瓦尔感觉自己被酸白菜噎了一下。隔壁的基米希则是笑了笑：“波兰人？这个年头，国防军还能从波兰人口中得到什么有价值的情报？”  
“他们国内当然没有什么。有价值的人早就被苏联佬屠杀得一干二净了[2]。”格雷茨卡用更小的声音宣布道：“但是这个波兰间谍，掌握着巴尔干半岛的线人资源，手段还特别厉害。据说，罗伊斯司令曾经被他狠狠摆过一道。”  
“真的？”有的同学憋不住噗嗤笑了出来。他们早上在军校内见过罗伊斯那趾高气扬的架势，得知他曾经被战俘耍过一回，怎能不笑。  
“嘿，你这混蛋，怎么知道那么多？”坐在格雷茨卡旁边的聚勒用胳膊肘捅了捅他。  
“都是我之前在沙尔克听说的。”格雷茨卡说：“其实我们没必要那么怕他。那个马尔科·罗伊斯比我们大不了几岁。柏林从我们鲁尔区调走了太多人，所以他年纪轻轻就当上了副司令。我听说啊，他还……”  
“谁在说话！”教官响彻整个食堂的怒吼让大家安静下来，打断了帕瓦尔正努力记忆这些信息的思绪。

审讯室里的老鼠正在津津有味地啃食着战俘脚踝上坏死的血肉，而他本人好像毫无知觉似的，被绑在椅子上垂下头静静坐着。也许对他来说，再可怕的梦魇也好过醒来后面对的现实。  
罗伊斯用军靴踏着响亮的步子走了过来。他走近战俘，目无表情看着他垂下的脖子上交错的血痕。当他舀起一碗水从战俘的头顶浇下去时，他感觉自己正在给摩西赐予甘泉。  
战俘缓缓地抬起头。水和血在他瘦削的脸上爬过。罗伊斯看着这副狰狞的面相，很奇怪自己曾经竟为了这张脸而动心过。  
“已经是第二天了。”战俘缓缓说着：“一个小时后我就要被你处决。这短短的时间，够你用一套刑吗？”  
罗伊斯捏着他的脸强迫他看向自己。“老鼠在吃你的肉。”  
战俘懒懒说着：“我知道。”  
“你已经毫无感觉了？”  
战俘用自己的绿色眼睛看着罗伊斯，缓缓说道：“最痛的时候，在贵部的审讯室，我已经体验过了。”  
罗伊斯恨恨地捏着他的脸再扔开：“你就是个怪物。我应该保下你，然后交给科研部！让他们把你剖开，看看你的脑子和心是怎么长的。莱万多夫斯基！”  
莱万多夫斯基沙哑地笑了笑。  
罗伊斯恢复了面无表情，说道：“已经没有必要再对你用刑了。你在萨格勒布的线人已经被查了出来。他的通缉奖金够那些巴尔干虫子逃到美国。我看过他的照片，真是个行踪隐秘的人。你说，”罗伊斯抬起莱万多夫斯基的下巴：“你最初取得他的信任时，也用过色诱这招吗，莱维？”  
莱万笑了笑，那弯起的绿色眼睛曾经让罗伊斯难以抵抗：“你一次就上当了，他没有。你说，谁更适合做司令官？”  
罗伊斯抽搐着脸最终露出一个扭曲的笑：“我真傻，差点被你这样的人害死。”说着转身欲走。  
“我这样的人。”莱万边笑边咳：“生在这样的国家就是我们的原罪。我时常在想，如果波兰有一个希特勒，而不是被那群蠢猪统治……”  
罗伊斯的心软了下来，四周没人，他弯下腰轻轻拭去莱万眼角的泪：“是你自掘坟墓。你本可以做一辈子的罗伯特·莱维茨，我们可以一辈子悄悄地。我的老师经常说，有的间谍做的时间久了，信仰就会慢慢改变，最终成为环境的一份子。可惜你不是，你比那些软蛋强多了。波兰这样的烂国家不配拥有你，我……我也不能拥有你。我是真的对你付出过真心，莱万多夫斯基！”  
莱万直直盯着他，低声说：“在你们这里，同性恋也要进集中营吧？”  
罗伊斯嘴角抽搐：“我不是同性恋！”  
莱万的双眼黯淡下去：“人们在死去，马尔科。如果你有机会走进波兰的任何一个集中营去看看的话……无论是老人，孩子，男人，女人，同性恋，犹太人，每分每秒都有人在死去。他们被你们的人赶来赶去，像牲口一样。而杀了他们比踩死一只蚂蚁还容易。进了浴室的人，被车拖走；跳进碱池的人，用铁丝网把他们的骨头捞起来……”莱万的语气如同幽魂一样飘忽，在以后的无数个日夜里，成为了让罗伊斯辗转反侧的噩梦。

慕尼黑军官学院的少年们在又一个普通的下午聚集在检阅场。  
太阳从背后将波兰间谍映射成一条瘦长的剪影。罗伊斯走在最前，三两步小跑跨上了绞刑台。两名士兵押着犯人走在后面。  
帕瓦尔一直看着那跌跌撞撞走向刑场的俘虏。他穿着脏兮兮的灰色死囚装，满身鞭痕，左脚脚踝已经露出白骨。帕瓦尔只感觉自己身上也痛了起来。会不会有一天这就是自己的结局？  
罗伊斯居高临下看了一眼场上的学生，随即双脚并拢，五指指天，怒吼道：“希特勒万岁！”  
年轻的学生们以不输罗伊斯的气势对着他和身后的俘虏一起吼道：“希特勒万岁！”  
“慕尼黑的青年军果然名不虚传。”罗伊斯背着手在绞刑台上慢慢地走。接着他扬了扬下巴，押解的士兵将俘虏的头套取下。  
当看到那俘虏的脸时，帕瓦尔心中一紧，意识到这是自己第一次近距离见证一个人的死亡。  
“相信你们都知道一年前的卡廷森林。就连斯大林也难得做了一件符合元首意志的事，那就是摧毁波兰这个二等民族。然而一年过去了，还有一些顽固分子试图为了这劣等国家招魂。”  
罗伊斯指着战俘说道：“这个人，叫罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。在帝国境内以间谍身份活动时，他叫罗伯特·莱维茨。从35年到半年前被捕时，他一直在与巴尔干势力勾结，试图阻挠帝国在波兰的收复行动。克林斯曼上校让我们大老远把他带到这里来，就是给慕尼黑未来的将领们看看，与帝国为敌者是什么样的下场！”  
说完后，罗伊斯示意绞刑可以开始了。  
两人押着莱万走到了绳索下方。机关控制的木质翻板，脚踩上去吱呀作响。  
在用套索绕住莱万的脖子时，原本低着头静静等待死亡的莱万突然说道：“我请求解开我的双手。”  
一旁的士兵踹了他一脚：“死到临头还话多！”  
罗伊斯把踢人的士兵挡开，说：“国际惯例，绞刑需要绑住手脚。”  
莱万笑了笑：“你们还知道国际惯例。罗伊斯司令，你看我这个样子跑得掉吗？放心吧，我掉下去后，连绳子都不会摸一下的。”  
上百名学生看着绞刑台上的死囚做最后的临死挣扎。罗伊斯想了片刻，还是抽出军刀，割断了莱万手上的绳索。  
莱万笑了。当他笑起来时，台下的克罗斯明白了罗伊斯看向这死囚的眼神是什么意思。  
接着波兰人将双手交叉于胸前，两手竖起食指，眼睛望着天空的方向。[3]  
那是什么？帕瓦尔想着。那必然不是纳粹的黑鹰，只有可能是波兰的银色苍鹰。  
果然，只听莱万多夫斯基以不属于死囚的音量高声念着：“波兰万岁！飞鹰不朽！”  
罗伊斯推下了机关。

[1]当时伦敦大轰炸已经要接近尾声（1940.9.7-1941.5.10）。后文还会出现有关伦敦大轰炸的内容。  
[2]卡廷森林惨案。复制自度娘百科：卡廷惨案，又称“卡廷事件”、“卡廷森林大屠杀”（波兰语：zbrodnia katyńska；俄语：Катынский расстрел），是苏联秘密警察机关内务人民委员部在苏联共产党中央政治局的批准下，于1940年4月至5月间对被俘的波兰战俘、知识分子、警察及其他公务员进行的有组织的大屠杀。  
[3]莱万进球后庆祝姿势去掉吐舌头（然后某人提醒说绞刑后就吐舌头了（

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对二战各种事件并没有深入剖析能力，历史bug请无视请无视请无视  
> 一天不带点其他私货浑身不舒服


	3. 贝肯鲍尔哨站

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已经有了精神层面卷卷×磁卡的倾向  
> 今天是卷卷生日然而你破仁官宣的是卢卡斯，行吧【。  
> 卷卷生日快乐！！！！23岁的小可爱呀！  
> 我把仁都安排了你破饼能不能给个官宣！【不能

为时7个月的“夷平伦敦”计划以帝国的退缩结束。用戈林将军[1]的话说，帝国的黑鹰竟被一群来自英法的食腐贼鸦打得狼狈不堪！  
过了几天后，明码未加密的电报从伦敦方向发了过来，竟然都是英国人整理的德国空军被俘和阵亡的名单。天知道英国佬是如何得到关于这批空军的信息。  
柏林信息指挥总部的电报机噼里啪啦打了一晚上，信息员在纸上艰难地辨认着。有名有姓的死者成为了一个个名字、年龄和阵亡地点。然而更多从天而坠，无法辨别的残尸则属于名单后一半无人认领的名字。当柏林收到这份名单时，他们仿佛能看到不列颠群岛上那群英国白皮猪正踩在黑鹰战机的残骸上欢呼。  
格雷茨卡托人从柏林要来了名单后，竟然冒着查房被发现的危险从宿舍消失了一晚上。莫名的，帕瓦尔也为他从午夜担忧到清晨。早上五点，离起床只有二十分钟，他才迷迷糊糊地看见格雷茨卡撬开门锁，像个贼一样溜了进来，带着一身淡淡的烟味。  
当天，格雷茨卡在训练中魂不守舍，在这之后的三天也是如此。第四天午饭后，他被教官叫去单独问话，直到晚饭时分才低着头从教官的办公室出来。帕瓦尔深吸了一口气，问他：“你没事吧，莱昂？”  
格雷茨卡摇了摇头。他已经四天没有主动跟帕瓦尔说过一句话了。  
帕瓦尔知道他的低落一定和伦敦的名单有关。他也曾偷偷看过那份名单，并且因为该死的本职工作，还无意中记住了里面的很多名字。虽然没有一个姓格雷茨卡的，但帕瓦尔敢肯定在死者中肯定有令格雷茨卡失魂落魄之人。  
活该。帕瓦尔一半的心冰冷地想着，另一半则担忧着同伴这段时间的心理状况。  
“鲁梅尼格长官……”格雷茨卡的双眼依旧失神，但突然低声开始慢慢说着。  
帕瓦尔静静等他说完。  
“……说会有一项艰巨任务交给我们。作为我们毕业前的考核。”

和帕瓦尔猜测的一样，伦敦发来德国空军名单邀功炫耀的做法震惊了柏林。毫无疑问，这只是英国佬获取德军情报的冰山一角。不光是戈林，就连希特勒的滔天怒火也从遥远的柏林传到了慕尼黑。  
当天晚上，他们二人连同其余六名同学被叫到长官指挥室。鲁梅尼格长官依旧穿着笔挺的军服，胸前的黑色十字中心有一个烫金的卐字。他背着双手来回踱步，时不时用刺刀似的双眼扫过站成一排的六名年轻人。帕瓦尔数着他的步子，在鲁梅尼格来回迈了一百九十步[2]后，他终于用一声苍老的咳嗽开始了话题。  
帝国的军事机密正处在被英国人监视和破解的风险中。因此被选中的八名年轻军人，需要分成四组，在周五24:00之前给慕尼黑周边的四个情报哨站送去更新的密码本。  
西南方向的海因克斯哨站由年轻士官格纳布里和阿拉巴负责；东边的盖德穆勒哨站由加勒比后裔科曼和大个子聚勒前往；格雷茨卡的好朋友基米希以及另一个同学托利索将会去北边的马特乌斯哨站。  
帕瓦尔和格雷茨卡则需要深入黑森林，前往最隐蔽的贝肯鲍尔哨站。  
听到这个消息，帕瓦尔在兴奋之余又觉得自己毫无用处。自己被上头套了个斯图加特人的虚假身份，安插到慕尼黑学院已经快一年了，别说什么上线，就连接头搭档都没有一个。放眼望去，周围尽是被纳粹彻底洗脑的狂热德国人。自己执行的这个任务，如何向巴黎汇报？  
托马斯·穆勒尉官同两名双手提着皮箱的学生干事走了进来。鲁梅尼格拍了拍其中一只皮箱说道：“帝国的安全，都藏于这些小小的箱子里。如果没有哨站特制的钥匙打开，皮箱内的炸药会立刻爆炸。年轻人们，望你们不要辜负元首的重托！”  
军车穿过慕尼黑西北部的防卫站后便将帕瓦尔和格雷茨卡二人甩了下来。帕瓦尔对着掉头而去的车屁股摊了摊手，喊道：“这里离森林还有十公里，介意多送我们一程吗？……当然介意。”  
格雷茨卡只是提着箱子闷头往前走。  
帕瓦尔跟了上去，没话找话：“前面是二号禁区，我们得想办法跟他们借一部车，摩托也行。”  
格雷茨卡不说话。  
帕瓦尔深吸一口气：“莱昂，无论了发生什么事，我个人对你非常理解。但是……这样毕竟很不专业。”  
格雷茨卡斜了他一眼：“你怎么和鲁梅尼格长官说的话一模一样。”  
帕瓦尔有些诧异地笑了。  
格雷茨卡看到帕瓦尔的笑，僵硬的表情软化了一些。他摇了摇头：“算了……你不会懂的。”  
我怎么不懂。帕瓦尔想着。原来纳粹也是人，也会为别人伤心，只不过你们没有体会过自己的国家不战而降的感觉。

路过二号禁区，各式路障和火箭炮座比人高大多了。身高将近一米九的两人穿行其间，简直像沙盘上的小兵人。  
帕瓦尔很快放弃了借一部皮卡的想法，在这仿佛无人区的巴伐利亚州二号禁区，只要能得到个带轮子的东西，哪怕是一部独轮车他也认了。他看格雷茨卡提箱子提得久了，提出帮他提三个小时，后者依旧闷着没理他。帕瓦尔有点生气，径自禁区边缘跑去。  
伦敦的失败让境内的防卫兵更加重视防空工事的建造。他们总算在禁区边缘还没完工的防空洞入口见到了驻扎的防卫兵。和帕瓦尔预想的差不多，他们提出借车的请求立刻遭到了冷漠的拒绝。  
“滚滚滚，你们军官学院的吸血鬼别来烦我们！”防空洞内的粗嗓子吼道。  
帕瓦尔在心里用法语暗骂。他还以为希特勒的士兵为了共同建设帝国的荣耀会无私帮助任何同仁呢。  
而两耳不闻窗外事的格雷茨卡仿佛是提着一个旅行箱去黑森林散心。帕瓦尔手上一直握着导航仪，心里暗自祈祷着附近的磁场不要受磁力装置干扰。听闻贝肯鲍尔哨站虽然是慕尼黑周围哨站中最小的一座，但却是战略意义最重要的一座。哨站的经纬度在系统内部属于高度机密。这一次行动，格雷茨卡甘愿做运送箱子的工兵，故而被鲁梅尼格告知哨站方位的只有帕瓦尔一人。  
至少帕瓦尔并不知道格雷茨卡是否知道坐标。  
间谍的生活就是这样，充满了有趣且致命的猜忌。  
帕瓦尔不再管他了，走在前头专心研究着方向。但时不时的，他总能感觉到背后总有目光照射着自己的后背。帕瓦尔猛的一回头，果然看到格雷茨卡来不及闪避的一双褐色眼睛。  
帕瓦尔笑了笑。连他自己也不知道为什么要笑，也许是那双眼像极了他和瓦拉内第一次吵架后，瓦拉内想主动和解又不想开口的眼神。  
“我刚来慕尼黑的时候，是你帮我平息了对斯图加特的思念，所以如果你有任何想说的，我都听着。”帕瓦尔微笑着说。  
格雷茨卡愣住了。“我走不动了……”他低声说。  
“那我们就休息，或者我来提箱子。”  
“不……本杰明。”格雷茨卡的脑袋埋得更低了：“我，我不想做任何事，我没有力气了，我也无法思考……”  
帕瓦尔听出了他声音中一丝不正常的情绪。他朝格雷茨卡走了过去，抱住了个子比他高一些的青年。  
装着帝国机密的箱子无声掉在黑森林的青草地上。格雷茨卡埋在帕瓦尔的肩窝低声啜泣：“我是无能者，我是遭受帝国唾弃的懦夫，我是元首口中生于20年代的无能年轻渣滓。本杰，对不起……”  
帕瓦尔的内心依旧如同波澜不惊的冬季冰湖，但是双手搂住了格雷茨卡，像哄孩子似的在他后背轻轻拍着：“他会安息的。”帕瓦尔试探着说：“他是……为了帝国而战死疆场的烈士，他也是莱昂格雷茨卡最好的朋友。”  
“为了帝国……”格雷茨卡抬起头，略微有些疑惑地看着帕瓦尔，那双非常不德国的眼睛仿佛带着让人内心平静的力量。“本杰，你说，他会被授予军功章吗？”

格雷茨卡去世的好友名叫Max。帕瓦尔并不记得自己在名单上见过这个名字，毕竟在德国随便丢一颗炸弹都能击中10个Max。不是所有人都会赐予儿子治愈天使和伊甸园守护者之名[3]。  
在帕瓦尔的肩头发泄了一场的格雷茨卡恢复了他的健谈。在森林中行至午夜后，他们搭起简易军用帐篷，像两个探险者一样躲在帐篷和微弱的打火机火光中。格雷茨卡虽然愿意开口说话了，但眼神还是悲伤的。“他爸妈三十多岁才有了他，他是家里唯一的孩子，也是我从小玩到大的兄弟。他是土生土长的沙尔克人。”他呆呆说着：“他就这么没了。”  
帕瓦尔淡淡说道：“我们每个人都做好了为帝国而死的准备。”  
格雷茨卡苦笑：“培养一名空军的成本足以养活一个连的陆军。那么多和我们一样大的空军战士，死在了英国，最后还是没能取得胜利。当然，我愿意为帝国而死，如果这能让他们的牺牲更有价值。”  
帕瓦尔轻轻拍了拍格雷茨卡的脑袋：“而认真完成每一次任务更加重要，傻瓜。”  
格雷茨卡看着帕瓦尔的手，有那么一瞬间他真想抓住那只手，让那只手再度轻拍自己。“本杰。”在帐篷狭窄的空间内，格雷茨卡近距离盯着他：“有时候我感觉你的存在并不真实。你好像是……凭空出现在军官学院的。”  
帕瓦尔微微皱眉，心里猛地跳一下，嘴上还是淡淡地说：“你怎么会有这样的想法？”  
格雷茨卡笑了笑：“你是上天赐予我的朋友吧，如果不是你，我真不知道如何挺过学院那些变态的训练。谢谢你，本杰……”  
格雷茨卡话音未落，突然一声巨响，帐篷被猛烈的爆风掀翻。  
“小心箱子！”帕瓦尔惊呼着卧倒，死死抱住了箱子。格雷茨卡扑倒在一旁。尽管被轰得耳鸣，他还是行动敏捷地踢开帐篷的帆布，抓起冲锋枪。  
“五点钟方向，大概。”帕瓦尔死死抱着箱子，只见格雷茨卡端着枪，以标准跪式射姿瞄准着背后漆黑的森林。那个方向传来了疑似野兽经过的脚步声，格雷茨卡毫不犹豫扣动扳机，枪声震天。  
“熄火，敌人在暗处！”帕瓦尔小声提醒他。格雷茨卡的手指依旧扣着扳机，他咬着牙说：“有人将我们的行踪泄密了！还有谁知道这次行动？”  
还有谁呢？帕瓦尔思前想后。鲁梅尼格？托马斯穆勒？另外那六个人？整个慕尼黑学院还有谁比自己更像个间谍？  
突然一声枪响，格雷茨卡惨叫一声倒在地上。  
“莱昂！”帕瓦尔一手抱着箱子，用另一只手艰难匍匐到格雷茨卡身边。德国人的托枪的左臂手肘处，枪眼往外无情地冒着鲜血。他满脸铁青，痛苦地在地上滚动又不能发出声音。帕瓦尔打开随身的小型急救箱找到了钳子，庆幸自己还没有忘记医学课的人体结构内容。他不看格雷茨卡忍着剧痛的脸以免让自己分心，利落地夹出陷在手臂肌肉中的子弹。  
“再忍忍，给我撑住，莱昂。”草率地止血处理后，帕瓦尔用绷带紧紧裹住格雷茨卡的伤口。这时他已经双唇发白，双眼无神地望着天空。  
“莱昂？”帕瓦尔叫了他一声，没有得到回应。他轻拍格雷茨卡的脸，发现情况不妙。  
格雷茨卡面无表情地看了他一眼便闭上了眼睛。刚包上的绷带也在短时间内被染成血红。  
帕瓦尔紧张了起来，头一次，他如此担心一个纳粹军人会这样死在一眼望不到底的黑森林中。他惊恐地叫着格雷茨卡的名字，手贴在他的胸口，里面的心脏懒洋洋地跳动着。  
帕瓦尔跪在地上，怀里一松，箱子就掉了下去。他感到希望正在离自己远去。  
下一刻，一只坚硬的枪口就隔着他的卷发顶到了他的后脑勺。  
背后是个嗓门沙哑的人。“别动，也别回头。除非你想让他立刻死去。”  
“没用的，这个箱子只能在哨站打开！”帕瓦尔咬牙切齿。  
“不就是密码锁触发的炸弹吗。”背后的人哑笑两声：“快把箱子给我。”  
帕瓦尔抓紧了箱子的提把。背后的人不耐烦了：“别磨蹭。不然你这头可爱的卷发就要开花了！”  
如果这是命中注定的话，那么帕瓦尔只能将箱子往自己身后拖去。泄露情报的不是我，而是另有其人。他在心中为自己辩解。  
箱子很快被身后的人夺去。那人一手还紧握着枪。帕瓦尔听到金属撞击的声音，想象着下一刻，箱子里的炸药被触发，将他们三人炸得死无全尸。  
但是箱子却被平安无事地打开了。  
一份文件被一只手递到自己面前。帕瓦尔赶紧瞄了一眼那人的袖子，却找不出一处可供识别的标记。“拿着。”那人说。  
帕瓦尔握住了文件，双手微颤。  
“把上面的加密公式背下来，记住，你只有一分钟的时间。”  
“什么？！”帕瓦尔翻开第二页看到那排复杂的微积分算式，一时也来不及细想为何这人不自己去记忆。各种数学符号和奇异的希腊字母以一种诡谲的和谐感排列在一起。瓦拉内教过他关于数学公式的快速记忆法，这和记忆德语单词的方式不一样。该死的，怎么会在今天用到？  
“时间到。”手中的文件立刻被抽走：“你给我背一遍。”后面的人说。  
帕瓦尔闭上眼，用德语飞快地说出那一串天书一样的算式。  
“里尔出品，名不虚传。”背后的人嘿嘿笑着。  
箱子被重新上锁，又被推回帕瓦尔面前。  
“这下可别轻易打开了。”那人笑着说：“玩火的小孩子是会引火自焚的！”  
“你刚才说什么，你怎么知道里尔……”帕瓦尔急忙道。  
那人不回答，却用法语说：“皇后殿下，饥民已至。”  
帕瓦尔只感觉浑身经过一道电流，他迟疑着，终于也用法语说道：“他……他们何不食奶油蛋糕呢？”[4]  
接着便是无情打在小腿的一枪。温热的血从裤子的枪洞往外汩汩流动，让帕瓦尔彻底失去意识。

记忆中的阿非奴阿永远在春夏之交。帕瓦尔赤裸着上身歪在湖边的躺椅上，看着一条人形的大鱼潜在水中，朝自己游过来。接着他会浮出水面，笑着露出一口大白牙，连声招呼都不打，就拉着帕瓦尔的小腿把他也拉进湖中。  
这混蛋的举动让他多次呛水。后来他学乖了。只要那人有这样的企图，帕瓦尔都知道先憋一口气。  
在水中他们会动作迟缓地扭打最终抱在一起。两人手牵着手，不顾水中其他生物的眼光游到湖岸。刚出水的身体是很沉重的，但是瓦拉内可以轻易将他背起来。短裤全都湿了，带着体温的湖水顺着小腿流下。他光着上身伏在瓦拉内光滑的后背，湿漉漉地肉贴肉。天气开始变热了，流下的究竟是湖水还是汗水呢？  
从里尔学院毕业后短暂的假期里，刚开始的几天他们仿佛有做不完的爱。但临别的那几天就不一样了。他们自觉地复习着关于德国和西班牙政局的信息，一连串绕口的人名，以及他们的年龄军衔和上下级。瓦拉内已经能将西班牙语说得像法语一样流利，但他总能挑出帕瓦尔的德语中带有法语腔的词，然后两人一遍遍地纠正。有时候，一个口音或者一个不地道的手势就能要了你的命。  
他们互相给对方挑刺，直到突然沉默，最后紧紧抱在一起。  
“战争会结束的，本杰。”瓦拉内说。  
“我会给你写信。”帕瓦尔说。  
“我也会，然后我会说给月亮听，接着就把信烧掉。”瓦拉内修长的指头温柔地在帕瓦尔的卷发中穿梭。只有在这样的抚慰中，帕瓦尔才能毫无心事地安眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]赫尔曼·威廉·戈林，纳粹德国空军总司令。（据说其侄子也在伦敦空战中丧生。）  
> [2]拜仁建队时间1900年（我好无聊）。  
> [3]拉斐尔我查到是圣经里一个大天使的名字啦！不知道学霸带着两个小点的Raphael是不是大天使拉斐尔的法文版，不过文艺复兴的拉斐尔也很诗意啦！反正学霸的名字真是绝【。】  
> [4]出自皇后乐队《Killer Queen》。形容法国末代皇后玛丽·安托瓦内特不知人间疾苦（类似于“何不食肉糜”）。为什么用这两句做法国间谍的接头暗号：法国大革命寓意新世界的到来，二战中他们也这样希望着。战争终会结束，纳粹会止步于新世界。（我的瞎掰）
> 
> ps忘记加注释，Max是磁卡在沙尔克时期的老相好，现在哥们效力于水晶宫。岁月蹉跎，天涯何处无芳草（不是  
> psps关于军用密码啥的都是我瞎编，别太较真，我要复习模仿游戏了  
> 最后，你猜那个打晕卷卷的是谁吖


	4. 柏林的安排

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歪宽劣质三轮车有
> 
> 不把人物智商拔掉线就无法继续写下去的我  
> 体会到国产剧编剧的苦痛【不

格雷茨卡躺在床上望着水泥色的天花板，目无表情。  
被绷带固定住的手臂痒了起来，却挠不到。他想起身活动活动躺了一天一夜的僵硬腰背，却因为一个姿势不对，扯到了左臂的枪伤，疼得他差点叫出来。  
房门在这时候被打开了，进屋之人刚好和正挣扎着准备坐起来的格雷茨卡打了个照面。  
“希特勒万岁。你醒了，格雷茨卡士官。”格雷茨卡看到那人朝自己伸出手：“不知道你是否还记得我，我是比你们大两级的托尼·克罗斯，现在是贝肯鲍尔哨站守卫官。”  
“克罗斯尉官！”格雷茨卡不得不站起来。自从上次处决波兰间谍事件后不久，好像这位学长就从学院中消失了。格雷茨卡莫名开始同情起他来，年纪轻轻，不能投身疆场，被帝国安排守卫深山老林中的小小堡垒。  
“虽然出了点意外，但是你们出色地完成了运送密码箱的任务，真是好小子。”克罗斯轻轻拍了拍他的右肩。“我们有着校友的情谊，在私下里你可以称呼我托尼，我也叫你莱昂好了。莱昂，这里没有其他人，可怜的魏斯帕尔也还昏迷着。”克罗斯回头望了望静静躺在另一个床上的帕瓦尔：“请你跟我说一下，究竟发生了什么事。不用紧张，实话实说就行。”  
语气虽然轻松，克罗斯审视的眼神一直没有离开过格雷茨卡。格雷茨卡感到这位学长没有他们军校时代的稚气，已经成为一名合格的希特勒的军人了。  
格雷茨卡咽了一口唾沫，说道：“周三上午七点，我们在二号禁区下车，用了两小时十三分抵达河岸进入林区……”  
克罗斯摆了摆手：“直接说重点。”  
“我们驻扎在帐篷中准备休息，突然遭受炸弹攻击。我们出来后没有看到袭击者的踪迹。于是我负责防御，本杰明负责保护箱子。我朝着炸弹爆炸方向打了几发空枪，接着我的手臂被子弹击中。”  
“所以，魏斯帕尔？”  
“我记得本杰明帮我取了子弹。但是我那个时候已经……神志不清。”  
“所以你并没有看到他遇袭的经过？”克罗斯微微皱眉。  
“报告学长，没有。”格雷茨卡坚定地说。  
“实在是奇怪。”克罗斯扭头看着帕瓦尔说：“他是腿部中枪，跟你一样失血过多而昏迷。那么袭击者为何不拿走箱子呢？而且你猜怎么着，经过我们的测试，箱子里的密码是有效的。这个袭击者，难道只是用你们当活靶练枪？”  
接着克罗斯站起身：“好好休息吧。魏斯帕尔醒来后，我也要问问他。”  
克罗斯的背影就要消失于门后，格雷茨卡突然说道：“托尼学长，请问……您是如何找到我们的？”  
“无线电坐标。”克罗斯的语气比刚才冷淡了一些：“你们露营的地方离哨站并不远。如果你们能够连夜赶到，说不定就能避免一次意外了。”  
格雷茨卡听到克罗斯的脚步声消失后才瘫坐在床上，心脏剧烈跳动着。  
话已经出口，再没有粉刷的机会。  
而莱昂·格雷茨卡刚刚对上级撒了一个谎。  
纳粹军规，对上级撒谎一经发现，轻者监禁，重者死刑。  
他的谎言确实没有那么容易被发现。

格雷茨卡在中枪后并没有马上失去意识，只是因为一天的跋涉加上血流失过多，他困了，实在太困了，他闭上了眼睛，但是思维还没停止。  
他听到有人过来跟帕瓦尔说话，打开箱子，逼迫帕瓦尔在一分钟内记住了加密公式。  
接着他们说了几句法语，格雷茨卡没有听懂，也忘记是怎么说的。  
现在密码箱被安全地运送到了哨站，克罗斯只当他们是两个任务差点失败的傻子，他却不知道箱子里的绝密信息已经保存在另一个不应该之人的脑中。  
而他格雷茨卡知道这一点，并且选择了隐瞒。  
他为什么会法语，他可是自称土生土长的斯图加特人啊！格雷茨卡扶着额头苦苦思索，接着又忍不住看向帕瓦尔的睡颜。  
闭上眼睛的他如一座沉静的古典雕像，哪怕腿被厚厚的纱布包着也不会破坏这份和谐。他的卷发有着温柔的光泽，他的皮肤因重伤而白得透明，他的双唇褪去血色仍然保持着不突兀的微翘。看着他的脸，格雷茨卡就敢以人格担保他是没有任何嫌疑的。  
格雷茨卡深知此刻那绝密的公式就藏在他的脑中，无论他醒来后还是否记得。他不禁伸手轻抚帕瓦尔的额头和旁边头发的小卷，心里一遍遍地问这个并不能给他答案的人。  
本杰明·魏斯帕尔。你接下来打算怎么做？

带着亮黄色标志的军用皮卡这一次停在了贝肯鲍尔哨站门外。看到堵在门口的年轻尉官后，罗伊斯从驾驶座跳了下来，笑着说道：“元首万岁！好久不见，我的格赖夫斯瓦尔德男孩！”  
克鲁斯仍是板着一张脸：“元首万岁。现在巴伐利亚军区整个归你们多特蒙德管了？”  
罗伊斯点了一根烟开始抽：“此言差矣。无论慕尼黑还是多特蒙德都属于国防军的管辖，而我代表柏林国防军来察访刚刚接收了两名伤员的贝肯鲍尔哨站。”  
克罗斯冷笑一声：“你还开着多特蒙德的车。”  
罗伊斯吐了一口烟圈：“因为我是个念旧的人。”

帕瓦尔刚醒就被两名士兵移动到轮椅上，“请”入了哨站的一处密室中。  
密室内坐着一人站着一人。帕瓦尔睁开疲惫的眼睛，看到两个月前从学院销声匿迹的克罗斯正坐在桌子后面。一盏灯从他的头顶直直地投下，阴影在他的脸上投射出一种古怪的表情。  
而在克罗斯背后暗处来回踱步的人，帕瓦尔思考了一会才想起他是谁。在那个让人无法忘却的下午，直到那个悬挂在半空的波兰间谍浑身僵硬后，这名行刑者还在旁边目不转睛盯着那具尸体。  
在帕瓦尔犹豫该不该从轮椅上起身行纳粹礼时，暗处的罗伊斯走到前面，一屁股坐在克罗斯前面的桌子上，擦亮火柴又点了一支烟：“斯图加特小子，嗯？”  
帕瓦尔绷着脸点头：“您好，罗伊斯司令，我是本杰明·魏斯帕尔。”  
罗伊斯吹出一口烟：“戈麦斯那个西班牙佬现在怎么样了？”  
“在我离开斯图加特时，戈麦斯长官正与柏林和佛罗伦萨的接应密切联系，寻求潜入意大利，调查意大利的反轴心分子。”  
“你对你们长官的工作倒是了如指掌。”  
帕瓦尔抬了抬头，表情严肃诚恳：“这是戈麦斯长官在道别晚宴上与我们分享的。如果没有人问起，斯图加特也会为戈麦斯长官保守秘密。”  
罗伊斯哈哈笑了几声，对后面的克罗斯说：“我现在觉得你这学弟比你有意思了。”  
克罗斯皱眉：“一点没个问话的样子。”  
罗伊斯边抽着烟边说：“要我说戈麦斯那家伙就该去西班牙。而你，比利时小子，我跟国防部申请一下，把你送到法国当间谍，也不浪费你这张脸了。你一定会说法语吧？”  
帕瓦尔心里咯噔一下，摇摇头：“报告司令，我从小在德国长大，不会说法语。”  
罗伊斯突然抽出手枪对准身后的克罗斯，同时用法语说道：“皇后殿下，饥民已至。”  
克罗斯和帕瓦尔都惊呆了。克罗斯望着罗伊斯的眼神带着惊讶和仇恨，而帕瓦尔咬着自己的舌尖，让疼痛使自己保持清醒。  
罗伊斯笑了笑，接着用法语说道：“这句话接下去是什么？”  
帕瓦尔看着他皱了皱眉，迟疑着用德语说：“罗伊斯司令，这是……为什么？”  
罗伊斯把烟头扔在地上，同时把枪从克罗斯的前额处移开。克罗斯立刻从椅子上猛地站起来，喝道：“马尔科罗伊斯，你他妈疯了吗？！”  
罗伊斯举起双手：“我错了我错了，你们慕尼黑学院的人真是，一点玩笑都开不得。”罗伊斯扣了几下空扳机，说：“你看，没有子弹的。”  
克罗斯摇了摇头：“愚蠢幼稚。”说着准备走出去。  
“唉唉唉，我错了，我真的错了。”罗伊斯拉住克罗斯的手臂：“我们开始好好问他，行了吧。”  
把不情不愿的克罗斯重新送回座椅，罗伊斯终于直直地站起来，问道：“好的，本杰明·魏斯帕尔，你可以告诉我们遇袭的经过了。”

坐立不安的格雷茨卡看到帕瓦尔被医疗兵推入房间，立刻从床上跳起来。  
“你没事吧，本杰明！”  
帕瓦尔没有任何异样地笑了笑：“我很好，莱昂，他们只是问了我如何遇袭而已。我就说给你取了子弹后，我也被流弹击中，后来的事就不知道了。”  
“他们？”格雷茨卡有点莫名。  
“那个多特蒙德的罗伊斯也来了，你没见到他？”帕瓦尔问。  
这让格雷茨卡有些意外，心中有个大胆猜测但是又不敢说出来。他看向帕瓦尔，同样有一大堆问题想问他，最后只是憋出一句：“呵，原来是他啊……”  
“莱昂，那天吃饭的时候你说起罗伊斯但是被打断了。”帕瓦尔推着轮椅向格雷茨卡滑过来，悄声问道：“你到底想说什么？”  
帕瓦尔凑近了距离才能让格雷茨卡听清楚，格雷茨卡能感受到他温热的呼吸笼罩在自己脸上，所有关于他的怀疑又暂时性的烟消云散了。格雷茨卡起身确认了门是锁上的，接着回到帕瓦尔身边，用更加细微的声音说：“我听说，罗伊斯是个同性恋，他在多特蒙德上军校时就有个男朋友，好像叫马里奥……”

克罗斯紧紧抿着嘴唇，眉头皱起，手扶耳机，在纸上速记着。  
他集中了百分之两百的精力收取耳机中的信息，根本无暇顾及不打招呼就走进来的人。  
罗伊斯看到他正在工作，也不打扰，将门轻轻地关上，落了锁。靠在墙上盯着克罗斯足足有半个小时，后者才舒了一口气，把耳机摘了下来。  
“密信？”罗伊斯看着克罗斯面前那张被写得密密麻麻的纸。克罗斯没有理他，拿起纸走到房间另一端的密码机，准备破译。  
“所有信息工作都是你一个人在做？”罗伊斯诧异道：“外面那帮人是养来干嘛的？”  
“这本来就是我的工作。”克罗斯的语气毫无波动：“他们只是守卫兵，没有接手密信的权力。”  
“于是，你像个非洲酋长一样日复一日躲在森林里。哦，你还不如他们，只能在这鸟不拉屎的地方破译这些狗屁信件。”  
罗伊斯握着密码子的手僵了一下，重重戳进密码机的一个接口中：“你到底来做什么？”  
“托尼克罗斯，你该不会以为我这两次来慕尼黑只是为了处决一名波兰犯人和审问一个比利时小男孩吧。”  
克罗斯挑了挑眉：“不然？”  
从他嘴里多撬出点字来真是费劲。罗伊斯想。  
“因为该死的英国佬，国防部急需大量的密码学人才，因此派我来考察一个人。我原先想着，慕尼黑的人关我屁事，但我又没有那小命去违抗上级的安排。现在我想着，如果我当时抗命了，才是这世界上最蠢的人。”  
克罗斯一直在听，但又不敢说出心中的猜测。  
罗伊斯清了清嗓子朗声道：“托尼·克罗斯尉官。我宣布从下周一开始，你将成为国防军慕尼黑分部情报处长，负责慕尼黑方面的情报收集和分析工作。在前三个月内，我会观察并汇报你的表现。如果你能胜任，柏林将会给你指派更重要的任务。”  
看到克罗斯惊讶的表情，罗伊斯向他走了过去：“你一点都不开心？”  
克罗斯冷笑：“你就不怕我是个间谍吗？”  
罗伊斯叹了口气：“我就知道你还在生气，我都是做给那个比利时人看的，你一点都没看出来吗？你这傻子。”  
接着他就把克罗斯的手攥住了，在克罗斯惊呆的眼神中，熟练地，把他的手捧起来，抵在他的胸口：“柏林看中了你优秀的成绩。但是，托尼，想成为一名专业的情报工作人员，光是破译信件是远远不够的，你还需要了解人们的这里。”隔着军服，罗伊斯戳了戳克罗斯的心脏处：“你总是像个孩子一样去想问题，这样会把你自己置于危险中。”  
“等等……你放开！”克罗斯想挣脱，却被罗伊斯按在墙上。兵油子显然有相当出色的擒拿技巧，把比他稍高的克罗斯镇压得动弹不得。  
罗伊斯接着说道：“所以，你一直没看出来我挺喜欢你的啊。”  
同性恋是极刑……克罗斯满脑子只想着这个，从小立志以身报帝国的人不会容许因为同性恋被丢进集中营的结局。皮带被罗伊斯解开，克罗斯感到一只骨节分明的手探入自己的胯下，捏住了他的器官。天啊，克罗斯反应过来自己还从未被任何人这样牢牢抓住过！  
“我想跟你去柏林，托尼。”罗伊斯的双唇在克罗斯的脸颊摩擦着，“我想跟你一起打拼这份事业。未来是属于我们的。”  
他也解开自己的裤子，将克罗斯的手放在自己的器官上。“握住它……就是这样。”  
这也是头一次，克罗斯手握另一个男人的性器。罗伊斯敏锐地感觉到他的手在抖动着，在笨拙地学习如何上下套弄让这根武器更加兴奋。罗伊斯固定住克罗斯的下巴，凑上去印下第一个深深的吻。  
“这下你发现我是个同性恋了。”罗伊斯喘着粗气在克罗斯耳边说：“我的命运掌握在你的手里，托尼。”  
技高一筹的罗伊斯很快让克罗斯缴械。在一声短促的尖叫后，克罗斯将浊液喷到罗伊斯手上。射精后的年轻尉官失去了力气，贴着墙就要倒下去。罗伊斯顺势扶着他慢慢跪在地上，指引那颗金色脑袋做更过分的事情——将自己的性器纳入口中。  
熟悉的感觉又回来了。另一个人的温暖口腔，完美地填补了他内心的空缺。罗伊斯憋着不笑出声，恶劣地将手上奶白色的液体往克罗斯的金发里揉弄。  
克罗斯永远都能做一名无师自通的好学生，他甚至很快发现如何不让牙齿磕到嘴里的顽物。  
罗伊斯抚弄着他的后脑勺，掌握着吞吐的力度和节奏，他感到自己顶到了年轻尉官喉间的软肉。在快感的冲刷下一切都显得那么不重要了，去他妈的情报，去他妈的步步为营，去他妈的战争。罗伊斯感到自己不再是什么副司令，只是个屈服于欲望的小人，痛苦着，又沉迷着。  
他将积蓄已久的体液全部释放在克罗斯口中。  
“这就是那玩意的味道。”罗伊斯将他拉了上来，手放在他口边。克罗斯低着眼睛，默默将口中的白色黏液吐在罗伊斯手心。  
“我的好士兵。”罗伊斯给了克罗斯一个嘉奖的吻：“给自己好好洗个澡，休息几天，等我消息。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个密码机参考了恩尼格玛密码机的样式【虽然并不知道怎么用，出了bug不关我事啊
> 
> 我给你们港啊，火箭哥气质可刚了好吗！又是队魂又能绝杀还能在德比获胜后给莱万一个安慰的抱抱！身高吃亏上哪说理去！【。  
> 我给你们港啊，托尼老师就长着一张人畜无害的脸啊！渣团高冷役+三个娃的爹也不能改变他那天然的气质233333  
> 估摸着螺丝快官宣女鹅出生了吧。最近大家都扎堆生闺女，博努奇罗伊斯克罗斯【。】


	5. 马赛刀疤客

帕瓦尔听到窗外，皮卡霸道地发动起来，接着引擎声离哨站远去。  
又安静了下来。猫头鹰咕咕叫着，帕瓦尔无法分辨这样的声音代表智慧还是不祥。腿被固定在床上的感觉太难受了，他甚至无法翻身。在清醒之后的第一个夜晚，他毫无睡意。  
于是他在心中反复默背着加密公式，期待这会有数羊的效果，但是这反而使他更加清醒了。  
这时幽幽的声音从隔壁床传来：“本杰明，你还没睡着吗？”  
帕瓦尔失笑：“你也没睡着。”  
“我的手好痛啊。”  
帕瓦尔转过头，看到格雷茨卡枕着右臂，睁着一双发光的眼睛看着自己。  
格雷茨卡笑了：“看看我们俩，还没成为军官就差点殉职了。”  
帕瓦尔也看着他：“比起前线，我们已经够幸运了。”  
格雷茨卡突然说：“我可以过去吗？”  
帕瓦尔还没说话，格雷茨卡就坐起身，挂着伤臂朝他走过来，也不觉得铁皮床很窄，就跟帕瓦尔并肩躺下了。  
帕瓦尔浑身一僵，往自己的一侧挪了挪，于是格雷茨卡又往他这边靠拢了一些。  
帕瓦尔叹了一口气，他并不想让格雷茨卡过来，他感觉到这德国人还沉浸在挚友离世的感伤中寻求安慰，对于一名刚毅的士兵来说，这有点过了。  
格雷茨卡伸出手贴了贴帕瓦尔的额头：“你发烧了？”  
帕瓦尔懒懒地：“没什么。倒是你的手，当心点”  
格雷茨卡将没受伤的手枕在脑后，望着房中的黑暗说：“我们这次回去，会得到什么惩罚呢？”  
帕瓦尔无谓地说：“我们成功完成了任务，有什么需要惩罚的？”  
“但是我们受了伤，以后再也上不了战场了。”  
格雷茨卡一语中的，让帕瓦尔沉默了。慕尼黑学院培养的多是骁勇善战的武官，以随时填充伤亡日益增多的欧洲战场。上不了战场，他们将会被安排去做什么呢？  
当然，山穷水尽之时，自然全民皆兵，别说伤员，就连残废和智力障碍者都逃不过上战场的命运，就连牲畜身上都要绑上炸弹。帕瓦尔想到当时巴黎宣布投降后里尔方面的反应，他们德国会不会也有这一天呢？

让帕瓦尔有些意外的是，第二天一早，克罗斯竟然跟他们一起驱车返回了学院。哨站只有一辆改装的警车，一名守卫充当临时司机，克罗斯还是一如既往紧绷着脸坐在副驾驶座。一路无话，帕瓦尔和格雷茨卡望着窗外的森林，忍着身上的伤，满腹心事，同样一言不发。  
到了学院后，两个人一身是伤地从押解犯人的后座下车，这一幕成为学院整整一周的议论话题。  
和帕瓦尔预想的“惩罚”有些相似，他和格雷茨卡刚到学院，来接应他们的士官就把二人“请”去了隔离间。这里原是给不守规矩的学生关禁闭的地方。去隔离间的路上，格雷茨卡不顾旁边的看守，一路抱怨着他们这趟任务竟如此费力不讨好。帕瓦尔坐了半天的车，腿伤复发，伴随高烧，整个人没精打采，连让格雷茨卡闭嘴的力气都没有。  
也不知是不是运气好，帕瓦尔被分到的隔离间竟然有个手掌大的小窗户。他躺在床上，在意识模糊之间自嘲着，自己的潜伏之路竟然会早早地以这种方式无声无息地结束。不要让拉斐尔知道，千万不要让拉斐尔知道！  
半梦半醒间，似乎军医来了几趟，处理帕瓦尔的腿伤，还给他灌下好几瓶味道恶心的药。太阳升起又落下，等到帕瓦尔的意识再度清醒，他又被人抬上轮椅推了出去。帕瓦尔只感觉烦躁，连眼睛都懒得睁开。  
他被推入一间安静的屋子，等他睁开眼，却只见到托尼·克罗斯一个人。  
那从来不苟言笑的托尼学长竟然微微笑了笑，开口说道：“魏斯帕尔，欢迎加入国防军慕尼黑分部情报处。”  
在帕瓦尔睁大的双眼中，克罗斯接着说：“从周一开始，你就不再是军校的预备军官，而是国防部的一名情报员了。”

在帕瓦尔离不开轮椅的那两个星期里，他像每一个菜鸟情报员一样独自恶补着密码学和情报学。冒着天大的胆子，他把那串公式记在书上密密麻麻的数学符号中。  
如果不是腿上的伤，他几乎要把遇袭的那个晚上当成一场惊魂的梦了。  
他没有问格雷茨卡去了哪里，慕尼黑学院里每个人的去向都是机密，克罗斯没有义务告诉他，他也没有权限去打探。一切都如同他刚刚潜伏进斯图加特一样，本杰明·魏斯帕尔，一个档案完整的“陌生人”，没什么朋友，更没有敌人。  
只是一个独自昨晚伤腿复健的夜晚，帕瓦尔独自躺在床上，不知怎的回想起了帐篷里的那一夜。那个没有心机的格雷茨卡啊，几句话就能让别人牢牢抓住他的情绪弱点。他和瓦拉内完全是两类人。  
帕瓦尔在床上缩成一团。情报员的单人间让他有足够的空间装填自己的思念，而另一半大脑冷静而恐惧地思考着，事情似乎没有那么简单。

间谍看谁都像间谍。  
情报处倒是有好一些慕尼黑学院的老面孔。只是在帕瓦尔看来，他们每个人都像自己一样，时刻戴着面具行事。  
比如格纳布里和科曼那两个棕色皮肤，因为肤色原因，他们只是在情报处打打下手，于是两人变成了形影不离的好哥们，他们有五成的可能性。科曼又和安保处的大个子聚勒关系很好，经常能见到他们在外面一起抽烟。聚勒看上去倒像个纯正而本分的德国佬，他是间谍可能性姑且算作10%吧。帕瓦尔知道不能低估这里的任何人。  
就在帕瓦尔漫不经心地记忆这些似乎并没有用的“情报处的人际关系”时，电报员托利索进入了他的心理防御范围。  
“凌晨五点的加急密报，”托利索见没人注意，猛地塞给帕瓦尔一个信封：“编码方式有些奇怪。”  
“来自什么方向？”帕瓦尔问。托利索却仿佛没听到似的转身便走。  
可怕的直觉让他迅速把信封塞进衣袖，接着仿佛没事似的，接着处理来自苏德战线的密件。“希特勒万岁。6月7日，明斯克多云有三级东北风。第21集团军平稳前行。不出意外，十日后启动‘巴巴罗萨’。”[1]  
法国间谍偷偷摸摸在一张小地图上画出德军入侵苏联的路线，烦躁地抓着自己的卷发，感觉自己的工作毫无用处。

晚饭后，帕瓦尔回到自己的房间，立刻取出了托利索的信件，用他早在脑海中背得滚瓜烂熟的公式破译。  
信的内容很简短。但是没有“希特勒万岁”这句话已经让帕瓦尔很惊诧了。很显然，有个人在信中指示他去一个地方会面。  
帕瓦尔感到浑身的血开始逆流。或许是接头人，或许是发现他间谍身份之人。这一去的生还概率却不知道有多少？  
第二天他并没有见到托利索。科曼和格纳布里好像又把奥地利裔的深色皮肤阿拉巴拉入了他们的小圈子。帕瓦尔不再浪费精力观察他们。在当天下午难得的半天休息时间，他身着黑色高领衬衣，两手插入口袋，匆匆往慕尼黑一处军火厂工人聚集的酒厅走去。  
空气中满是啤酒的酸味和醉汉打嗝的酒臭。帕瓦尔一眼认出了信件上署名“刀疤”的男人。因为那人的右脸上真的有一道狰狞的刀疤。  
刀疤男见他在对面坐下便伸出了手，歪歪斜斜地笑：“弗兰克·里贝里。马赛人。”[2]  
帕瓦尔却没伸出手，因为里贝里的烟熏嗓子让他猛地想起了遇袭的那个夜晚。“是你！”帕瓦尔惊呼。  
里贝里得意洋洋地点燃一根烟：“看你现在这健步如飞的小样子，哥的枪法还是不差的。”  
帕瓦尔冷笑：“我现在顺利进入国防部了，真是谢谢你。”  
“你是该谢谢我。”里贝里往帕瓦尔脸上吐了一口烟：“要不是我那枪，你早就在苏军战俘营卖屁股去了。结果还是要靠老子帮你们里尔人一把，操。”  
帕瓦尔挑眉：“没什么事我走了。”  
“急个屁。说说最近的动态。”  
帕瓦尔环顾了一下四周：“在这说？”  
里贝里笑了，露出一口参差不齐的牙：“好，下次约在贝肯鲍尔哨站，让德国佬的枪杆子对准你的屁股说。”  
这人说话，左一个屁股右一个屁股，让帕瓦尔听着极不舒服。他压低声音，很快把最近从情报中总结出的德军动向说了出来。四周吵得不行，但是里贝里还是频频点头，像是都听清楚了一样。  
“这就叫什么，只顾脑袋不顾屁股。德国佬自寻死路，这场战争打不了五年了。”里贝里没找到烟灰缸，直接把烟灰弹入喝剩了一口的啤酒杯中。  
“很好，今天到此为止。以后我就是你的上线。如果需要接头，你等我的通知。”里贝里说着起身欲走。  
“等一下！”帕瓦尔说：“我们的暗号泄露了！”  
里贝里斜了他一眼：“我知道。”  
帕瓦尔急忙说：“多特蒙德分部罗伊斯，他从哪里得知了我们的暗号！”  
“从一个我们都认识的人。”里贝里抬起的屁股重新坐下，又点了一根烟。“既然你都说出来了，这件事就交给你做吧。泄露暗号之人就是科伦丁·托利索，你回去后帮我除掉他。”  
里贝里的语气云淡风轻，仿佛在说你出去帮我买包烟。  
帕瓦尔感觉全身一阵恶寒：“我为什么因为你一面之词，就要除掉我们的同伴。”  
“因为我是你的上线，我掌握的情报比你更多。”里贝里看了他一眼：“别说德国，西班牙的事老子也了如指掌。”  
帕瓦尔咬紧牙：“知道托利索是间谍的人肯定有好几个，如果我杀了他，我也会受到德国人的怀疑。”  
“那就是你自己能力问题了。”里贝里不以为然地说：“做间谍不能全身而退，我也保不了你。”  
“我有个条件。”  
里贝里笑了：“干，还有做下线的来要条件，有意思。”  
帕瓦尔仰起头来：“你不是对西班牙了如指掌吗，我需要得知一名马德里潜伏人员的近况。他叫拉斐尔·瓦拉内。”  
“传闻原来是真的！”里贝里笑得直拍桌子：“你卖一次屁股，他给你多少钱？”

帕瓦尔是在两天后国防部慕尼黑情报会议后再次见到格雷茨卡的。他看到格雷茨卡从另一个会议室出来后两人打了个猝不及防的照面。相隔十米远的格雷茨卡想说些什么但是又沉默了，只是直直地望着他。  
帕瓦尔早在哨站就隐约感到格雷茨卡知道了什么，但他始终不说。  
格雷茨卡犹豫了片刻还是主动走了过来，说：“你的腿好了吗？”  
帕瓦尔点点头。格雷茨卡没等他问就主动抬起自己的手，说道：“不知道你感觉如何，我的手，一到阴天就痛。”  
帕瓦尔笑了：“我们出去聊聊吧。”  
于是两人走出混杂着辩论和咳嗽声、气氛凝重的会议大厅，步行至伊萨尔河畔。帕瓦尔想起曾经常常和瓦拉内在桑布尔河旁嬉戏，如今却再难有那份心境了。现在他整个人都被情报和猜疑占据。[3]  
两人有一搭没一搭地聊着。格雷茨卡目前所在的战略指挥部负责根据现有的情况以及柏林方面的指示来分配巴伐利亚方面的军力。只要格雷茨卡在这一天，他掌握的情报就是个取之不竭的宝藏。帕瓦尔感觉自己实在是太幸运了。  
“你刚才想说什么？”帕瓦尔问道。  
格雷茨卡愣了一下：“什么？我忘记了。”  
帕瓦尔停下来看着格雷茨卡，问道：“你是不是知道了什么？”  
明明是没有错的那方，格雷茨卡在帕瓦尔的眼神中却显得更慌乱。他深吸一口气，说：“我听到了，那天。”  
帕瓦尔皱起眉：“听到了什么？”  
“你记住了那个公式，是吗，本杰明？”格雷茨卡说：“那是用来专门破解机密级别的密信。你那么聪明，现在完全可以不借助任何工具获取慕尼黑的战略机密。”  
“如果你还记得，你可以听到我是被迫的。那个射伤我们的人，当时就在我背后，他把枪顶在我头上。”帕瓦尔说。  
格雷茨卡也不想任何枪口顶在他漂亮的卷发上。  
“强行打开箱子，记住了那东西，并不是我本人的意愿。但我还是有罪，是吗？”帕瓦尔接着说。  
格雷茨卡沉默了片刻，说道：“我还听到你和那人说了两句法语。”  
帕瓦尔的脸色变了：“是吗，我说了什么？”  
格雷茨卡摇了摇头：“我听不懂。但我从来都不知道你会说，或者，你从来没让别人知道，你会说法语。”  
帕瓦尔的头低了下去，接着又抬起，带着脸上无畏的笑：“是的，我会说，你如果想学的话，我还可以教你说。那么现在你是准备去告发我吗，莱昂·格雷茨卡士官？”  
“我猜的没错，你果然跟看上去的不一样。”帕瓦尔听到格雷茨卡语气中的波动，不知是惊讶还是愤怒。“我为你撒了谎！本杰明！在你还没醒的时候，克罗斯就盘问过我，而我什么都没说。现在你是我唯一的朋友，而你竟然怀疑我会出卖你！”  
那么在知道我的真实身份后，你还会选择不出卖我吗？帕瓦尔想着。  
“我很感动，莱昂。”帕瓦尔苦笑：“我也只有你一个真正的朋友。但是现在我需要你帮我一个忙……我们这边查出一个内鬼，叫科伦丁·托利索。现在我被指派干这个脏活，我需要你帮我……清理。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]《模仿游戏》中提到截获的德国电报通常都包含元首万岁和天气，这里作为参考。另外21是卷毛在斯图加特的号码，其实百度了一下并没有这个集团军。。。  
> [2]其实不是马赛人。查了一下他老家，跟卷毛一样在山沟沟里。他家更惨，三面大山一面和腐国隔海相望23333333  
> 大狸子之前是里尔青训的后来因为作风问题被开除了所以他挺讨厌里尔的吧（情绪化的东西都是我瞎编的）  
> [3]伊萨尔河：贯穿慕尼黑的那条河。桑布尔河：卷毛老家旁边那个阿非奴阿森林公园里的河。
> 
> 秃子生快23333333【现在叫你秃子真顺口【。


	6. 月亮之下，尸体之上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告】  
> 当初第一次发文的时候就警告过了所以不需要再警告了嘻嘻嘻就是这样我非常清楚我在写什么  
> bug，智商下线什么的，不要在意这些细节

当帕瓦尔再次见到托利索，他终于明白了人和肉食性动物最本质的区别是什么。在意识到自己有可能会杀死这个人时，他感到了令他浑身战栗的恐惧。  
而托利索看到他，笑着小跑过来然后搭着他的肩，小声说道：“欢迎加入我们，帕瓦尔。”  
头一次在德国境内被人叫真名，帕瓦尔浑身都僵了。托利索轻轻捏了捏他的肩：“哎呀，你这样可不行，反应太过激了，会被人识破的。”  
帕瓦尔扭过头冷笑一声：“手拿开，我可不想被你害死。”  
托利索讪讪地挪开了手，接着回头看到了什么人，立刻像什么都没发生过一样离开了帕瓦尔。帕瓦尔看到基米希带着微笑走了过来。  
在成为情报处长助手后，基米希迅速脱下了军校时代的稚气。他稍稍留长了之前有些毛糙的头发，用发胶向后固定，每一根发丝像听命于希特勒的纳粹军一样服服帖帖。像是故意装作老成似的，他的上唇留了一道胡子。现在他昂首阔步走过来，胸前的黑色十字叮当作响，不知道的人还以为他才是这里的情报处长，而不是那深居简出的托尼·克罗斯。  
“希特勒万岁。本杰明，我的老乡和老同学，听说你的腿在任务期间受伤了，现在已经好了吧？真好，以后我们要一起共事了。”  
帕瓦尔笑了笑，站起来和基米希握手。不光是他，整个斯图加特都太了解基米希一家了。老基米希在一战就是凡尔登战役的指挥军官之一。上一次战争后的二十多年来，这个家族就在全神贯注培养着为德意志狠狠争一口气的新希望。帕瓦尔深知，基米希是第三帝国精神的代表，根正苗红的纳粹。基米希精神得整张脸透出红光，在法国间谍眼中就是个闪烁的警铃。  
“我以为你会去前线，你之前不是一直说着，要走拉姆中校的道路。”  
“拉姆中校是我一生都要学习的榜样。但是克林斯曼上校说的不错，我还太稚嫩了，还不能在战场上对帝国做出有效的奉献。”基米希的脸上是谦逊但势在必得的笑：“帝国需要我们这些‘幕后工作者’，你说是吗，本杰明？”  
帕瓦尔赞同了基米希的观点。  
“对了，你知道莱昂就在隔壁战略部吗？”就在帕瓦尔隐隐感觉不妙时，基米希突发奇想道：“这一定是命运的安排吧。我的朋友，我想邀请你们明天去我家里用晚餐，你和莱昂可不许拒绝！”  
帕瓦尔当然知道基米希这个玩笑一样的邀请意味着什么，他可没有拒绝的命。

住所外的引擎声让帕瓦尔整理衣领的手停顿在半空。  
他呆呆看着镜中的自己。头发又长了，不可控制地打着卷。独自在德国的每一天，帕瓦尔都为自己这头一点都不德国的卷发烦恼着。  
瓦拉内曾喘着粗气，脸埋在他的卷发中，说着让帕瓦尔笑着打颤的情话。  
临别的那一天清晨，两人穿上军装去里尔指挥部报到。在镜子前，瓦拉内垂着眼，轻轻为帕瓦尔整理好衣领，接着帕瓦尔给瓦拉内穿上外套，一丝不苟地为他扣上了袖口的两排扣子。  
帕瓦尔闭上眼再睁开，看到的还是身着纳粹军装的自己。快醒醒！他对自己说着，本杰明·帕瓦尔，你就要去一个纳粹的家里了，天知道他会让你吃下什么东西！  
窗外传来喇叭声，帕瓦尔匆匆走了出去，看到一辆车停在自己的住所门口。车窗摇了下来，竟是格雷茨卡。  
司机也下来了，替帕瓦尔打开了车门。帕瓦尔问道：“约书亚在他家等我们？”  
格雷茨卡点了点头：“他还邀请了另一个人。”  
这是帕瓦尔第二次和格雷茨卡一同坐在后座。完全没有赴约的心情，帕瓦尔只是望着窗外。慕尼黑的夜晚一天比一天寂静，战争的压抑笼罩在这古老的城市。就算强作欢笑，也仿佛是在巨兽口中起舞。  
格雷茨卡轻轻捏了捏帕瓦尔的手，看见他有些惊讶地转过了头。格雷茨卡轻声说：“你猜他请的是谁？”  
帕瓦尔不明所以地摇摇头。  
格雷茨卡在帕瓦尔的手心画了一个弧线，又写了个十字，C和T。帕瓦尔思索了片刻后，惊讶地看向了格里茨卡。而格雷茨卡神情凝重，一点都不像要去老朋友家里吃饭的样子。

为他们开门的，是手握一瓶啤酒，一脸嬉笑的托利索。  
“嘿，你们怎么才来？快进来，尝尝我老家那边的香肠！”基米希在房间里喊。  
迟疑了一会，帕瓦尔和格雷茨卡都轻轻拽了拽对方的衣服，两人一同走了进去。  
如基米希所说，这看上去真的像一场朋友间的聚会。桌上摆着啤酒和香肠这些战时稀缺食品，让帕瓦尔误以为回到了无忧无虑的和平年代。等到他们四个全部在桌旁坐下，基米希笑了笑，没有招呼他们吃东西，而是说：“你们是不是很好奇为什么我突然邀请你们？”  
格雷茨卡毫不客气地开了一瓶啤酒，灌了几口说道：“怎么，难道不是我们几个老同学之间的聚会？”  
基米希的笑容更复杂了：“老同学又不止我们几个，不是吗，莱昂？”  
“那求求你快点告诉我吧，基米希长官！”  
基米希和格雷茨卡半开玩笑地聊天时，帕瓦尔一直在观察托利索的反应。他所谓的间谍同伙抱着啤酒一言不发，同样假装听着两个德国人之间的无聊对话。  
“你没有完全猜对，莱昂。”基米希说着抽出一把亮晃晃的小尖刀，在另外三人诧异的眼神中，慢悠悠切了三块香肠分给他们。“你们还记得我们那次护送密码箱的任务吗？我需要说两件事情，第一件，遭到袭击的不光是你们。我们全部四只小队都遭到了敌人偷袭，只不过你们两个是受伤最严重的。”  
停顿观察了一下他们的表情后，基米希接着说：“第二件，你们应该发现了，参与这次任务的所有人都来到了慕尼黑国防部。我和科伦丁还有本杰明在情报处，你在指挥部，聚勒在安保处。还有科曼、聚勒、格纳布里他们。你们有没有想过，为什么上边要这么安排我们？”  
帕瓦尔也喝了一口酒，说道：“你的消息那么灵通，一定都知道了。”  
基米希看了他一眼，点点头：“我也不卖关子了。这么说吧，我们被一伙间谍设下陷阱袭击了，而那间谍的同伙，就在我们八个之中！”  
基米希放下叉子，说：“先说明我可不是啊。去斯图加特打听打听，我爸爸爷爷可都是为帝国卖过命流过血的。”  
帕瓦尔故作镇定地又喝下一口啤酒。格雷茨卡问道：“可有查出是谁吗？”  
基米希摇了摇头：“现在还没查出来。上头把我们八人安排在同一个地方，就是为了方便观察。不过不用担心，我的朋友，至少我敢肯定我们四个是安全的。这也是为什么我邀请你们三个来我家作客。”  
帕瓦尔感到自己已经出了一层冷汗。接着他感觉到格雷茨卡的手在桌子底下牢牢地抓住了他。帕瓦尔收住自己的慌张，轻轻捏了捏格雷茨卡的手暗示自己没事。  
“但是他们四个有些危险。我有点担心尼克拉斯，我相信他是我们的好兄弟。”  
不是人人都有你这样的聪明和家境。帕瓦尔想。他从未觉得基米希如此危险过。

从基米希家一出来，托利索就跟他们挥手作别。帕瓦尔婉拒了基米希的司机送他们回家的请求，一个人往远处走去。  
格雷茨卡跟了上来，小声说道：“事情没那么简单，是吗？你是从哪里得知托利索是内鬼？”  
帕瓦尔托出早已准备好的说辞：“这是情报处的机密，恕我无可奉告。”  
格雷茨卡反问道：“那么你当时记住的那些公式就不是机密吗？”  
帕瓦尔停下脚步瞪了格雷茨卡一眼：“我现在给你背出来，你记得住吗？”  
格雷茨卡停下了脚步，看着帕瓦尔苦笑道：“没想到只是过了一顿饭，我们就开始互相怀疑了。”  
帕瓦尔叹了口气：“你错了，莱昂，是你在怀疑我。抱歉，我这段时间压力太大了。”  
“是我不对。我怎么忘了呢，密码学只有一个人得了1分，那就是你。”格雷茨卡正视着帕瓦尔，说：“我相信你，本杰明。”  
“这句话，说多了就没用了。”帕瓦尔继续往前走去。  
格雷茨卡跟了上去：“接下来呢，你还是会做？”  
“当然。”帕瓦尔说：“一次非正式的朋友聚会不会改变任何事情。你……还是会帮我吗？”  
格雷茨卡犹豫了，接着又点点头。  
帕瓦尔的神情缓和下来：“谢谢你，莱昂。三天后的晚上，我会带他去24区。”

“皇后殿下……”  
帕瓦尔微微皱眉：“暗号泄露，我已经告诉了里贝里。”  
托利索听到后，讪讪地笑了笑：“也是，反正你知我知。”  
“还有，在这里不要说法语。”帕瓦尔清了清嗓子用德语说道：“你和基米希关系不错？”  
托利索点燃一根烟：“枪与子弹罢了。”  
“除了我们还有谁？”  
托利索看了他一眼，笑道：“不能说。因为我还有点怀疑你。”  
帕瓦尔翻了个白眼。  
托利索打量了他一会，突然说道：“我终于知道为什么来的是你，不是那个瓦拉内了。”  
在这里听到别人说出他的名字，着实让帕瓦尔的心脏猛地抽搐了一下。  
“因为肤色，是吗？”托利索指了指自己的脸：“深色皮肤在这里不受人待见。等外面收拾干净了，希特勒就会像斯大林一样清理内部，把我们这些人统统做成人皮钱包，留下你们这些金发碧眼白皮肤的高等人。”  
帕瓦尔皱眉道：“我不是金发。这里很多德国人也不是。”  
“好吧，那就白皮肤。”托利索冷冷笑道：“再来个瓦拉内，他们只看肤色就能把我们一网打尽，管他那个瓦拉内有爱因斯坦的智商呢。”  
帕瓦尔做出看表的动作：“我没时间了，还有一堆密信要传达。八点钟，基地北门见。”  
“我要是不去呢？”  
帕瓦尔的神色从未如此冷峻：“那么，你就是在违抗组织的命令！”说完，转身就走。

无论如何，晚上八点，托利索还是准时出现在了约定的地点。帕瓦尔站在一辆车旁等着他。  
托利索骂骂咧咧上了车，等他意识到驾驶座有个人时，他意识到不妙：“你可没说有人跟我们一起去！”  
“我需要个人帮我开车。”帕瓦尔说着迅速关上车门，自己也坐到副驾驶座：“你们认识。他是指挥部的莱昂·格雷茨卡。”  
托利索带着怒气直接飙出法语：“你他妈让一个德国人跟我们去？”  
帕瓦尔干脆也用法语说道：“他听不懂。配合一点。我也不想大半夜跑到24区。这是上次里贝里给我的任务。他说24区有个一战时废弃的信号站，需要我们去调查……”  
帕瓦尔杜撰着愚蠢的谎言，只求能把时间再拖长一些。开车的格雷茨卡听出了托利索的愤怒，问道：“你们没事吧，本杰明？”  
“没事，继续开车。”帕瓦尔说道。  
“不对，里贝里不会让我们执行这么莫名其妙的任务。你他妈到底要做什么，放老子下车！”  
帕瓦尔掏出了手枪。  
这下托利索和格雷茨卡都惊呆了。但格雷茨卡手中还是紧握着方向盘。  
“只有这样才能让你安静下来，科伦丁。”  
托利索望着那死死盯着自己的黑色枪洞，恍然大悟。  
“我知道了，是里贝里让你来杀我的。”托利索换成德语说道：“格雷茨卡知道吗，他知道我们是同伙吗，他知道你跟里贝里那个马赛土匪私下接头吗，他知道你是法国人吗！”  
车子被猛地刹住了，停在漆黑一片的郊区小路。  
格雷茨卡看向帕瓦尔，喃喃道：“本……本杰明，你……”  
“我……我为法兰西潜伏了两年，竟然落得这种下场。”托利索的语气变得冷静，或者说是心灰意冷：“开枪吧。本杰明·帕瓦尔。”说着托利索抓住了帕瓦尔的手，试图将枪口往自己嘴里喂。  
疯子才会在车里开枪，四散的血和肉永远不可能清理干净。帕瓦尔立刻缩回了手，跳下车，将托利索拉了下来。  
离24区还有一段路，但是已经没有必要跑那么远了。  
“基米希说的没错，我们确实遭到了袭击。只不过我知道里贝里在那里埋了地雷，基米希被炸晕了，而我打开了箱子……”托利索被带下车时神情恍惚，嘴里不住说着：“……罗伊斯立刻来到了马特乌斯哨站，他的眼光太毒辣了，我撒的谎也太愚蠢。我被他吊了整整一天一夜，迫不得已，暴露了身份……早知道今天会死，我为何不死在那里？”  
帕瓦尔揪着托利索的后领，将他带到了一片杂草丛生的荒地。格雷茨卡在背后默默跟着。  
“我没有背叛法兰西，上帝在上，我没有给德国鬼子透露过任何情报！更危险的是你，帕瓦尔，基米希开始怀疑你了，他们留我一条命就是为了让你现身。你和你的德国好朋友，你们的结局会怎样？”  
“我会给你个痛快。”帕瓦尔冷冷地说。  
在枪口抵在后脑时，托利索浑身瘫软地跪在草丛中，一遍一遍地说着：“不要相信里贝里，不要相信他，不要相信他。上帝会宽恕我，我的灵魂会回到法兰西……”  
帕瓦尔预先装好了消声器，所以当他扣动扳机，只听到仿佛开枪击中棉花的声音后，托利索再也说不出一句话，仰面倒在草丛中。  
帕瓦尔惊讶于自己超出预期的冷静。他垂下了拿枪的手，听到格雷茨卡踩着杂草默默走了过来。  
帕瓦尔的声音微小而颤抖：“你……还相信我吗，莱昂？”  
背后只有沉默。  
帕瓦尔转过身，捕捉到格雷茨卡闪躲不及的眼神。  
格雷茨卡低声说道：“我相信……一个人在临死前不太可能编造那么多谎言。”  
帕瓦尔无奈地笑了笑：“你说的没错。”他抬起了手，在月光下，让格雷茨卡看到他手中的枪：“我做的太差劲了。如果德国人知道了我的身份，一定会笑掉大牙吧。给你，如果你没带枪的话。放心，这种地方跑不快的。”  
格雷茨卡看着他，呼吸突然急促了起来。他一掌打开帕瓦尔手中的枪，随即将他牢牢抱住，收紧双臂，仿佛要将帕瓦尔勒死在自己怀中：“帕瓦尔，本杰明·帕瓦尔！这才是你真正的法国名字吗？”  
帕瓦尔浑身无力，任由格雷茨卡抱着，也没有张开双臂回应这个拥抱。“是的。这才是我的名字。”帕瓦尔低声说着：“过了这么久，我总算可以说出自己的真名了。”  
格雷茨卡嘶声吼着：“你他妈疯了，你知不知道自己在做什么！”  
如果现在需要说一句遗言，帕瓦尔选择了里尔学院尊师的话：“我在用一己之力对抗整个帝国。”  
格雷茨卡只是用尽力气将帕瓦尔揉进自己怀里：“你跟他们不一样，我就知道，你怎么可能属于纳粹呢？”  
帕瓦尔轻轻推开了格雷茨卡，看着他的双眼问道：“那你呢？莱昂，你属于纳粹吗？”  
格雷茨卡捧着帕瓦尔的脸颊。月光下的帕瓦尔白得发青，双唇微张。一时之间他竟有些庆幸，这张嘴以后再也不会对自己吐出任何谎言了。  
格雷茨卡不再阻止自己，吻了上去。在月亮之下，在尸体之上。  
帕瓦尔的呼吸彻底乱了，他被格雷茨卡的双臂固定着动弹不得。被一双陌生的唇碾压着，帕瓦尔的思维却越发清晰。  
这不在他的计划范围内，但为什么不呢？  
没有什么比任务更重要。这里不正好有一名对纳粹失去信任的德国青年？  
帕瓦尔埋在格雷茨卡的肩头，悄声说着：“你是与我一起的，是吗，莱昂·格雷茨卡？”  
格雷茨卡抓紧了帕瓦尔背后的衣服：“我不知道。但是，当Max死后，我就……”  
就是这样。帕瓦尔知道自己没有赌错。“我知道，我不会陷你于危险中。但是，我需要请求你的保护。请给我时间，让我给你证明，我们的朋友根本没必要做出无意义的牺牲。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起鸡哥对不起天选！！！  
> 鸡哥！我知道你是要做德拜双料的男人是不会在意这些的！  
> 天选！我知道你是破仁大祭司役所以也不会在意这些的！！  
> 此刻那个码字的混蛋装成一只熊猫人路过ε=(´ο｀*)))


	7. 当化为灰烬

帕瓦尔静静坐在车里，精疲力竭，多么想一睡不起。  
但他睡不着。  
格雷茨卡也紧绷着脸，小心地将车子驶向慕尼黑。  
两人不发一言，将刚刚杀掉一个人的恐惧深埋在僵硬的皮囊下，恐惧地扑向等待他们的命运。  
格雷茨卡首先打破了沉默，低声问道：“你想好如何脱身了没？”  
帕瓦尔感觉头痛欲裂，只是敷衍地回答着：“他只是个小信息员，没人会……”  
“他是东欧方面军的接头人之一，代号24。”  
格雷茨卡的提醒令帕瓦尔突然烦躁不已：“我怎么会不知道，他和我做着一样的工作。”  
“他是24，你是21，你们的频段非常接近。”格雷茨卡回头波澜不惊地看了帕瓦尔一眼，像是在提醒他什么。  
他知道的比一个间谍还多。帕瓦尔更烦躁了，简直想打开车门自己走到慕尼黑。思索了好一会，他望向窗外，托着下巴说：“我可以暗中接手他的频道，上面又没人查这个，只要把每一条信息送到目的地就好了。”  
“所以我们需要应付的人只有一个。”格雷茨卡苦笑道：“那就是慕尼黑未来的情报处长。”  
帕瓦尔皱起眉。无论如何，约书亚·基米希是他目前阶段最大的障碍，他可不是托利索这样可以悄无声息解决掉的麻烦。

格雷茨卡故意在半路绕了个方向，没有沿着他们出城的路回去，而是从南侧另一个入口进了城。  
帕瓦尔让格雷茨卡将他放在托利索的住所处，并且坚持独自进入搜查。格雷茨卡一口答应了，只是在帕瓦尔准备打开车门时，抓住了他的手腕，轻轻捏了捏。  
这是什么意思？帕瓦尔看向了他的德国同伴。格雷茨卡眨了眨眼睛，轻声说了声：“小心。”  
这一句小心让帕瓦尔生起不太好的预感。在撬开门锁潜入托利索家中时，他的心脏仍在忐忑跳动。托利索所谓的家一眼都看得到头。狭窄的空间内只有一张单人床，铁质书桌和巨大的靠墙书架，上面只是寥寥放了一些报纸和《Die Wehrmacht》杂志[1]。书桌简单得如同一个孩子的课桌，墨水和钢笔并无异样，床单是新换的，衣钩空空，没有一件换洗衣物。帕瓦尔又走出房间，在楼道的公共垃圾区发现了曾被大量倾倒燃烧灰烬的黑色痕迹。  
重新回到亡者的房间内，帕瓦尔感受到一股彻头彻尾的寒意，托利索仿佛预见了自己的死亡或者永久离去，将整个房间收拾得像是再也不准备回来似的！  
接着他听到了脚步声。  
那是皮靴踏在踏实的灰泥地上的声音，清晰、稳重、不可阻挡。这年头穿皮靴的只能是军人，而且绝非一般士兵。  
脚步声在靠近房门的时候停了一下，也许那人意识到房门是微微打开的。  
这地方没地方藏身，就连床底下都不行。  
帕瓦尔深吸一口气，转过身，就看到基米希一脸诧异地站在自己面前。  
帕瓦尔冲着他微微一点头，率先开口说：“你怎么也在这里？”  
基米希僵硬地笑了笑：“这句话应该我来问你吧，魏斯帕尔。”  
“好吧。”帕瓦尔取出手枪，枪口对着自己放在书桌上：“托利索的尸体在北出口再往北五公里的荒草地中。”  
“什么？！”基米希惊呼。  
“对于他，你应该比我更了解吧。”帕瓦尔露出一个无所畏惧的笑。  
基米希咬牙道：“你他妈杀了我的线人？”  
能把这位大少爷逼得说脏话，帕瓦尔心里还挺佩服自己的：“你的这位线人早已暴露身份并且威胁到了我的人身安全。我想，我为了自保而选择除掉一个法国间谍，不算犯法吧？”  
基米希竟无话可说，只是瞪着帕瓦尔，后者也毫不畏惧地直视着他。接着基米希重重哼了一声，说道：“他如何威胁你？”  
帕瓦尔表情冷峻地说道：“这是我的私事，恕我无可奉告。”  
如果再冲动一点，基米希相信自己已经用枪指着他的头了。“间谍活动威胁帝国的安全，这里岂有私事可言。”他冷笑道：“除非你真的有把柄在他手内？怪不得你急着要将他灭口，不是吗，本杰明·魏斯帕尔？”  
“约书亚·基米希，你这是对我毫无根据的污蔑。”  
“那么我以慕尼黑情报处处长助手的身份再问你一次，本杰明·魏斯帕尔，你自称科伦丁·托利索曾经威胁过你，那么他在何时何地以何种手段威胁，你又是否向上级汇报过？”  
官压一头，帕瓦尔叹了口气：“我没有直接的证据。我只想说他甚至多次以我的外貌为由，试图伪造档案来污蔑我。确实，我长得太不像个德国人了。如果我被人诬陷，我再怎么辩驳，也没人会相信我，不是吗？”  
基米希沉默了。  
帕瓦尔暗自舒了一口气，接着说道“我不想与你为敌，约书亚，你是我的上级，我们还来自同一个家乡和同一所军校。现在如果你信得过我的话，我带你去看个东西。”他并没有给基米希留过多思考的时间，径直往外走去。  
如帕瓦尔所料，基米希还是跟了过来。两人来到臭气熏天的垃圾区，帕瓦尔指了指那些被烧焦的灰烬说：“托利索烧了不少东西，我们都白来了一趟。”  
基米希狐疑地看了帕瓦尔一眼，正想说些什么，忽然听见有人急匆匆跑上楼梯。  
来人看了帕瓦尔一眼，朝基米希快速行了个纳粹礼后说道：“报告少尉……”接着附在基米希耳边说了一通。  
帕瓦尔看着基米希的脸色猛然变得惨白。“有车吗？”基米希的声音竟带着颤抖。  
“报告少尉，车停在楼下。”  
基米希看了帕瓦尔一眼：“你跟我一起。”

基米希的车子像一条疯狗在慕尼黑宽阔的道路上狂奔。车窗大开着，风吹得人无法静下心来思考任何东西。  
车开到慕尼黑近郊一处院落。这原本僻静的地方现在里外都站了人。基米希跳下车就往房子里快步走去，帕瓦尔跟着下车，只感觉这里遍布死亡的气息。  
扫了一眼门牌，帕瓦尔知道了这是这段时间暂驻慕尼黑情报处的沙尔克情报员塞巴斯蒂安·鲁迪的临时住所。走进屋后，哪怕基米希立刻命人开窗，帕瓦尔也能在室内温暖的空气中闻到一股明显的氰化物气味。  
这味道越到浴室越明显，而鲁迪正是在浴室内，赤身裸体，宛如胎儿一般蜷缩着，静静侧躺在半干的浴缸中。  
帕瓦尔感到有些头晕。他走到窗前呼吸新鲜空气，听到基米希的声音从客厅传来：“自杀……殉情……开什么玩笑，克罗斯处长是不会相信的。”  
旁边有人犹豫道：“但是这些信件……”  
基米希眯着眼扫了扫被烧掉半截的信后摇摇头：“字太小了，该死的，我感觉头晕。”  
基米希捂着鼻子，也朝窗边走来。帕瓦尔主动接过了信件，上面的字扭曲而密集，句子之间毫无逻辑可言，仿佛是一个人在梦游的时候写的。“上面到底写了什么？”基米希问。  
帕瓦尔只能照着读了出来：“慕尼黑在下雨，正如你上前线的那天……太冷了，情报快要把我逼疯，用威士忌代替啤酒。我不思念家乡，回去会让我想起你，我宁愿长眠此地……没有了，下半截已经被烧掉。”  
基米希不可置信地摇摇头：“真的是殉情？在他即将返回沙尔克述职的时候？喂！你们还发现了什么？”他冲着屋里叫道。  
没有凶器，没有他人入侵的痕迹，鲁迪用来保管情报信件的皮箱完好无损地放在书桌上，底下压着明天去沙尔克的火车票。灶台上烧干的锅内残留着氰化物粉末，死者已经尸僵，脸上还残留着解脱的微笑。  
在帕瓦尔看来，那温热的苦杏仁味像极了被命运扼死的爱情。[2]对于塞巴斯蒂安·鲁迪，帕瓦尔只是略微听过这名字。但在今天第一次并且最后一次见过他后，帕瓦尔竟对他生起一丝羡慕之情。  
屋外传来汽车引擎声时，他看见基米希不出声地骂了一句“该死的！”  
身穿黑色少尉军装的托尼·克罗斯带着四名随行手下进入了鲁迪的小屋内。基米希绷着脸迎上去：“元首万岁！报告处长，我正在搜查此处。”  
“尸体呢？”克罗斯面无表情地问。  
“报告处长，尸体已经装入裹尸袋了。”  
克罗斯点点头，接着瞟了帕瓦尔一眼，仿佛在问他怎么也在这里。接着克罗斯走向浴室，手下欲拉开裹尸袋展示尸体，克罗斯摇了摇手阻止了。  
他摘下了帽子贴在胸口为死者默哀，屋内所有人见状也一起这样做着。  
“据说你们找到了他的遗书？”默哀完毕后，克罗斯走过来说。  
“应该不算是遗书，但……”  
“给我看看。”还没等基米希说完，克罗斯便伸出了手。帕瓦尔将那烧剩了半张的信递向克罗斯戴着白手套的手中。  
克罗斯捏着信转头便走，顺便指示同样戴着白手套的手下提走箱子。从他进这间屋子到走出去，全程不超过五分钟。  
“不知处长知不知道那件事？”基米希看着帕瓦尔，嘴角微微扬起。  
帕瓦尔神情淡漠地说：“你大可以告诉处长，我无所谓。”  
基米希冷笑一声便走了。

帕瓦尔失魂落魄地回到了自己的住所，等到终于关上门后，身体内残余的力气再也不能支撑，他靠着门滑了下去，呆呆坐着，直到天黑。  
他意识到已经太久没有给瓦拉内写信了。  
说些什么好呢？说他杀了同胞，在纳粹面前逢场作戏；说他亲吻了一个德国人，妄想在这片罪恶的土地上找到自己的同谋？  
屋内寂静得像是坟墓，但就算打开广播，传来的也是纳粹在苏联战场的捷报以及希特勒愿意给太平洋日军提供援助的嚣张宣言。帕瓦尔关掉广播，在桌上摊开信纸。钢笔在漏墨，手在颤抖，他咬着牙写下了“亲爱的Raph”……  
连那个人的名字都没写完，帕瓦尔都无法接着往下写了。苦杏仁的味道仍在脑内盘旋。他突然感觉自己不配写下那个人的名字。那是不忠，是玷污，是恨不得饮下一瓶氰化物的无地自容。他是间谍，杀人犯，却无法做“拉斐尔的本杰明”。帕瓦尔趴在桌上无声痛哭起来。

克罗斯将边缘被烧成焦黄色的半张信纸放在床头的台灯下，叹了一口气。  
罗伊斯脱下外套走了过来，问他叹气做什么。  
克罗斯没精打采地说：“我只是觉得这个人有些可惜。”  
罗伊斯看了看纸上的文字，对克罗斯晃了晃：“你真觉得他是自杀？”  
“没有他杀的证据，再说，我抽不出那么多人手专门调查一名沙尔克情报员的死。”克罗斯揉着自己的眉头说着这件令他头痛不已的事。  
罗伊斯过来揉了揉他金色的头发：“这有什么，柏林那边天天都在死人。党卫军对外毫无作为，对内就只知道消灭希姆莱[3]的政敌。”  
“这不一样。我总是觉得情报处有间谍。”  
“哦，本杰明·魏斯帕尔那个比利时小鸡仔？”罗伊斯脱剩一件白背心，大大方方躺在克罗斯旁边：“不成气候，除非捉到他的接头人。不过，这件事就留着基米希操心吧，你有更重要的事。”  
克罗斯反问道：“但我这边出了内鬼，就算我的情报工作再优秀，柏林也不会征召我，不是吗？”  
“你这傻瓜。”罗伊斯勾着克罗斯的脖子让他在自己身边躺下：“间谍哪里都有。别说慕尼黑了，多特蒙德，汉堡，莱比锡，甚至柏林总部都查出过间谍，我们这边不也一直在往英国法国送间谍？但是你看，这些小虫子有能力用他们的情报改变战争吗，哪怕是一场战役？”  
“你这么快就忘了伦敦空战的事了。”克罗斯面无表情地说。  
罗伊斯停顿了一下，接着说：“历史都是大人物推动的，而不是他们。这种小事啊，让以后基米希去处理吧。好了吧，你怎么还不开心？”  
克罗斯低声说：“鲁迪写的那些，我相信是真的。”  
“哦，这么说他真的为一名上了前线的人伤心欲绝。而女人不可能上前线，所以鲁迪爱上的是个男人，跟我们一样，怎么了？”罗伊斯一边玩着克罗斯深金色的头发一边说。  
克罗斯苦笑：“他让我想起另一个叫塞巴斯蒂安的人。”  
罗伊斯不以为然地笑笑：“你们慕尼黑人取名字真是没创意。”  
“你不知道，但在我们军校里，这是个公开的秘密。”克罗斯低声道：“去年有个叫塞巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格的学长在前线跟一个叫波多尔斯基的波兰战俘秘密好上了，学长甚至去战俘营解救那个波兰人，结果被同营的士兵发现。”  
听到波兰战俘两个词，罗伊斯的眼光暗了暗：“然后呢？”  
“他们被处以同性恋罪，送入了集中营。我听到的小道消息是……他们是手拉着手，笑着，一起跳进碱池的。”  
“好了，我知道了。”罗伊斯俯下身吻住克罗斯的双唇，试图让这个不苟言笑的人重新变得柔软。“他喜欢谁不好，喜欢一个战俘，这就比较严重。”罗伊斯试图打消克罗斯内心的顾虑和恐惧：“我们又不是……他们。”  
在被罗伊斯脱下衣服露出裸露的身体时，克罗斯闭上了眼睛，低声呢喃：“我不想跟那个学长一样变成丑闻……”  
“怎么会呢？”罗伊斯的双唇贴上了那片总是藏在军衣下的白皙皮肤。  
他的吻点点落在胸膛，克罗斯却感觉是心脏中了一枪又一枪。他也不晓得自己是不是天生的爱无能，每次罗伊斯来与他亲热，他想到的都是罗伊斯传言中的各类情人们。那些人肯定都已经死了，一群死于爱情和战争的幽灵，围观他们做爱。  
当罗伊斯缓缓进入他的身体时，克罗斯在疼痛中反而更加思维清晰。前两天慕尼黑秘密发过来的信函就被他放在床头柜中，里面是北非战线情报官的征召通知。  
罗伊斯肯定不知道这件事，否则他一定会问的。基米希那么势在必得，慕尼黑这烂摊子就交给他吧。克罗斯心想。他根本不会问罗伊斯的意见，因为无论罗伊斯是否愿意，他都将只身前往马德里，以清白的背景独自建立伊比利亚和北非的情报网络。忍受着体内器官的进出，克罗斯承认了自己或许真的是个爱无能的事实。此刻在自己身上驰骋的人迟早会知道，托尼·克罗斯的人生计划中并不会有他的一席之地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Die Wehrmacht 《武装力量》是德国军队的官方杂志。该杂志由武装力量高层指挥部(Oberkommando der Wehrmacht)出资在柏林印制。  
> （参考源：https://bbs.tiexue.net/post_8682634_1.html）  
> [2]这句话跟整个场景都借鉴于《霍乱时期的爱情》。  
> [3]海因里希·希姆莱，纳粹党卫军首领。
> 
> 关于本章一些额外的逼逼：  
> 1.鲁迪吧我是去年世界杯才认识的。记得上场没几分钟就受伤扑街了，当时他受伤倒地那样子就让我想起14年的罗伊斯【。】后来看小哥哥白白净净的不过还是被破仁卖到沙尔克。这个赛季破矿不说也罢，好歹比斯图加特好一点23333333  
>  突然搞出这个插曲主要是卷毛杀了天选这件事不太好圆过去，以我的大脑还想不出一个完美的脱身方案，所以只能耍赖按下突发事件按钮强行转移大家的注意力=v=  
> 2.总是被我拿来当素材的猪波，我对不起他们……话说昨天还是前天波还在ins发了个他跟猪一起代言的薯片，当时整个人都卧槽了，9102了竟然还能看到他们一起打广告。赞美这家薯片！有机会去破德玩一定买你们家薯片吃！  
> 3.托尼老师给我的总体印象还是性冷淡风的，所以就干脆这么写了哈哈哈哈哈。终于要写到托尼老师转会了，感觉自己进展还是挺快的【打死】  
> 4.还是喜欢写群像戏，感觉比写单人容易多了。  
> 5.我错了鸡哥，鸡哥求求你别打我鸡哥。鸡哥算了算了。


	8. 黑胶碎片

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 热烈祝霍你仁七连冠！  
> 热烈祝霍罗贝里在你仁演绎了一次完美的终场秀！

托利索死后第二天的晚上，帕瓦尔借了格雷茨卡的车，一个人开出城外。  
他首先找到了法国同胞独自深眠的地方。托利索侧躺在芦苇丛中，皮肤灰白，后脑依旧血肉模糊。快要入冬了，慕尼黑的温度一天凉过一天。万幸这里没有聚集大量食腐的动物。对这具尸体，帕瓦尔甚至不敢多看一眼，只有闷着头用铲子翻动泥土，让这名年龄与自己相仿的年轻人一点点陷入敌国的土地，在不属于自己的地方长眠。  
在把泥土压平之前，帕瓦尔折了一束芦苇花序，放在托利索的胸口处。  
他突然很恨里贝里，非常恨。这种被人当枪使的感觉让帕瓦尔感到死亡无时无刻不在环绕着自己。如果现在那刀疤怪人站在自己面前，帕瓦尔确信自己绝对会一铲子打过去。  
他拖着铲子回到车上，并没有掉头回慕尼黑，而是继续向前踩下油门。

24区是慕尼黑郊外的一个废弃的工业区。在煤矿枯竭后，这里的每个人都选择了以各种方式投身帝国狂热的战争事业。 从此以后，24区便成为一个被人遗忘的鬼镇。  
帕瓦尔将手枪塞进外衣口袋后下了车。他明白为何里贝里要求他将托利索抛尸此地了，这阴森寂静的地方再过十年恐怕也不会有人踏入这里。在猫头鹰的叫声中，帕瓦尔感觉自己也不是个活人。这么想着，他心中没有了一丝一毫的恐惧，便朝着镇子深处走去。  
风吹过松树林的声音忽高忽低传来，活像旧日里工人们在酒馆畅饮啤酒时开怀大笑的声音。一定有手风琴为他们伴奏。哦！美好的生活啊！白天给帝国挖煤，晚上就沉入温柔乡啊！哦！伟大的德意志啊，我们丝毫不羡那普鲁士的君王啊！  
路过那些依旧摆满瓶瓶罐罐的酒吧时，帕瓦尔低声哼着往日与里尔的同学们一起歌唱的音调。接着他看到一幢挂着邮局牌子的双层旧屋。铁门虚掩着，锁已经被破坏。  
帕瓦尔打开门时原本捂着嘴，却发现这间房子里异常干净。地面和柜台一尘不染，空气中只飞舞着稀薄的灰尘，当帕瓦尔踏入时，并没有在地上留下脚印。  
他打开小型手电筒往内探寻，路过一个留声机，便将探针轻轻放在黑胶片上，按下开关。本来并没有期待能听到什么，留声机的大喇叭里却传来一个人的脚步声。  
帕瓦尔停下了，在黑暗中认真听着。  
那人似乎很不安，在小房间内走来走去。这并不是个录音的好地方，帕瓦尔甚至能听到窗外几声枪响和人群大叫的声音。  
那人终于停下，用法语低声说道：“9月19日……”  
帕瓦尔突然浑身僵硬，他急忙熄灭手电筒，仿佛担心有人会发现这里似的。  
“……代号伊斯科已经清除，其本名为弗朗西斯科·苏亚雷斯，右党秘密人士。于他身上搜得密信，下面是破译内容。”  
帕瓦尔知道现在不是捂着嘴巴哭泣的时间，他站在黑暗的中心，闭上眼，试图在背景的噪声中记住那人说的每一个字。  
“弗朗哥首相最终回复：西班牙不便参与北非战事，但马德里的大门永远向希特勒总理敞开。若有帝国军官来访，我将不闻不问，不插手，不协助，不遣返。”  
那人停顿片刻，接着说道：“结合之前的情报，西班牙一直在暗中观察此事，因此慕尼黑方面不适合立即行动，以免暴露。静观其变，至少提前三天告知‘起飞’时机即可。”  
接着那人的声音消失，他没有再说话，也没有停止录音。远处慌乱的人们用西班牙语吆喝着，枪声，脚步声，东西破碎声。帕瓦尔走到留声机前死死盯着喇叭里的黑洞，眼泪就要挡不住掉下。说话啊！他在心里嘶吼着。求求你再说一句吧！  
帕瓦尔想去碰那留声机的探针，手举在半空时，喇叭里像听到了他的呼唤似的，在白噪音一样的骚乱声中又传来了那个声音。  
“本杰。”  
帕瓦尔连忙擦了眼泪，如梦似幻间，差点说了声我在。  
“放心，我还活着，至少今天还活着。”他自嘲着：“马德里太热了，真的，我被晒黑了许多。”  
帕瓦尔噙着眼泪笑了笑。  
“保护好自己，乐观一些，离我们重聚的日子越来越近了。我爱你。”  
录音终于结束了，探针自动弹了上去。  
帕瓦尔立刻伸手去拿碟片，但是刚把碟片揭起，留声机就发出爆炸声，火花溅到他的手背上。  
所幸爆炸并不大，刚刚够把里面的碟片烧毁。  
最终帕瓦尔忍着手上的剧痛，也只在冒着火苗的机器上抢救下来一小片在高温中变形的黑色胶片。  
燃烧冒出的烟雾太浓烈，呛得他直流眼泪。

当帕瓦尔回到慕尼黑，他的脸上已经没有半点悲伤的痕迹。他把车还给格雷茨卡时，脸上还带着微笑。  
这不是装的。只要得知了瓦拉内还活着，哪怕是在一周之前，也能让帕瓦尔发自内心地开心。  
从车里出来后，格雷茨卡看到帕瓦尔的手惊呼了出来：“你的手怎么成这样了！”  
帕瓦尔看了看自己的左手，满是被灼伤的痕迹，大拇指根部还有一个烧伤的水泡。但是一路开车回来，他没有任何感觉。  
格雷茨卡二话不说就把帕瓦尔拉进了自己家。经历过野外战场训练的他熟练地处理着帕瓦尔手上的烧伤。在拿起消毒针时，他迟疑了，抬头看了看帕瓦尔。他的临时病人冲着他笑了笑：“尽管做，没关系，我不怕痛。”  
格雷茨卡捧着帕瓦尔的手，也笑了笑：“还记得学院那次足球赛吗，你的脖子被吕迪格的鞋子刮伤了，倒在地上半天，我都要被吓坏了。”  
“脖子被他刮伤和被他一脚踩断，我只能选择前者。”帕瓦尔说道：“如果不算我们送箱子，我觉得我离死亡最近的其实是那次吧。”  
格雷茨卡看着他，只感觉他不经意的一笑就能要了自己的命。轻轻捏了捏他的手，格雷茨卡利落地用针挑开了水泡，再用酒精彻底消毒。  
他还说自己不怕痛，在擦酒精的时候，他的手明明抖了一下。格雷茨卡暗笑。  
留一个伤员在自己家里过夜是再正常不过的一件事。  
格雷茨卡给帕瓦尔准备了干净的睡衣，并坚持让他睡在自己床上。  
帕瓦尔侧躺在格雷茨卡比双人床窄但比单人床宽的床上，打量着他的家。  
如果以住所的简陋程度来抓间谍，帕瓦尔感觉自己就将紧跟着托利索壮烈牺牲了。格雷茨卡的家处处都彰显着他是鲁尔区一名成功商人的儿子。单是这张床，虽然帕瓦尔躺上去浑身僵硬，也不得不承认真是舒服。  
格雷茨卡收拾好自己后便在帕瓦尔背后躺了下来。帕瓦尔立刻准备起身：“我还是睡外面……”  
格雷茨卡轻轻按住了他：“床上不好吗，本杰？”  
帕瓦尔不知道如何回答，沉默了片刻才说道：“我不习惯……”  
他确实不习惯跟不是瓦拉内的人同睡一张床。  
格雷茨卡的声音从背后传来：“我不会怎么样的……”  
帕瓦尔把脸埋进枕头紧紧闭上眼睛，背后格雷茨卡动了几下，还是迟疑地低声问道：“我……可以抱着你吗？”  
帕瓦尔没有作声。背后的人把这当做了默认，伸开手臂轻轻搂住了他。  
帕瓦尔暗自叹了口气，轻声道：“我们是不是太快了。”  
“你放心，本杰明·帕瓦尔。在得到你的允许前，我不会做任何事。”格雷茨卡轻轻蹭帕瓦尔的卷发，满足地笑。  
帕瓦尔尽量控制呼吸的节奏，在黑暗中继续打量着格雷茨卡的房间转移注意力。那瑞士摆钟充满童真，上头的小猫头鹰在晚上九点后就自动闭上眼睛，停止准点报时。唉，好热，被他这样紧紧搂着。  
帕瓦尔扭了扭身子。  
格雷茨卡也半天睡不着，他轻声问道：“都处理干净了吗？”  
帕瓦尔知道他说的是什么，点了点头，说道：“谢谢你借我车子。”  
“只要你来找我，任何时间……”格雷茨卡将脸埋进帕瓦尔的颈窝，深深吸了一口。  
感受着脖子处的凉意，帕瓦尔接着问道：“这几天有关于西班牙的消息吗？”

来自柏林的专列已经在慕尼黑火车站停了整整一个晚上。克罗斯送罗伊斯来到站台时，远远听见列车长吆喝了一声，引擎开始轰鸣作响，火车像一只愤怒的公牛似的喷出浓重的白烟。  
“那么，我们之间就要告一段落了。”罗伊斯看着属下将一个个箱子搬上车，转过身对克罗斯说。  
“没错。祝您此次去柏林述职一帆风顺，罗伊斯司令。”  
基本没有语气波动的敬语让罗伊斯的笑容僵硬了，他看着克罗斯，莫名感到一丝尴尬。“你不好奇……我们什么时候能再见面？”  
克罗斯挑眉说道：“反正你也不知道，不是吗？”  
“是，我也不知道，妈的……”罗伊斯只能点燃一根烟好让自己看上去舒展一些。  
火车发出像被人掐住嗓子似的尖锐笛声。  
克罗斯望了一眼站在车门里等罗伊斯上车的列车员，说：“你该上车了。”  
“他们可以等我一会。”罗伊斯把烟头掷在地上：“你还是在害怕，我不懂你有什么好怕的。明明有我……”  
“那个波兰间谍……”克罗斯眯着眼轻声说道：“是你迟迟得不到柏林征召的原因吗？”  
罗伊斯愣住了，激动又有些愤怒：“你调查我？”  
克罗斯露出了淡淡的职业微笑：“你对我的帮助，我不会忘记。你是我奋斗的参照物，而且我很快就要赶上你了。”  
罗伊斯呵呵笑了两声：“慕尼黑情报处长……我第一次见到你的时候，你明明还是个……算了。托尼克罗斯，你能取得比我更多的成就，证明给慕尼黑和柏林看吧。不过我一定会让我们在帝国的中心再度相见。”  
罗伊斯快步离去，仿佛并不留恋慕尼黑的任何事物。当火车开走时，他的话犹在耳边，克罗斯却隐约感到，这是他们的最后一面了。

处长将要升迁早已是慕尼黑情报处公开的秘密。哪怕是整天用推车搬运纸质情报的杂工也能看得出最明显的迹象——处长助理基米希被指派了越来越多的工作，整天脚步匆忙眼神锐利地地进出处长办公室，却丝毫没有厌恶和倦怠的表示。  
而处长将要迁往何地则是大家在背地里热烈讨论的问题。自从一些人声称自己听过“来源可信的小道消息”，说克罗斯将前往柏林后，越来越多的人信服了这个观点。这太显而易见了，看看那个多特蒙德的罗伊斯就知道，哪个纳粹军官不想在希特勒的身边显露头角呢？  
剩下一成左右的人认为柏林之路并没有那么容易，帝国会将克罗斯处长派到海外战场锻炼。比如去罗马，给那帮意大利废物出谋划策；或者巴黎，摸清楚那帮法国佬假意投降后都在打什么小算盘；甚至有人猜测基辅，理由是要为帝国远征苏联提供更多的情报支持。  
这种时候，帕瓦尔做的都是微笑的旁听者，偶尔附和一下讨论最激烈的那几位的观点。  
这天中午时分，帕瓦尔在情报处的后花园见到了正在等待的格雷茨卡。他借了格雷茨卡一根烟后又向他借火，在埋头点烟的时候他低声报了一串情报代码，接着用更低的声音说道：“我需要知道目的地。”  
下午他就得到了答复。格雷茨卡塞来一张写着摩斯密码的小纸条，帕瓦尔不到半分钟就破解了出来，上面写的是“马德里”。

帕瓦尔这次并没有去那家又脏又乱的酒馆，而是来到了慕尼黑一处钟表修理店。  
哪怕是里贝里这样的人，也能处理那些最复杂精细的手表机芯。帕瓦尔自从走进来后，只能默默站在旁边看他把手表修完。在半个小时的等待中，他产生过不止一次把里贝里的工作台掀翻的想法。  
“好了，你说吧。”里贝里终于朝椅背后仰过去，扭了扭脖子。  
“我破译的信息是一个日期，目的地是马德里。”  
“多久？”  
“一周后。”  
“所以？”里贝里一脸不屑。  
帕瓦尔盯着他满嘴乱七八糟的牙，按捺着虚火说道：“我判断克罗斯将在一周后前往马德里。”  
里贝里冷笑了一声：“传递错误情报可是死罪啊。”  
帕瓦尔也冷笑一声：“你现在并不能断定我的情报是错误的。”  
“行行行。”里贝里翘起二郎腿：“对了，你那小情人儿不是在马德里？反正如果你的情报暴露了马德里那帮人，被坑的又不是我。行了你回去吧。”  
“等等！”帕瓦尔急忙说道：“那个录音，你有备份吗？”  
“什么录音？哦！那个啊。”里贝里斜了他一眼：“这种会暴露我们和马德里两拨人的情报，留那一份我都觉得危险。你看看你的手，你那天肯定想去拿黑胶是不是？你什么时候能专业一点？”  
帕瓦尔沉默地看了看自己的手，上面的烧伤已经结疤，像小孩胡乱用笔画上去的。  
“我已经答应你了，你除掉内鬼，我给你瓦拉内的近况。现在挪一挪你的屁股给我去外面凉快去。”  
“我也要给他录音。”帕瓦尔咬着牙说。他知道自己是个不专业的、糟糕的间谍，满脑子只想着那一个人，所以他一点都不在乎里贝里投来的鄙夷眼神。  
好在里贝里的钟表铺里什么都有。不仅有信号干扰器和万能开锁针，他还有小型的黑胶录音机。  
在了解录音机的基本用法后，帕瓦尔看了看杵在旁边的里贝里，迟疑着说道：“你……可以出去吗？”  
里贝里哼笑了一声走出房间。  
帕瓦尔紧张地呼吸都急促了，按下录音键后，有那么几秒钟只是呆呆盯着黑胶片在探针下机械地转动。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，深吸一口气，对着机器，用法语轻柔地说道：  
“拉……拉法，是我，本杰。听到你平安我太高兴了。这段时间发生了很多事，我总是心情不好。那天听到你说话的声音，我哭了出来，真的。如果在这种地方能有什么东西保护我，那就是你对我的思念吧。我们分开已经一年多了，我还是经常梦见我们以前的时候。我总是做着违背自己本心的事，时间长了，我会变成你不认识的人吗？这样的日子太难熬了，真是不知道还有多久才能结束。但是你放心，我会努力生存下去，你也是。我爱……”  
话未结束，探针就自动跳了起来。帕瓦尔看着停止转动的黑胶碟片，感觉自己心中空荡荡的，什么东西都填不满。  
他万分小心地取下碟片，还好，这次机器没有爆炸。他交给了里贝里，让刀疤男保证这张碟片会被送到马德里，能让瓦拉内听到。  
“你的口气还不小啊。”里贝里歪歪斜斜的笑意里充满讽刺。  
“谁像我一样有个德国线人？”帕瓦尔淡定说道：“我可是组织里独一无二的信息源。”  
那个让他有底气跟里贝里谈条件的格雷茨卡，帕瓦尔绝对不会让瓦拉内知道这个人的存在。  
里贝里表面上答应了，看着帕瓦尔双手插进外衣口袋，走出了钟表铺的门。  
在帕瓦尔离开十分钟后，里贝里取出黑胶碟片，翻来覆去看了几眼，没放在机器上听，而是像掰断一根长法棍似的，干净利落地将碟片掰成了好几瓣锋利的碎片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写点啥，忘记要说啥了  
> 就这样吧，没办法学霸，不能出场就是不能出场x


	9. 冬天的夜晚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 需要预警吗= =  
> 如果预警的话那就是，第二个tag开始绿第一个tag【。】

在克罗斯任慕尼黑情报处处长这段时间以来，除了参加重要会议以外，在众人面前露脸的次数屈指可数。情报处的男男女女时常感叹着，处长明明年轻有为，更长着一张电影明星般的脸，却让自己过着如同教士一样的隐居生活。也许他每次出现，帝国都要付给他出场费吧。  
然而这一天，克罗斯穿着一身黑色军官服，早早来到了情报处，他的金发一丝不苟向后固定，面带微笑，容光焕发。带着一脸谦逊而专业的笑，他开始跟情报处每个人握手。  
众人只感觉见鬼了。  
帕瓦尔看着一个个熟人面带略微尴尬的微笑与克罗斯握手。科曼附近的空位置原本是托利索的，只是过了一个多星期，托利索的桌子上便堆了很多人们“顺便”放在那里的资料，轻易掩盖了此人早已不在这一事实。当克罗斯经过这个位置时，科曼和帕瓦尔都神色复杂地看了一眼。  
接着他们的眼神对在一起。帕瓦尔平时很少跟他说话，在这样的地方，沉默是对自己最大的保护。  
克罗斯无法阻挡地朝帕瓦尔走了过来，恍惚间，帕瓦尔回想起了见面希特勒的那个下午。  
“本杰明，很荣幸这段时间能跟你们一起工作。”  
帕瓦尔也摆出一副公式化的微笑：“能为学长工作是我的荣幸。”  
“柏林计划将我派到拉卢维耶尔[1]去，听说是你的故乡？”  
他在撒谎。帕瓦尔的内心清楚无比。“是我母亲的故乡，但我在斯图加特出生，从未踏入比利时一步。”  
对于帕瓦尔的回答，克罗斯只是点了点头，随即说道：“请务必出席晚宴，这是我对情报处大家伙的一些心意。”

晚宴的规模并不大。自从前线传来莫斯科占领失败的消息后，国内的氛围迅速变得如同这深冬一样严肃冷峻。所有人只身前来，没有一名家眷。黑鹰旗沉重地挂在宴会厅的墙上，华尔兹懒洋洋地响起，像是奏给一个身穿华服但已然临终的老人。  
而克罗斯，脸被灯光照得苍白，但双眼还是锐利的。情报处最后一天琐碎的工作也丝毫没让他疲倦。他接过一名安保处长诺伊尔递过来的一根雪茄抽了一口，仰起头悠悠地吐出烟雾。远远看着克罗斯与其他高官侃侃而谈的样子，帕瓦尔猜测他并不知道马德里有什么在等着他。  
他就像个普鲁士旧贵族一样，优雅地与现在告别，头也不回地迈向自己的第二战场。  
不知为何，帕瓦尔还挺羡慕他的。  
晚宴后是形同虚设的舞会时间。由于没有带家眷，一些人便邀请身边的女同事一起跳舞，但大多数人三三两两地站在一起，讨论着工作、战争和生活。  
帕瓦尔独自端着一小杯酒，站在舞会边缘观察这克罗斯旁边聚集的有头有脸的人，将他们的脸一个个与事先掌握的情报匹配。  
格雷茨卡一直在宴会厅的另一端，在和基米希说着什么。帕瓦尔和他的眼神远远地重合了。基米希也朝帕瓦尔这边看了过来。格雷茨卡没说什么，只是远远朝帕瓦尔举起了酒杯。  
帕瓦尔也对他举起酒杯，微微点了点头。  
一转身，科曼突然无声无息出现在旁边，把帕瓦尔吓了一跳。  
“还是啤酒好。”科曼说：“劳烦借过一下，我想再倒两杯苦麦。”  
“需要帮忙吗？”帕瓦尔往旁边挪了挪。  
“太好了，如果你能帮我拿一下杯子。”科曼毫不客气地把接满啤酒的玻璃杯递给帕瓦尔，接着快速用及其微弱的音量说了句：“Mia san mia.”  
帕瓦尔眨了眨眼睛。上一个暗号在泄露后即被废止，前两天里贝里才将新暗号传达给了他。没想到一直在情报处负责传达工作的科曼竟然也是他的法国同胞。  
帕瓦尔也低声回道：“Mia san mia.”  
科曼对他眯了眯左眼，便从帕瓦尔手中接过杯子，端着满满两杯巴伐利亚苦麦穿过人群走向安保处的大个子聚勒。他将一杯递给聚勒，两个人数到三开始仰头比酒。在这个气氛并不活跃的晚宴上，这两人将周围二十来个围观者逗笑了。  
一曲奏完，克罗斯拍了拍手让大家都朝他望了过去。在大家的鼓掌和欢呼声中，他走到舞池正中央，又说了一遍白天对上百人重复了上百次的感谢套话。接着他像报幕的主持人似的，邀请基米希走到台前，让大家热烈欢迎新的情报处长。  
帕瓦尔跟随人群机械地拍着手。  
基米希站在那里，灯光照射着他，和他为了准备当处长而刻意蓄起的胡须。在他挥手向众人致意时，被灯光的投影略微掩盖的双眼瞟了帕瓦尔一眼。

冬雪会让人心情愉悦，但如果在隆冬降的不是雪而是冷入骨髓的冻雨，则会让人心生不详的预感。  
帕瓦尔将自己裹得严严实实，走向电影院。  
虽然是白天，慕尼黑的街道却比半夜还冷清。天上的黑云触手可及，偶尔有电车哐哐地开过。一伙佩戴“希特勒少年团”袖章的少年们提着棍子往远处跑去，不一会，那里传来砸碎玻璃的声音。当帕瓦尔从他们旁边再次路过时，他看到那些孩子从砸烂的木门闯入，在众人欢呼中拖出一名哭喊的犹太女人。  
太冷了，太冷了。帕瓦尔呼出一口白气，慕尼黑的冬天都如此难熬，不知道苏联的冬天是怎样的场景。  
马德里呢，希望马德里能暖和些。

你在战争时期看不到什么好电影。  
破旧的电影院内观众寥寥。一个秃头老男人插着兜坐在前排，像雕塑似的一动不动，也不知道是真的在看还是已经睡着了。帕瓦尔轻声走到最后一排的位子坐下。  
过了十多分钟，又一个人悄悄走了进来，坐在帕瓦尔旁边。  
“嗨。”他轻声说。  
“嗨。”帕瓦尔也轻声道，露出一个稍纵即逝的微笑。  
电影非常无聊，但帕瓦尔一直盯着没有转头，然而他还是能感受到身旁的人一直在看着他。没有办法，他还是转过头去。“莱昂，”他低声说道：“你有事情要跟我说？”  
格雷茨卡叹了口气：“没有什么……特别的事情。我们说好，把这当做一次普通约会，不是吗？”  
是啊。帕瓦尔想起来了，这是一场“地下情人”之间秘密的电影约会，在这座濒死的城市，坟墓一样黑暗的电影院里。格雷茨卡调整了一下坐姿：“现在的电影有声音了，看着跟真的一样。”  
帕瓦尔笑了笑。可不跟真的一样。一个德国小镇青年告别了青梅竹马去参军，跟随军队一路西行踏平法国的土地，绕过马其诺防线，一枪一个解决掉挡路的法国兵。希特勒万岁、劣质失真的枪声响彻整个电影院。Merde，怎么看了部这样的电影？  
格雷茨卡在黑暗中抓住帕瓦尔冰冷的手。  
帕瓦尔没有动，那人的手开始变本加厉了，手指穿过帕瓦尔的指缝，五指交缠紧紧扣在一起。  
格雷茨卡的手也并不温暖。都怪今天实在是太冷了。  
格雷茨卡低声说：“我被调到了情报处，明天就过来。”  
帕瓦尔点了点头：“我听说了。”  
“你不好奇是谁让我调过去的？”  
帕瓦尔有点惊讶：“是他？”  
格雷茨卡轻叹一声：“他还是把我当成可以信任的朋友。”  
“他可不仅仅是让你换一个位置吧，处长大人的朋友？”  
格雷茨卡将帕瓦尔的手举起来吻了一口，说：“你简直能看穿一切。没错，而且与你有关。基米希让我……暗中观察你的一举一动，找到你是内鬼的证据。”  
帕瓦尔眯着眼，看了看他被抓起的手，说道：“我现在就被你牢牢抓在手里，逃不掉了。”  
格雷茨卡将那手贴在自己的面颊，像感受一片顶级天鹅绒似的轻轻抚摸着。帕瓦尔甚至能感受到手心贴在他胡茬上的刺痒。  
“没错，你逃不掉了，本杰明·帕瓦尔。”格雷茨卡笑着露出了他比一般人更尖的虎牙。

地下情人是绝对不会在电影散场后手牵着手走出去的。格雷茨卡先离开了，而帕瓦尔直到电影里歌颂帝国雄师的宏伟交响演奏完毕后才起身离去。  
从电影院出来时，雨已经停了，天黑得像地狱，路灯昏黄的光在寒风中颤栗。帕瓦尔纠结该往哪个方向走。最终还是选择了回家相反的方向。  
他再度来到格雷茨卡的家门口，犹豫了一会，按下门铃。  
门迅速打开了，仿佛主人一直站在门后等着似的。  
当帕瓦尔走进，他才发现格雷茨卡着实将家里好好收拾了一番。接着格雷茨卡点上桌上的蜡烛，关了灯。  
一时间黑暗中除了火光，就是两双对视的眼了。  
格雷茨卡拉起帕瓦尔的手，将他送到桌边坐下，自己则一道一道地在不大的桌上摆上食物，土豆泥、南瓜面包、德式酸菜，一边摆一边不好意思地说：“我……从来没下过厨房，如果你不想吃的话，也没关系。”  
帕瓦尔看了看桌上的蔬菜沙拉笑了，现在谁能吃得起新鲜蔬菜这么奢侈的东西呢？  
“不过我托人带了瓶这个。”格雷茨卡像展示宝贝似的从黑暗中抱出一瓶红酒：“勃艮第，沙……霞多丽，我没读错吧？”  
这下帕瓦尔终于无法控制地笑出了声。格雷茨卡也笑了，坐下往帕瓦尔的杯子中开始倒。帕瓦尔按住了格雷茨卡的手腕，说：“红酒不是啤酒那样倒的，也不用倒那么多……”  
格雷茨卡讪讪地放下了酒瓶，说：“我真的没喝过，你知道德国人几乎不喝红酒。”  
帕瓦尔拿起酒瓶，轻声说：“看我来给你倒。”

帕瓦尔平躺在格雷茨卡的床上，双手放在胸前，酷似一副主动献身的样子。  
明明并不打算做什么，但帕瓦尔能够感受到全身的血液在不受控制地倒流，身体有种高位截瘫的感觉。在看到格雷茨卡赤裸着上身走过来时，帕瓦尔感受不到自己的心跳了。  
格雷茨卡并没有绕到另一侧上床，而是直接帕瓦尔身上越过去。帕瓦尔听到了他的呼吸。  
他贴着帕瓦尔的后背躺了下来。隔着一层衣服，帕瓦尔也能感到另一具肉体正在努力地给自己散发温暖。  
从背后抱了一会，格雷茨卡轻声问道：“可以吗？”  
帕瓦尔轻轻嗯了一声，表示疑问。  
格雷茨卡迟疑片刻，接着问道：“可以亲你吗？”  
帕瓦尔沉默了。他想到和格雷茨卡的上一个亲吻，被托利索的尸体见证着，超出理智范围之外。但是今天不一样，他们的思维很清晰，格里茨卡在静静等待他的允许。  
帕瓦尔还是没有作声，包括格雷茨卡开始行动时。这无声的接纳让格雷茨卡就欣喜若狂。他将帕瓦尔轻轻翻过来，同时自己爬上了他的身。捧着帕瓦尔的脸，格雷茨卡先是在额头，两边脸颊各印上一吻后，俯身衔住他的双唇。  
帕瓦尔的呼吸梗住，紧闭着双眼感受那双陌生却也不陌生的双唇压了上来，柔软湿润。双唇被分开，格雷茨卡的舌头探了进来追逐他的舌尖，简直是个不容拒绝的霸道入侵者。  
红酒开始在体内发热。格雷茨卡离开帕瓦尔红酒色的双唇，一路往下，在他的身体上触摸探索。他的下巴看上去圆润，但嘴唇能够清晰感受到里面包裹着坚硬的骨头。睡衣底下是他突出的锁骨和一直被各种衣服掩盖的胸膛。格雷茨卡亲吻着，同时将手贴了上去。触摸帕瓦尔的感觉总是能令他疯狂。而他也爱死了帕瓦尔因他的触摸而紧绷身体时，肌肉的细微变化。  
最终，帕瓦尔的上衣还是被脱了下来，两人半身赤裸着，皮肤紧贴。格雷茨卡除了亲吻和抚摸外，没有再做更多。但是帕瓦尔一直感受着他的腿情不自禁地摩擦着自己的腿，他的那里越来越硬，让帕瓦尔无法忽视那种被顶着的感觉。  
他在内心对自己冰冷地自嘲。本杰明·帕瓦尔，瞧瞧你为自保做了什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 实则是扎球的老家，这里借用一下。其实扎球老家和卷卷老家离得挺近的。


	10. 马德里的套索

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色死亡预警  
> 儿童节快乐【。

约书亚·基米希甫一上位，便表现出和前任处长克罗斯完全不同的一面。正式成为情报处长的第一天，他先开了个小会，与大家称兄道弟后，即宣布了新颁布的“基米希法律”一二三条，将自己的影响力扩散到情报处工作的每一个角落。开完会后他开始大发雷霆，指出一名情报员工作的种种疏忽，不到一米八的个子却将将近两米的大汉骂得哭哭啼啼。  
帕瓦尔知道情报处以后怕是再也安静不下来。他暂时停止了和里贝里的接头，并且从来不找科曼说一句话。  
然而几天后，帕瓦尔能渐渐感到基米希并不准备立即对他采取行动。基米希有的时候会把格雷茨卡叫到办公室去谈一会，接着什么事都没有发生。格雷茨卡回来的时候会刻意看一眼帕瓦尔，帕瓦尔从来都装作没注意。  
那一天就要过去一个星期了。自从那天帕瓦尔于凌晨离去后，格雷茨卡的存在迅速消退成了一些欲言又止的眼神和路过他时刻意放慢的脚步声。要不是记忆过于真实，帕瓦尔只当自己做了一场荒诞不经的梦。  
苏联的失败挡不住源源不断奔赴冰天雪地的帝国军队。德意志的军力如此强盛，还能顺带解救一下陷于北非的意大利伙计。帕瓦尔时常盯着情报处墙上挂着的巨型地图，上面囊括了伟大的纳粹德国意淫的全部欧洲领土。此刻正有一名年轻的德国军官往伊比利亚半岛昂首而去，却不知那里已经给他摆好套索。  
这时帕瓦尔心中只想着这是他与瓦拉内跨越千里的第一次合作。他们曾在爱欲的余韵中紧紧相拥，祈祷不要让鲜血污染了彼此的手，然而现实证明这是不可能的。无所谓了，他们的成功总要以敌人的鲜血来浇灌。

帕瓦尔开始日复一日地等待西班牙的消息，这一等就是冬去春来。  
克罗斯此去究竟有没有用处尚且不知，但德意联军在埃及的推进成果震惊了南欧和北非[1]。又过了一两个月，战地记者特尔施特根对帝国驻马德里情报官托尼·克罗斯少校的个人专访刊登在了1942年5月号的《Die Wehrmacht》，详细记录了克罗斯少尉如何用情报武装帝国机器，不费吹灰之力在非洲这片蛮荒之地站稳了脚跟。  
帕瓦尔为什么会看到？因为基米希个人出资买了上百份杂志，一早便让助手往每个人桌上摆了一本。  
特尔施特根：短短一年时间从军事学院的预备军官晋升为少校，现在的你有何感想？  
克罗斯：这离不开背后许多人对我的帮助。例如同样年轻有为的约书亚·基米希中尉和整个慕尼黑情报处，也有多特蒙德的马尔科·罗伊斯司令对我的悉心栽培。  
但是不得不说，这段时间包括我在内的众多年轻军官得到了快速升迁，背后也有帝国的人才数量持续下降的原因。所以我们更应该发挥情报的力量，用正确的方式快速打赢这场战争，绝不能制造第二台“凡尔登绞肉机”。在马德里的这段时间，我们在友善团体的帮助下，已经摸查到一伙与英法联军交流频繁的法国间谍集团。是时候发挥帝国在本土以外的力量了。  
采访到此为止。帕瓦尔盯着最后一段话，心脏开始剧烈跳动。  
他在晚上就急忙赶到钟表铺，却发现大门紧锁。他知道里贝里对他说过，在基米希消停之前别来找他。  
帕瓦尔接着找到科曼，询问能够紧急联络到里贝里的办法。科曼看帕瓦尔神色凝重，也开始莫名紧张起来，连忙问他出什么事了。  
帕瓦尔紧紧绷着脸说道：“杂志上克罗斯的采访，关于马德里的法国同胞，我想让里贝里看到。”  
科曼迟疑了片刻，说道“马德里的事情与我们无关。”  
“难道就让他们陷入包围活活等死吗！现在是他们，下一个目标就是我们！”  
科曼冷笑了一声：“哪个间谍不是活一天算一天呢？我只能祝他们成功自保了。”  
在科曼转头就走的时候，帕瓦尔还是叫住了他：“我要见里贝里，求你了！”

折腾了好几天，里贝里终于出现在了钟表铺。  
帕瓦尔也不知道这几天是怎么过的，晚上辗转难眠，白天浑浑噩噩。科曼说的没错，间谍就是世界上最找死的工作，谁不是活一天算一天呢？  
里贝里抬头看了一眼帕瓦尔的黑眼圈，开口第一句话是：“这件事我早就知道了，我也知道你来找我是干啥。”他停顿了下，接着说道：“你觉得，德国和西班牙哪里更危险，我们真能帮到他们？”  
帕瓦尔低声说道：“至少……把这个消息传回国内，让大后方帮帮他们。”  
“既然纳粹敢把这个消息印在杂志上，那么国内肯定已经知道了。但是他们有没有行动，就不是我说了算。如果我是戴高乐，与其为了救这几个人而牺牲更多的人，还不如好好发挥他们最后的作用，利用情报把这帮德国香肠佬渴死在撒哈拉沙漠上。”  
帕瓦尔捏紧了拳头，让指甲深深掐进肉里。“所以，我们的战友就这么被牺牲掉？”  
里贝里斜了他一眼：“你只知道瓦拉内，我却知道那边还有我的好兄弟卡里姆·本泽马，还有潜伏在巴塞罗那的朗格莱、登贝莱和乌姆蒂蒂，都是年轻有本事的好小子。是的，他们也许都他妈要死了，而我们能做个屁！现在你伤心，我更伤心，赶紧给老子滚回去！”  
帕瓦尔知道里贝里说的每一句话都没错，正因如此，他比任何时刻都更加愤恨自己的无能。如果现在出现一架飞机，帕瓦尔定会毫无反顾地飞向瓦拉内的方向，哪怕他连一堂飞行训练课都没上过。  
又是一个不眠之夜。也许是长期缺乏睡眠的原因，帕瓦尔躺在床上感到浑身疼痛，如同扩散全身的晚期癌症。他爬了起来望向窗外，今夜层云密布，牢牢封死了月光。他知道瓦拉内听不到他的呼唤，他甚至不确定瓦拉内是否知道自己已身处险境。  
帕瓦尔摊开信纸。失眠使他头晕眼花，手也不听使唤。他用发颤的手捏着笔，胡乱写道：拉斐尔，拉法，拉法，赶紧逃啊，回法国，回里尔，一定要活着啊……  
清晨时分，趴在桌上的帕瓦尔被窗外的车声惊醒了。他在写信的时候睡着，醒来发现钢笔已经在纸上戳了一个洞，留下一片散开的墨迹。  
刚才做了个什么梦？帕瓦尔怎么都回忆不起来。梦里有血，旁人的尖叫，和爆炸声中的狂奔。没有瓦拉内。在梦中他也是孤身一人。

一封来自柏林的挂号信正被邮递员捏在手上。  
大号信封，内容却很轻，好像里面就封装了一两张纸。但在非常时期，邮递员们都深知一条定律：越轻的信越要认真对待。尤其信封上的收件人还是慕尼黑情报处处长约书亚·基米希。  
邮递员来到情报处大门口时被一个大个子拦住，于是他说道：“这是给贵部基米希处长的信。”  
大个子问道：“来自哪里？”  
邮递员又看了眼信封确认了一次：“来自柏林国防部。”  
“总算来了，刚才处长还在说呢。”科曼两手插兜从远处走来，笑着给大个子聚勒打招呼：“嗨，尼克拉斯。”  
“金斯利。”聚勒也笑了。  
“给我吧，我会转交给处长。”科曼对邮递员说道。  
邮递员看了看两人，有点迟疑：“可是……柏林那边交代必须要基米希处长亲自接收……”  
科曼微微皱眉：“挂号信都是这么说的。但处长天天这么忙，你觉得他有时间一趟趟出来取信吗？赶紧给我吧，处长现在正在开会。”  
聚勒也看了邮递员一眼，说道：“没关系，他就是情报处的，你给他就是了。”  
邮递员有些心里发虚，慢慢将信封递了出去，被科曼一把抽走。  
等转身离开情报处大门时，邮递员还是忐忑地回头看了看那违规接收信件的深色皮肤年轻人，他正笑着跟大个子说些什么，还给后者点了一根烟。

科曼让帕瓦尔去了他家，接着打开了信封。  
看到内容的那一刻，两人头皮发麻了。  
那是一张西班牙报纸。整版的西班牙语是什么意思已经不重要，因为正中的照片实在是太让人震惊了。  
纳粹德国驻马德里情报官托尼·克罗斯，被绑住双手套住脖子悬在空中，再被人拍照记录，通过报纸传播了出去。  
科曼盯着那张照片半天，只憋出一个字：“……操。”  
帕瓦尔在报纸上找到了日期：“是……一周前。”  
“这他妈的，柏林竟然能搞到这张报纸。他们告诉基米希做什么？”  
铅板打印使照片没有那么清晰。克罗斯被悬吊着，浑身僵硬，衣衫破损，黑色纳粹徽章仍旧别在胸口，反而像是凶手的示威。帕瓦尔盯着那具尸体，不由想到了目睹波兰间谍被绞刑处死的那个下午。他们死去的姿势几乎一模一样，还是说被吊死的人都是这个姿势？  
“既然寄给基米希，那么柏林说不定也寄给了罗伊斯吧。”帕瓦尔喃喃说着。不知道罗伊斯看到这张照片会是什么反应？  
“我真想为西班牙的伙计们鼓掌，真的。”科曼深吸一口气，笑了出来：“本杰明，我们得再找个信封，重新把这封信放在处长大人的桌子上。”

一封来自柏林的挂号信被放置在罗伊斯的办公桌上。  
不祥的预感让罗伊斯突然害怕起来。他出去连抽了三根烟才重新返回，用小刀慢慢地裁开信封。看到内容的时候，他的大脑一片空白。  
回过神后，他拿出打火机，连同信封在内都一把火烧得干干净净。  
然而有什么用呢？那张照片已经清晰地印在了他的脑海中。真是没想到，托尼·克罗斯留给他的最后印象竟然是这副样子。脑中突然冒出了莱万多夫斯基的鬼魂前来复仇的疯狂想法。  
克罗斯从来没有爱过他。罗伊斯非常清楚。  
罗伊斯意识到他喜欢上的所有人都没有真心爱过他。  
在多特蒙德军校邂逅的马里奥·格策将他的同性恋癖好视作怪胎，拒绝了和罗伊斯一起被分配到国防部的机会，半年后战死疆场；主动接近他的莱万多夫斯基是个骗子；而他怎么努力都无法取悦的克罗斯，从结识到他死去，只有短短一年时间。  
罗伊斯这下终于看开了，不必为了他们伤心，真的没必要。  
接着他拨通了电话：“请帮我转到克洛普上校……上校，是我，罗伊斯。关于我们昨天讨论的内容，我已经谨慎考虑过。我申请加入第四集团军前往斯大林格勒增援主力部队[2]。……是的，我完全确定，为帝国和元首征战沙场是我儿时的梦想。是的，我还没结婚。是的，我非常清楚苏联的气候，我在儿时经历过多特蒙德零下十度的寒冬，我已经做好了在苏联驻扎到冬天的准备。当然，我不会后悔。明白，我会与图赫尔中校沟通，安排我的空缺。……好的，后天柏林见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 1942年，北非德意军队进逼离亚历山大港仅100km的阿拉曼，开罗告急。  
> [2] 德国第四集团军在斯大林格勒保卫战中全军覆没。
> 
> 下章巨大巨大超级超级的卧槽警告=_,=


	11. Bésame Mucho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【严重预警】  
> 不准打我！！！！  
> 反正也打不到【。】

“巴伐利亚一号电台，巴伐利亚一号电台。由英勇伟大的希特勒元首领导的帝国军团已经在全世界开疆扩土了一千零四十天。黑鹰的长爪将埃及老鼠牢牢抓住，而它的尖喙将苏联佬的臭脸啄得面目全非……”  
帕瓦尔面无表情打开广播，便听到主持人在军鼓声中一通慷慨激昂的陈词滥调。相同的话每天都要说一遍，帕瓦尔只能想象一个油头偏分，留着小胡子的丑陋德国佬对着话筒大喷口水的可笑模样。而他一点都笑不出来。  
原来战争都开始一千多天了，帕瓦尔不由想着。  
广播开始放送东欧战场的“捷报”，大军又为帝国在东欧打下一片土地，清洗了一个反纳粹的捷克小村子[1]，占领了高加索的一处要塞。冬天还没来，希特勒的铁蹄势不可当。  
播报完主要内容后，接下来的内容只是顺带一提。一段纳粹军歌后，主持人接着说道：“西班牙元首弗朗哥对帝国驻马德里情报官托尼·克罗斯上尉遇害案表示沉痛哀悼，在弗朗哥的支持下，西班牙当局已经逮捕两名法国籍间谍并实行枪决……”  
帕瓦尔手一抖，杯子摔到地上。  
“……对于其余在逃的法籍间谍，马德里表示将用尽一切手段为帝国追捕。任何试图破坏帝国在南欧以及北非战略的敌对分子都将被彻底毁灭！”  
帕瓦尔像急着关上潘多拉魔盒似的，立刻扑过去将收音机的电线拔出。他突然想把这台机器从窗户扔出去，让它被摔个粉碎，再也不能报出任何噩耗。  
被枪决的那两个人是谁？帕瓦尔不敢多想，不忍多想，他的心剧烈跳动而且无比疼痛。而在这时楼底的报童开始叫卖，帕瓦尔知道他隐秘的小组织又有事情要交待了。  
他像个游魂一样下了楼，从信箱中取出一张三天前的报纸。上面的一串数字被钢笔圈了起来。他回到屋内，拉上窗帘，打开衣柜下方的暗门，小心翼翼取出皮箱一样大的微型电台。  
电台是几个月前里贝里指示他去24区取到的。天知道刀疤男又是从哪里搞到这个比炸药包还要危险的玩意儿。帕瓦尔打开电台，照着报纸上被圈住的数字输入频率，接着坐在地上听了大半个小时，听到的只是无休无止，将耳膜搔得刺痒的白噪音。  
帕瓦尔终于垂头丧气地取下耳机。熟悉的自我厌恶感又来了，间谍遥遥无期的窃听工作就连上帝都不好说什么时候才是个头。没人能给他他想要的信息。  
被枪决的那两个人是谁？

托尼·克罗斯的遇害在一夜之间人尽皆知。慕尼黑情报处虽然没有人公开讨论，但是自从帕瓦尔知道这件事之后，他能感觉到情报处的人们都陷入一种仿佛战败的僵硬严肃中。空气在一片打字机和无线电机的噼啪声中更显得安静，安静得像是随时要爆发。  
帕瓦尔知道自己为何如此敏感的原因，他深知自己整个人更是陷入了对死亡的恐慌和猜忌。如果自己下一刻就会死去，帕瓦尔反而毫无畏惧。但是瓦拉内有可能遭遇不测的想法盘旋在他的脑中，他多么害怕收到这个消息，但是又无法控制自己不去想。帕瓦尔感觉自己就要疯了。  
而这时格雷茨卡再度进入了他的心理防御范围。  
“代号173的方向发错了。”格雷茨卡的声音不大，公事公办的语气向帕瓦尔阐述着事实：“这个消息应该发往哥本哈根，而不是汉堡。”  
“一共发送了两份，哥本哈根和汉堡。这是属于北区的军备部署，汉堡理应第一时间收到。”帕瓦尔揪着自己的头发，头也不抬地回答。  
“汉堡的权限不足以第一时间收到这个消息。”格雷茨卡盯着帕瓦尔手背上的青筋说。  
“那我要怎么办？先问处长，处长再去问柏林？一来一回需要多少时间？最后让我来背情报延迟的过错？”帕瓦尔扔掉了笔，脸上是十二分的不耐烦。他的声音已经偏高了，周围的人都看向了他们二人的方向。  
格雷茨卡看着帕瓦尔紧皱的眉，只感觉过了大半年的冷却期后，眼前的这个人越来越陌生了。他还是深吸一口气说道：“无论如何，事关战备调整，这种大事先向处长请示更合适。”  
“好啊，莱昂·格雷茨卡，我倒有一个问题。”帕瓦尔猛地推开一桌的纸笔站起来，和格雷茨卡面对面：“我的工作关你什么事？为什么你会对我的频道了如指掌？”  
周围已经有人惊讶得张大了嘴。格雷茨卡没有说话，只是静静看着帕瓦尔，脸上没有任何表情。  
接着帕瓦尔在众目睽睽之下，指着格雷茨卡的鼻子说：“你，无权监视我！”  
帕瓦尔把一支笔往地上重重一扔，头也不回地走了。他冷笑着听到远处关门的声音。基米希当他是瞎子还是傻子，他的办公室门一直开着一条缝，现在才默默关上。  
一出闹剧下来，帕瓦尔并没有发泄之后的快意，心中反而刮起了黑色的龙卷风，无法平息。  
他干脆回到了家，利落地关上门后的五把锁，拉紧窗帘，取出与电台连接的录音机。  
三天了，录音机与电台一起24小时不休止地工作着，记录到的除了白噪音还是白噪音。帕瓦尔不知道该不该相信那句话，没有消息就是最好的消息。  
而在天色渐暗时，帕瓦尔在里面听到了规律的电流声。接着是个模糊的人声，那人重复着几个互相没有关联的词，像是在跟人对暗号。  
帕瓦尔集中注意力开始听。  
“柏林，7月8日。马德里当局确认，法国间谍网络已经一网打尽。组织结构如下。头目：齐内丁·齐达内；巴塞罗那分部：乌斯曼·登贝莱，克莱芒·朗格莱，负责情报窃取；萨米埃尔·乌姆蒂蒂，负责情报传递和暗杀。马德里分部：卢卡斯·埃尔纳德斯，负责情报窃取；拉斐尔·瓦拉内，负责情报传递和暗杀。经查明，克罗斯为瓦拉内暗杀。而西班牙长枪党纪律执行官塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯和特工“伊斯科”之失踪，均与此人有重要关联。”  
里面停顿了片刻接着说道：“至此，分布于马德里与巴塞罗那两地的法国间谍网络已经被一网打尽。上述人员已在诺坎普或伯纳乌军事监狱实行枪决。柏林将通知各级情报部门排查系统内嫌疑人员，对于疑似同盟国分子，宁可错杀绝不放过。第三帝国必胜，希特勒万岁！”

帕瓦尔开着车，行驶在慕尼黑北部的荒野小路上，朝着24区的方向去。  
天黑黑，夜凄凄。道路的尽头被黑暗掩盖，仿佛一脚油门下去就能驶向地狱。  
他望着远处的漆黑，不知怎的，开始轻声唱起了歌。  
那是瓦拉内教给他的一首西班牙语歌。帕瓦尔还能想起那个时候，两人藏在被窝中，拉瓦内的手指在他的耳廓上游走。他浅棕色的手留在自己胸膛的温度，锁骨处小小的樱红色吻痕，帕瓦尔多希望这些印记能够在自己的身上长留。就快要分别了，谁都不知道这场别离的时间究竟有多长，也许跟这场战争一样长。要么一年，要么十年，运气不好的话就是一辈子。  
帕瓦尔轻声唱着，正如瓦拉内对他唱的一样。  
“吻我吧，深深地吻我吧，就像今晚是我们的第一次。吻我吧，深深地吻我吧，我怕这之后将要永远、永远地失去你了。”[2]  
原来瓦拉内在那个时候就预见到了啊。  
帕瓦尔原以为自己会大哭到崩溃，但现在他所表现出来的平静就连他自己都很意外。他只是开着车，接着在废弃小镇的边缘停了下来。打开车门走下时，他的大脑是一片空白的。  
被黑暗笼罩着，他突然意识到，自己的心再也没有依靠了。这么多日日夜夜的等待，最后什么都没等到。  
帕瓦尔顺着街道往前走去。在来了好几次后，邮局变成了交错的建筑中最容易识别的那个。帕瓦尔走了进去，里面已经布满尘土，被烧毁的留声机残骸依旧在那，连带着后面的墙都被熏黑了一大片。都是假的。帕瓦尔意识到当时听到瓦拉内的声音都是假的。他说过他们会重聚啊。瓦拉内这个骗子。  
帕瓦尔忍受着灰尘把整个邮局翻了个底朝天。信件、报纸，所有纸质的东西都被他扔到了地上。随即，帕瓦尔点燃打火机，往地面丢去。  
火焰的领域在废纸之间迅速扩散，等帕瓦尔走出门，室内已经燃起了熊熊大火。帕瓦尔站在邮局前，隔着门看着整个一楼被橙红色的亮光吞没，很快二楼也燃了起来，滚滚浓烟从窗内冒出。  
灼烧的高热扑面而来，几乎要蒸干了眼中的水分。帕瓦尔看着那火焰顶破玻璃窗，大火一下子蹿上屋顶，整栋邮局成为火海。火焰开始侵略旁边的房子，一幢接一幢，无法阻挡。但是帕瓦尔觉得这还不够。面向被烧得吱呀作响的木头房子，帕瓦尔鬼使神差地向前走去。  
“不！！”远处的人飞快扑了过来，在火舌前将帕瓦尔牢牢抱住。帕瓦尔的腰部被一双手臂死死地锁着，动弹不得。他回过了头，看到来人是格雷茨卡。  
远处是格雷茨卡的车子，连车门都没有关。  
“你究竟……没事了没事了。”格雷茨卡搂住了他，将这颗有着柔软卷发的脑袋往自己胸口放去。“不要做傻事，本杰明。我在这里，如果你想发泄，我一直在这里。”  
发泄？帕瓦尔迟钝地思索着。是的，他想来一次真正的释放。高温唤醒了他体内一些深埋了许久的种子。他看了格雷茨卡一眼，后者无法读懂此时他脸上的表情。但这都无所谓了，帕瓦尔勾着格雷茨卡的脖子，猛地吻了上去。  
格雷茨卡也不知自己身处的究竟是天堂还是地狱。虽然被大火熊熊包围着，但朝思暮想的人主动投入了自己的怀抱，还在接吻的间隙解开自己的衣服。格雷茨卡接受了命运的安排，也搂住了帕瓦尔，让这个人丝毫没有间隙地贴紧自己的胸膛。肾上腺素的爆发让他猛地将帕瓦尔打横抱起，走向车子。  
格雷茨卡直接将帕瓦尔放在了引擎盖上，此刻让他们多等一秒都是折磨。引擎盖还有发动机的余温，帕瓦尔仰躺在上面，衣服已经完全被解开。他双眼迷离，看着正在脱自己衣服的格雷茨卡。德国青年的脸微微发红，不知是因为火焰的高温还是因为动情的体热。帕瓦尔感到口干舌燥，于是舔了舔自己的双唇。  
这一幕让格雷茨卡立刻扑过去，俯身吻住了帕瓦尔干燥的嘴唇。他能感到帕瓦尔的舌头在主动追寻他的，直到滑腻地贴在一起，逐渐软化了这个干燥的吻。  
格雷茨卡能听到轻微的呻吟从帕瓦尔的喉间发出。两人的双腿隔着裤子彼此厮磨。帕瓦尔主动解开自己的裤子，格雷茨卡也暂时离开帕瓦尔的双唇，将自己的裤子脱下一半。  
此刻格雷茨卡都没空好好看看帕瓦尔第一次为他主动奉上的身体。他抓住了帕瓦尔的器官，力度轻柔但坚定。  
帕瓦尔啊了一声，抓住格雷茨卡握着他器官的手腕。格雷茨卡显然没有什么经验，只会一直握着。他的手心很热。  
格雷茨卡俯下身，在帕瓦尔耳边轻声问：“你不会后悔吗？”  
帕瓦尔没说什么，两条腿盘在格雷茨卡的腰上。  
格雷茨卡感到理智正在离自己远去。他轻抚帕瓦尔主动抬起的双腿，白皙紧致皮肤带来的触感是他这辈子都没体会过的。接着他的手来到帕瓦尔的双腿之间，那个即将接纳他的地方，如果男人和男人只能这样做的话。  
格雷茨卡扶着自己的器官，找准那个部位，有些紧张地顶了进去。  
“啊啊！”在被进入的瞬间，帕瓦尔抓着格雷茨卡的肩膀哭叫出来。也许是太久没做这件事了吧，格雷茨卡的尺寸让帕瓦尔不知道该如何进行下去。格雷茨卡也被难住了，他不知道会遇到那么大的阻力。但只是进去这一下，他便感受到帕瓦尔身体内部的温度和柔软，还有他羞涩的入口紧紧夹着自己的感觉。格雷茨卡知道自己再也忘不了这个滋味。  
他不住地在帕瓦尔的脸颊和双唇亲吻，在身下人急促的喘息声中，格雷茨卡饱含歉意地说：“对不起，对不起，我不知道你会那么痛……”  
“别走……”帕瓦尔的手软软地搂住他，格雷茨卡看清了他双眼含着泪：“做下去，不要丢下我一个人。”  
“不要哭，本杰明，我不忍看到你哭……”格雷茨卡悄声说着，胯下努力在帕瓦尔的体内开拓自己的领地，直到让自己尽可能深埋在他的温柔乡中。在器官完全进入后，帕瓦尔抓着格雷茨卡的力度放轻了，轻轻呼出一口气。  
格雷茨卡甚至能感到他体内血液流动的微微颤动。他轻轻抚摸着帕瓦尔的额头，帮助他放松下来，随即开始在他的幽穴内轻轻抽动。  
帕瓦尔将脸埋在格雷茨卡的肩头，感到身体快要被这个巨物劈开成两半。无论他想不想，体内的痛感都在慢慢消退，一种只有性交才能带来的麻痒感开始在两人的结合处扩散。帕瓦尔太久没有体会到这样的感觉了。已经放弃所有人格的他开始在格雷茨卡愈发熟练的抽插中呻吟。  
“快点，莱昂……”帕瓦尔催促着，感到自己恬不知耻。  
格雷茨卡仿佛得到了嘉奖，兴奋得笑了出来，加快了爱抚帕瓦尔的频率。原来这件事情就是那么简单，水到渠成之后，快感像一波一波扑来的海浪，又像是一个接一个用尽了力气的巴掌。看着身下的帕瓦尔，格雷茨卡已经无暇去想为什么他要大半夜跑到这里来放一把火。他愿意做一切来换得帕瓦尔此刻的欢心。  
格雷茨卡最后几分钟表现得如同禽兽。他抬起上半身，直立站在帕瓦尔的腿间，扶着他所爱慕的人瘦削的腰，用尽力气撞进去再几乎完全抽出来。格雷茨卡在腥红的视野中看着两人激烈交合的部位，帕瓦尔的身体一刻不停地吞吐着自己肿大的器官，他的两条腿已经无力再抬起，而是被格雷茨卡的臂弯软绵绵地抬着。帕瓦尔先射了出来，格雷茨卡看着那乳白色的液体从他修长的器官中一股一股地喷出。接着格雷茨卡也感到最后一股强烈的电流贯穿自己的全身，一股被刺激的热流涌了出来，浸润帕瓦尔的身体。格雷茨卡猛地停住了，在用力过猛的疲惫中，他抽出了自己，看到自己留下的物证正从帕瓦尔的体内缓缓流出，顺着他的大腿根流到了引擎盖上。  
格雷茨卡欣喜地抱着帕瓦尔，用自己的外衣将两人身体上的狼藉擦干净。帕瓦尔任他清理着，一言不发，等到格雷茨卡再度和他双眼对视时，他看到帕瓦尔正在哭。在格雷茨卡重新抱住他时，帕瓦尔在格雷茨卡赤裸的胸膛中间埋住自己的脸，终于控制不住地大哭起来。  
格雷茨卡什么都没有问，像安慰孩子一样轻抚着帕瓦尔的后背，试图让他平静下来。  
“你走，你走……”帕瓦尔抓着格雷茨卡的肩膀，泣不成声。  
格雷茨卡轻声问道：“你这样子……我怎么丢下你一个人？”  
“我自己开车回去。走，快走，忘了刚才的事。快走，格雷茨卡！”  
帕瓦尔推开格雷茨卡，抓着自己凌乱的衣衫跑向自己的车，砰地一声关上了车门。他没有开车，而是在车内一直按着喇叭，仿佛在催促格雷茨卡快点离开。  
格雷茨卡看着远处的大火，他生怕自己离开后帕瓦尔又做出什么无法控制的事。但他知道自己并不能改变他的任何想法。  
无论他是因为什么而失控，格雷茨卡知道能让帕瓦尔走出这段伤心的人，永远不会是自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]利迪策惨案  
> https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%88%A9%E8%BF%AA%E7%AD%96%E6%83%A8%E6%A1%88/4772010?fr=aladdin  
> [2]西班牙语歌《bésame mucho》https://music.163.com/#/song?id=987318  
> 今天本来在咖啡厅码字，蜜汁写到这一段的时候咖啡厅突然放起这首歌，于是就顺理成章写了进去。


	12. Freier Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你仁都要被我霍霍干净了，我错了，下次还敢

如同帕瓦尔所窃听到的那样，搜查同盟国间谍，尤其是法国间谍的行动在台面之下悄然展开了。来自柏林的调查团队以公差的名义驻扎在了慕尼黑情报处。  
帕瓦尔已经事先知会了科曼，在情报处时，他们还是保持不咸不淡的普通同事关系。接着有一天，科曼突然被叫走接受调查，同时被叫去的还有基米希的助手格纳布里以及奥地利人阿拉巴。他们这一走就是三天。  
哪怕知道科曼天生擅长花言巧语，帕瓦尔也为他担忧了足足三天。  
三天后，格纳布里和科曼回来了。  
格纳布里依旧是基米希的左右手，科曼也还是情报处一个可有可无的小角色。在一次茶歇中，帕瓦尔终于忍不住问科曼到底发生了什么。  
“还能是什么，”科曼轻声说：“当然是阿拉巴被当做法国佬被抓走了呗。”  
帕瓦尔盯着黑人青年半天说不出话来。  
科曼扔过来一个得意的眼神：“哥当然有这个本事。哪怕这里的间谍全都是黑皮，我也永远都不是第一个死的。阿拉巴被带走时，一直在喊，冤枉啊！冤枉啊！没办法，你是维也纳人又怎样，你们的元首最讨厌的地方就是维也纳。”科曼勾起一个笑：“嘿，忘记说了，谢谢你当时提前通知我。你自己也要当心，你可是基米希的重点关照对象。”  
帕瓦尔看了科曼一眼，说道：“你听说了吗，西班牙的他们……”  
“全部英勇牺牲。我当然听说了。”科曼拍了拍帕瓦尔的肩：“哪天来我家喝酒，让我们一起敬一敬他们。”  
酒精是个好东西，帕瓦尔最近经常用酒精来短期麻醉自己。他想了想，问道：“听说你受过专门的暗杀和下毒训练。”  
科曼看了他一眼：“你想干嘛？”  
“有没有什么毒药适合放在酒里？啤酒或红酒都行。”

阿拉巴的被捕仿佛让慕尼黑情报处成功完成了抓捕一名间谍的指标，过了两天，调查团队悄无声息地消失了，情报处又恢复了属于情报部门的平静。  
自从上次和格雷茨卡当众吵了一架后，在众人看来，这两人似乎成为了水火不容的敌对关系。而帕瓦尔这里的工作从来没出过岔子，抓不到把柄的基米希也慢慢放松了对他的监视。  
休息日在家中继续监听着电台时，帕瓦尔听到楼下传来两声急促的车鸣。  
车子的鸣笛声就像人的嗓音各有不同。他一下子就听出是谁的车。帕瓦尔抬头看了看钟，这意味着他要爽科曼的约了。  
他把电台连上录音机后，披上一件外套后下了楼，低着头像做贼似的立刻打开后座车门钻了进去。  
“你……胆子也太大了，好歹在一个人不多的地方等我啊。”帕瓦尔低声埋怨。  
格雷茨卡笑了笑：“天气冷了，不想让你走太远。没关系，基米希现在已经没那闲工夫监视你了，你大可以放心。”  
帕瓦尔并不想在车上说太多话，格雷茨卡也深知这一点。看到帕瓦尔低头坐在后面，格雷茨卡的心情就不由地变得更好。  
他和帕瓦尔现在秘密交往的行为叫做什么，应该可以算作偷情吧。还有什么行为比偷情更罪恶更甜美呢？  
进屋后，他终于能够抓住帕瓦尔的手。  
帕瓦尔的手握在手心里总是微凉的。格雷茨卡将他压在门上，轻声说道：“还记得我们去年冬天第一次约会吗。”  
距离太近，格雷茨卡发光的双眼让帕瓦尔垂下头：“那天比今天更冷。”  
“是啊，我时常想着，你还没有适应慕尼黑的冬天，一定很难受吧。”格雷茨卡伸手将帕瓦尔牢牢抱在怀里，嘴唇在他被冷风吹得通红的耳朵上轻轻摩擦：“如果你愿意的话……让我来让你暖和起来。”  
帕瓦尔没有回答。  
比起那场在引擎盖上和燃烧的焦臭味中进行的激烈野合，今天这场情事才更像是情侣之间的日常生活。和上次不同的是，格雷茨卡占据了主动，主动将帕瓦尔抱到自己的床上，主动为他解开衣衫。今天格雷茨卡有足够的时间慢慢欣赏帕瓦尔的身体，回想着上次是如何破开了他完美而脆弱的外壳。  
那奇怪的想法又来了。格雷茨卡总是忍不住想着，帕瓦尔以前究竟有没有做过。如果有的话，天啊，格雷茨卡无法想象是谁能有幸得到那个青涩的他。那人最好别是个德国人，哦，当然不会是，他不会做出这种事的……  
在结束了一个漫长的吻后，格雷茨卡看着躺在床上微微喘息的帕瓦尔，决定先放下那些虚无的妒忌。  
帕瓦尔在床上很安静，哪怕在格雷茨卡将要进入时。但他看到帕瓦尔紧闭着眼，呼吸加快了，他想起了上次刚刚进入时，帕瓦尔失控的哭叫。  
“我……我去过好几家药店，但是现在买不到避孕套了……”格雷茨卡轻轻顶着帕瓦尔，很抱歉地说道。  
帕瓦尔摇了摇头，他知道纳粹现在极力鼓励生育，怎么可能买得到那玩意。“没事，你上次不也没用……进来，慢点……”帕瓦尔喘息着说。  
在格雷茨卡进入的时候，帕瓦尔极力控制但还是发出了难耐的呻吟。太大了，像一把巨型链锯试图割断他所有的过往。好在这高档床垫缓冲了格雷茨卡施加在他身上的大力冲击。帕瓦尔流下了眼泪，他不知道自己为什么哭，明明内心空荡荡的没有任何情绪，眼睛却像个年久失修的水龙头。格雷茨卡放缓了进出的速度，俯下身用舌尖轻轻舔过帕瓦尔脸上的泪痕。  
这一次格雷茨卡忍住了冲动，在最后关头抽出了自己的器官，释放在帕瓦尔的大腿上。  
帕瓦尔在恢复了一些力气后爬了起来，带着一身的腥白和红肿独自进了浴室清理起来。在自己身上擦拭时，帕瓦尔想起了那天和格雷茨卡的第一次，他带着浑身的疼痛回到了自己的陋室，在凌晨的公共淋浴房，在冷水中颤抖着，试图洗净身上所有的残留。他的身体被冲刷得如尸体般冰冷僵硬。

格雷茨卡也去清洗干净后，过来躺在了帕瓦尔身边。他的脸上始终是带笑的，帕瓦尔看到他也勉强笑了笑，接着靠近了格雷茨卡为他张开的臂弯。  
格雷茨卡开始天南海北地说了起来。小时候在沙尔克的矿区和朋友们扔“雪煤”，被不幸砸中就是一身狼藉；他和那个去世的飞行员朋友比赛给同一个女同学写情诗，一周后发现女同学同时扔了他们两个的情书而选择了另一个男生；他看过的一场足球赛，乌克兰球员在德国球队身上足足进6个球，哪怕他们知道这意味着死亡[1]；他说他一天比一天痛恨自己的国家。  
“对了，我那天读到一首诗。”格雷茨卡突然跳下床，从抽屉里取出一个牛皮封面的笔记本，趴在帕瓦尔身边。帕瓦尔能看到他用精美的花体字将整首诗抄在了笔记本上。格雷茨卡认真地读着：  
“Kein Weg zu Weit, zu weit mit Dir,  
Kein Meer zu kalt, gemeinsam segeln wir,  
Kein Stern zu hoch, ich flieg mit Dir,  
Bis der Himmel untergeht.”[2]

帕瓦尔依旧选择不在格雷茨卡家过夜，在深夜一个人返回了自己的小屋。  
此刻的内心平静如万里无风的死水，帕瓦尔摊开了一张纸，在苍白的纸面一笔一划写着：  
“拉斐尔·瓦拉内……”  
看到这个名字，帕瓦尔深吸一口气接着写道：  
“我再也无法爱你了。我的身躯已经如此沉重，正从天空直直地坠落。也许地狱才是我的归宿。不要原谅我，忘了我吧，将这个罪人从你的温暖中剥除。”  
那天帕瓦尔在获知瓦拉内的死讯后，头一次梦到了他。  
瓦拉内站在黑暗中向他伸出了手，他的嘴角带着鲜血，但双眼仍含着温柔的光。他说：“本杰，死亡不能将我们分离。”  
帕瓦尔的视野被泪水模糊，他并没有伸手拉住瓦拉内，而是反而后退了一步，颤抖着说道：“……但背叛会。”

又一个冬天过去了。与春天一起到来的，是来自苏联战场的沉痛消息。莫斯科和斯大林格勒接连占领失败，数十万德国军人的生命埋葬在了西伯利亚的冰天雪地，或许还有一部分成为了喀秋莎的炮灰。  
阵亡的统计数字每个小时都在更新，很多军团的名单原封不动地加入了阵亡名单中。帕瓦尔在名单中注意到了一个熟悉的名字，马尔科·罗伊斯，他隶属于第四集团军坦克第11编队，在斯大林格勒内城中了苏联游击队的埋伏。  
斯大林格勒战败的消息使德国陷入了前所未有的消极情绪中。他们原先以为阿拉曼的失败只是帝国碰到了一个小小的绊脚石，而这次的失利太过惨痛。人们开始怀疑自己的辛勤工作究竟有没有为帝国带来价值。祸不单行，在慕尼黑派往都灵的间谍埃姆雷·詹失联几天后，意大利传来了被盟军占领的消息。那段时间，慕尼黑情报处人人如丧考妣，只有法国人的内心在窃窃而喜。  
帕瓦尔和科曼在里贝里的钟表铺喝了一杯酒以示庆祝。虽然他们也不知道自己对这场战争究竟有没有贡献，但总会有一两个“无意”传送失败或者延迟的情报，或多或少地改变了战局。帕瓦尔知道，这就是间谍存在的小小意义。  
接着他们收到了新任务。德国急需在欧洲寻回最后的尊严，而他们找场子的地方有极大概率是故乡法国，那个早在四年前就向纳粹投降的国度。  
几天后帕瓦尔便监听到了关于法国的消息。德军正在法国境内征工翻修铁路，预备运送军队和物资到诺曼底。法国的接应要求他们最好能取得德军的行动安排。正在商量如何才能得到时，一直没有出声的科曼突然开口了：“这份文件在安保大楼，由情报处委托安保处暂时保管。”  
里贝里问他怎么知道，科曼露出一副得意的神态：“自然是从其他人那里听到的。消息绝对可靠。”  
帕瓦尔猜到了那是谁。他并不知科曼是通过什么手段取得了聚勒的信任，但显然他们的关系一直不错。当时科曼被带走调查三天后，帕瓦尔亲眼看到他还找到聚勒拥抱庆祝自己活着回来。  
科曼猛吸了一口烟，说：“后天晚上，本杰明跟我一起，我们去安保大楼玩玩。”

安保大楼处于被铁丝网包围的正方形草地中央，与情报处只有一公里的距离，但一共三层的通电防护网简直像国境线一样让人感到疏离。  
帕瓦尔赶到时，看到科曼正和聚勒一起坐在草地上说些什么，旁边是进入这道铁丝网墙唯一的入口，也是聚勒一直负责把守的地方。  
帕瓦尔低头看了看表，离科曼说开始行动的时间还有两分钟。这两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，看样子十分开心。  
聚勒望着天空叹了口气：“前线再这么消耗下去，我就要被征召上战场了。但是我的耳朵怎么办？”  
“你的耳朵？”科曼问道：“怎么了？你从来都没说过。”  
“你知道上次我们护送卡恩上校去卡尔斯鲁厄结果中了叛党莱曼的埋伏吗[3]，有个炸弹就在我的左耳边爆炸了。”聚勒指了指自己的耳朵：“我现在总感觉有人在对着我的耳朵吹口哨，你知道吗，耳鸣听到的声音就是那样。”  
“像这样？”科曼抓着聚勒，对着他的左耳吹了起来。聚勒被吹痒了，缩了缩脖子，笑着推开了科曼。接着他看了一眼怀表，说：“时间过得真快啊，我们都聊了十分钟的天了，而距离天亮还有，呃，6个小时？”  
科曼望着远方的情报处大楼，悠悠说道：“接着我又得去那栋又老又旧的房子里坐上一整天了。”  
“那里原先可是教堂呢……”聚勒也转头看向情报处。就在他扭过头的瞬间，科曼突然像一条捕食的眼镜蛇似的扑过去，抱着聚勒的头，使劲往后扭动。  
距离好几米的帕瓦尔都清楚地听到了脊椎骨断裂的咔嚓声。聚勒没有发出什么声音，连最后一口气都没有吐出，就向后软软地倒在科曼的怀里。  
科曼小心地将他靠在旁边的大树上，不太清晰的夜色下，聚勒仍是好端端坐在树下的。科曼拍了拍手，低声说道：“出来吧。”  
帕瓦尔屏着呼吸跟着科曼从聚勒身旁经过，他一眼都不敢看聚勒低下去的脸。

“东西藏在诺伊尔办公室里的保险箱。”科曼头也不回地说：“他们的例会只有十分钟，所以你得快点。”  
“这些是他告诉你的吧。他……为什么要告诉你？”帕瓦尔忍不住问。  
“因为他也是跟我们一伙的。我知道你要说什么。这样对他只有好处，比起战俘，纳粹佬对待叛徒更残忍。”  
帕瓦尔闭上了嘴。他想到了格雷茨卡，这让他莫名泛起一阵心绞痛。  
他们三两步从楼梯上到了五楼，来到了安保处长诺伊尔的办公室门口。帕瓦尔从未来过此处，半夜的安保大楼内部毫不设防。也许德国人根本没有意料到这里唯一的防线已经被扭断脖子，像石头一样静静坐在大门口。  
科曼负责在外把守，帕瓦尔拿出了里贝里的看家绝活。撬开办公室的老式门锁易如反掌，但是打开保险箱就需要时间了。在尝试多次，耗费了将近五分钟后，帕瓦尔终于试出正确的密码，打开了保险箱。关于德军在法行动的研究方案赫然呈现在面前。  
他们像做贼一样溜出了大楼，此时已经能听见二楼会议室的方向有几个人走了出来。不过他们的脚步声又消失在了大楼内，无人走出。  
再次路过门口聚勒的尸体时，科曼停下了脚步，让帕瓦尔先去里贝里那里等他。  
接着他捧起聚勒仿佛正在熟睡的脸，在他的额头上印下一吻，轻声说道：“Adieu, mon amour.”[4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]纳粹足球迫害案  
> https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%BA%B3%E7%B2%B9%E8%B6%B3%E7%90%83%E8%BF%AB%E5%AE%B3%E6%A1%88/13009534?fr=aladdin  
> [2]《Kein Weg zu weit》by Mono Inc. 这个德国乐队！真的！好听到哭泣！  
> https://music.163.com/#/song?id=27570028  
> 这几句歌词的翻译：  
> Kein Weg zu Weit, zu weit mit Dir,没有路是遥远的，只要我和你在一起  
> Kein Meer zu kalt, gemeinsam segeln wir,没有海是冰封的，只要我们共同起航  
> Kein Stern zu hoch, ich flieg mit Dir,没有星星是遥不可及的，只要我与你一同飞翔  
> Bis der Himmel untergeht.直到天空坠落  
> [3]老梗乱弹：06世界杯卡恩和莱曼的一门之争。其实他们的矛盾都是小道消息，后来点球小纸条的事情大家都知道啦~破德的门将都是真爸爸。卡恩更是我足球初恋Q Q  
> [4]法语“farewell my love”机翻的不知道有没有语法错误，不管了。  
> 拉科曼和聚勒都是因为基友曾经给我看了一张训练场上科曼给聚勒吹耳朵的图！破德傻大汉笑得那个开心哦！【。包括后来科曼和莱万打架听说也是聚勒负责拉科曼，磁卡负责拉莱万【你仁为何如此搞笑
> 
> 关于本章章名：取自德国电影《Freier Fall（自由坠落）》，是的，就是那个婚内出轨基佬片。跟磁卡读（唱）的诗（歌）有关，跟卷卷现在的心境有关，也跟德国在文中的大环境有关。  
> 末尾科曼和卷卷的行动跟诺曼底登陆有关。我忘了在哪里看到的资料说诺曼底登陆时德国有一拨援军因为法国境内的铁路被破坏了所以没有赶到，结果盟军成功夺取了诺曼底。  
> 其实斯大林格勒（1943.2结束）到诺曼底登陆（1944.6）中间有一年多时间，所以说到现在距离战争结束只剩一年多啦，卷卷坚持住！Q Q


	13. 慕尼黑火车站

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与一切真人无关！与一切真人无关！与一切真人无关！  
> 所有锅都是我一个人的！！！

挽救战争的急迫性令安保处无暇追究聚勒的死因。他的脖子确实是断了，法医只需看一眼便推断出他杀。但那又如何呢？一个小小看守的生命怎么比得上重要的军队部署文件？  
文件虽然还安放在诺伊尔办公室的保险箱内，但那有没有被不该看的人看过就无人知晓了。安保处急忙销毁了所有关于法国战场的文件，并往法国方向发去了暂缓行军的指令。过了两天，法国方向发来气急败坏的电报，大意是你们发的指令都是废话，铁路早他妈的被法国佬破坏了！  
几万德国军队、坦克和大炮瘫痪在断头的铁路上，进退不能，还不断被周围村子里的法国人骚扰。于是他们花了几天时间将战备慢慢从火车上卸下，却不料撞见一拨从诺曼底方向突围出来，杀红了眼的盟军。  
很多人到死都没想明白为何法国人如此有先见之明，破坏了他们支援战场唯一的路。

慕尼黑街头的纳粹旗帜原本是每个月都有人更换的。在战争刚开始那几年，帕瓦尔总是能在慕尼黑的街道上看见黑鹰和卐字的旗帜，听见它们像真正的猛禽展开翅膀似的在风中猎猎作响。而现在，帕瓦尔走在慕尼黑的街头，看到的只有德国人对于未来的绝望。黑鹰已经褪色，破碎的旗帜被顽童随意撕扯着，没有人阻止。  
帕瓦尔缩在口袋中的手紧紧地握成了拳。他无意伤害这些人，然而毁灭他们的国家却是他的使命。  
不光是环伺的敌人，就连德国人自己也想让战争快点结束，只不过是通过彻底毁灭敌人的方式。帕瓦尔从情报处得知，一辆前往慕尼黑的重要专列将要从波鸿驶出，上面载有数十名服务于纳粹的核武器科学家。了解了他们的研究方向后，帕瓦尔知道这辆火车必定无法抵达慕尼黑了。  
他在第一时间将消息通知给里贝里，刀疤男兴奋不已，直言“要放一束烟花将德国佬的屁股炸到天上去”。很少见地，这次他并没有让帕瓦尔去做什么，只是让他在慕尼黑静候结果。  
帕瓦尔环视了一眼他的钟表铺，比以往整洁许多，或者说，东西少了一大半。他淡淡地问了句：“你是准备撤离了吗？”  
里贝里摆了摆手，只是说最近不景气，变卖了很多东西维持生活。  
帕瓦尔知道，如果里贝里真的想自己跑路，自己也会留在慕尼黑。他已经不愿意回到法国了，那里已经没有了他的家。他选择在这个发起战争的地方等待战争结束。

在这个深夜，格雷茨卡突然问帕瓦尔想不想见他的家人。  
枕在他肩头的帕瓦尔被吓出一身冷汗。格雷茨卡猝不及防问他的语气让帕瓦尔以为他的家人就在门外。而他们正一丝不挂躺在床上互相依偎着。帕瓦尔支吾着：“我……”  
格雷茨卡笑了，将帕瓦尔轻轻搂住：“看把你吓的。他们还在来慕尼黑的路上呢。”  
帕瓦尔急忙说道：“你的家人不会同意的，他们……我，我又不是你的女朋友！”  
“你不是。你是我的男朋友，我也是你的。我相信我的父母，他们会理解我们的。”格雷茨卡柔声说。  
“那他们知道你的立场吗？他们会理解你跟一个法国人上床吗？”帕瓦尔的抬起头，直直盯着格雷茨卡的双眼。  
格雷茨卡沉默了，过了一会他才缓缓说道：“我正要给他们说这个。这件事……我必须要亲口告诉他们。”  
告诉他们，他们寄予厚望，费力送进军校的儿子是个叛国贼，被一个丑陋的法国间谍蛊惑着，将枪口面向自己的同胞。帕瓦尔淡淡一笑，事已至此，他也只能听天由命。接着帕瓦尔问格雷茨卡，他的家人什么时候会到慕尼黑，是否需要陪他去迎接。  
格雷茨卡高兴地在帕瓦尔的卷发间重重一吻。“我以为你不愿意去，所以一直不敢问你。本杰，为什么你那么好？”一激动，格雷茨卡在帕瓦尔的脸上和双唇一阵乱亲后才说道：“他们从波鸿出发，按照计划明天晚上就该到了。”  
“波鸿？”帕瓦尔心中涌起不祥的预感。波鸿到慕尼黑一周只有一班列车，而目标列车原定的到达时间正是明天晚上，怎么会有那么让人无奈的巧合呢？  
“没错，就是那一辆。”格雷茨卡的声音低了下去：“鲁尔区那边越来越危险，车票也越来越难买了。他们计划了很久，只想快点见到我，刚好买到了这一班……”  
格雷茨卡没有说下去，也许是预感到这辆火车将成为多少人的目标。别说每天德国有多少情报会被盟军窃取，他的怀中就躺着一个法国间谍呢。格雷茨卡突然问道：“本杰，你们……不会对这辆火车下手吧？”  
帕瓦尔轻叹一声。他最终还是问了这个问题，并非作为一个叛国者，仅仅是一个想和家人团聚的儿子。  
“我没有，莱昂。”帕瓦尔认为自己没有说谎，里贝里让他等着，他就等着，什么都不会去做。  
但他们并不知道那辆火车究竟会不会安全到达。

出发前，格雷茨卡已经将自己收拾得干干净净。他特地去理发店剪了头发，穿着笔直的西装，戴上了去军校前父亲送给他的手表。他开车去帕瓦尔家接了他。帕瓦尔也专门打扮过，他将自己的卷发剪短了，笔挺的纳粹军装突出他内收的腰线。格雷茨卡捧起他的脸，在他唇上轻轻一吻，轻声问道：“你紧张吗？”  
帕瓦尔无奈地笑了笑：“我说不紧张就是在骗你。”  
“他们都是好人，我向你保证。”格雷茨卡说：“我……无法保证他们会立刻接纳你。但是他们迟早会理解我们，真的。”  
帕瓦尔没有回应他，他不敢。

按照时间表，火车在晚上八点就会到达。格雷茨卡和帕瓦尔提前一个小时就到了慕尼黑火车站，接着他开始充满希望地等待着。  
他一会坐在站台的长凳上，一会来回踱步，每隔二十来分钟看着一辆与自己无关的火车鸣着笛驶入车站，停下来，走出几百名神色冷漠的陌生人。帕瓦尔则是安静地陪在他的身边。  
几个科研部的官员也来到了火车站，准备迎接车上的科学家们。然而时间已到，火车却迟迟没有出现。  
快到晚上九点，已经不耐烦的格雷茨卡找到了车站站长。站长刚刚挂了来自调度室的电话，满脸大汗，在得知格雷茨卡来自慕尼黑情报处后更是吓得两腿发软，急忙说火车在慕尼黑郊外两百公里处发生了一些小故障，正在停车维修。格雷茨卡知道自己不能不能对着站长发火，只能尽量按着情绪问：“大概什么时候能到呢？”  
“快的话……凌晨十二点左右。”站长说，心里直发虚。  
又是好几个小时漫长的等待。在十二点的钟声敲过后，帕瓦尔知道这辆火车大概是等不来了。  
内心不知是该窃喜还是默哀。科研部那几个人神色凝重地离开了，只有格雷茨卡还站在站台上，望着列车驶来的方向。  
帕瓦尔想到若干年前和母亲一起等待父亲参与抗议投降集会归来的那个下午。  
于是他也跑去找站长，低声说道：“您直接跟我说吧，到底发生了什么？”  
站长看了一眼那个在站台上等了五个小时的背影，颤抖着说：“火车……火车爆炸了……”  
帕瓦尔皱紧了眉，问道：“多大的爆炸，严重吗？”  
“据说多个车厢同时发生了爆炸，接着火车烧了起来。整整一辆火车……二十多节车厢……全部……”  
帕瓦尔想象着那个画面，正如里贝里所说，真是好大的一朵烟花啊。  
站长接着说：“爆炸把那段铁轨也炸断了，火车还燃着火，像火箭一样飞了出去……”  
“里面有多少人？”帕瓦尔接着问。  
“将近一千人……”站长的声音越来越微弱。  
帕瓦尔默默计算着。一千人，里面有七位核心科学家，还有所属于他们的团队大约一百人。那么剩下八九百人都是些什么身份呢？有男女老少，襁褓中的婴儿，求学的少年，以及等待和儿子团聚的年迈父母。一千人的死亡，在这场伤亡数字以百万甚至千万为单位的战争中连个小小零头都算不上。  
慕尼黑凌晨的风永远是冷的，无论盛夏还是寒冬。格雷茨卡像雕塑似的站在远方，一直盯着无穷无尽消失在远方的铁轨。帕瓦尔看不到他的脸，他也不敢走过去。  
泪水突然模糊了视线，帕瓦尔自己都想不明白究竟在为谁而哭。远处的格雷茨卡双腿一软，跪倒在站台上。帕瓦尔却连走上去扶他一把的勇气都没有。

在格雷茨卡消失两天后，帕瓦尔鼓起勇气敲响了他的家门。  
敲了快有五分钟，帕瓦尔才听到门后传来了迟缓的脚步声。格雷茨卡将门开了一条缝，看到来人是帕瓦尔后，迅速关上了门。就在那短短一秒，帕瓦尔看到了一个头发凌乱，满脸胡茬，脸色发青的格雷茨卡。  
“莱昂！”帕瓦尔只能继续轻轻敲着门：“求求你，你病得不轻，让我来照顾你吧。”  
门里面没有声音。  
帕瓦尔低下了头，忍住眼泪：“我很难过，我与你感同身受。莱昂，让我进去，朝我尽情地发泄吧。”  
帕瓦尔听到了门锁转动的金属碰撞声。格雷茨卡憔悴的脸又出现在了面前。在帕瓦尔轻轻推开门走进去后，格雷茨卡用尽力气抱住了他，痛哭着说：“你为什么要来，本杰，为什么……”  
帕瓦尔像之前很多次格雷茨卡轻抚着他的卷发似的，轻抚着格雷茨卡乱七八糟的头发，低声说道：“哭出来吧，这样你会好受一些。”

接下来的这几天，帕瓦尔几乎是寸步不离地照顾着重病的格雷茨卡，晚上则睡在格雷茨卡家里的沙发上。第三天格雷茨卡终于退烧了，到了晚上，他请求帕瓦尔与他同眠。  
帕瓦尔沉默了，他至今不知自己是不是疯狂的炸火车计划的同谋，良心让他无法像曾经那样躺进格雷茨卡的怀抱。  
而格雷茨卡用浓重的鼻音说着：“我已经不会传染你了，本杰，请你陪着我吧。”  
格雷茨卡疲倦的双眼让帕瓦尔放下了拒绝的想法。他想通了，都已经到了这个时候，还有什么所谓呢？帕瓦尔只脱剩了一件贴身背心，躺在了格雷茨卡的臂弯中。接着帕瓦尔反应过来，他竟然已经如此熟悉格雷茨卡的怀抱，甚至有一种什么东西失而复得的感觉。  
格雷茨卡闷闷地说：“我看到报纸了，把整件事情讲得很详细。”  
是的，帕瓦尔也知道。这几天慕尼黑的所有报纸都在报道火车事件，从出事的时间，事故原因，事件结果以及牵连到的相关人员全部事无巨细地曝光了出来。得出的结论是，这是一场突然的，巨大的，显而易见有预谋的火车爆炸事件。  
格雷茨卡说：“我希望他们是毫无痛苦地迅速死去的。”  
帕瓦尔点了点头。  
格雷茨卡看了一眼蜷缩在自己怀中的帕瓦尔，说道：“你一定也失去了很重要的人吧。”  
帕瓦尔颤抖了一下，问他为什么会这样说。  
“我能感受到你和他的关系。只有这样能解释你那天的失控。”格雷茨卡说着，语气从未那么冷静过。“我并不嫉妒他。我知道在你心里，我永远无法替代他。我不知道该如何做才能让你不那么伤心。终于，我的报应来了。”  
帕瓦尔猛地抬起头盯着格雷茨卡，说：“莱昂，你怎么可以这么说。”  
格雷茨卡苦笑：“火车上的那些人可是有能力造出原子弹啊，如果我是盟军，我也会毁掉那趟火车。他们做的没有错。”格雷茨卡笑着笑着，眼角流下一滴泪来，“做得棒极了。”  
“不要这样，求求你不要这样。”帕瓦尔擦掉格雷茨卡眼角的泪。  
“我没事，这几天我都在思考这个，现在我很冷静。”格雷茨卡搂紧了帕瓦尔，埋在他柔软的颈窝说着：“战争就快结束了。我能感觉得到，整个德国正在走向悬崖边缘。”  
帕瓦尔也紧紧抱住了他，轻声说道：“是啊。”  
“你受尽了折磨，好在这一切都快要结束了。”  
“你也是。”  
“我不后悔，真的。本杰明·帕瓦尔，我所做的事情与我爱着你无关。只是因为我想早点结束这场错误的战争。”  
“没有你我撑不到今天，莱昂。”帕瓦尔抚着他因为病中消瘦而骨骼突起的肩膀说。  
“基米希已经得到了柏林的授命，将离开情报处前往国防部。但是他走之前肯定会想方设法对付你，现在就逃吧，本杰。从罗特维尔[1]逃到斯特拉斯堡去。”  
帕瓦尔只是模糊地回应了一声。他并没有逃走的打算，反正回到法国也再也找不到属于他的港湾。无所谓了，要么死在慕尼黑，要么亲眼见证一切尘埃落定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]是鸡哥老家，在黑森林里面。鸡哥其实是森林之子【。
> 
> 快结束了，还有两三章的样子吧


	14. 临别时的华尔兹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当时德军对待集中营囚犯就是那样的态度和语气，有据可查，现实永远更加残酷

苏联人带着复仇的大炮，驾驶着钢铁巨兽一样的坦克，扛着一个子弹消灭一个敌人的机枪，顺着德国人当时行军的旧路一路往西，势不可当。  
曾经指引着自己的军队前行的慕尼黑情报处，如今只能不断接受到苏联人慢慢朝家门口逼近的消息。基米希不断请示柏林是否要趁着苏军未到之时销毁所有情报，然而囿于自保的柏林自从新年后便再也没有给慕尼黑提供过任何有价值的指示。  
又等了半个月，听闻苏军已经过了华沙，正在波兰境内稍作调整准备一举攻克柏林，基米希当即下令，宣布为了保护帝国的机密，除了极少数绝密档案由他本人保管外，慕尼黑情报处其余资料全部烧毁，密码机、电报机、电话和交换机全数碾成废铁，决不能留给苏军一丝一毫。  
于是整整一天，情报处的人们像疯了一样将各种造型奇特的机器丢在门外的空地上。基米希不知道从哪里搞来了一台挖掘机和一辆坦克。挖掘机将各种机器的尸体堆在一起，庞大的坦克由厚重的履带拖行着，开始来回碾压这些现在只能称作铁制品的废料。  
看着坦克将各类机器黏得粉碎，帕瓦尔想到了儿时听过关于巨人将人踩死的恐怖童话。金属破碎的声音跟人的骨头断裂的声音原来如此相似，都是清脆的咔嚓声。它们面对比自己强大许多的事物，除了逃跑和等死，无能为力。  
所以里贝里的钟表铺永久停止了营业，科曼也在聚勒死后不久便“离奇失踪”。  
而帕瓦尔还在。  
如果说看着坦克还令人内心沉重的话，那么“篝火晚会”上的人们只能用狂欢来形容了。爱烧东西恐怕是人类的天性。人们将成摞的资料抱出，接着像孩子一样扔进广场上升起的火堆。再没有什么事情可以去忧心了，再没有什么战争可以去掺和了。人们欢笑着将自己这几年所有的工作成果付之一炬，满意地看着火越烧越大，并祈祷着能再烧旺一些，毕竟以后再也见不到这么热闹的景象了。  
情报处已经被彻底洗劫一空。所有人围在火焰旁，看着基米希微微笑着，对火焰鼓掌，其他人也一起跟着他这样做。接着基米希高声说道：“我正式宣布慕尼黑情报处解散，感谢你们所有人在过去几年里对帝国的默默付出。为了纪念我们彼此的友谊，我已经在明晚准备了告别晚宴。请换上你们的盛装，和家人一起出席。快乐的日子所剩无几了，让我们一起狂欢吧。希特勒万岁！”

走进大厅的一刹那，帕瓦尔以为自己来到了哪位德国贵族的盛装舞会。女人们新烫了卷发，穿着巴伐利亚的特色裙子；有人穿着巴伐利亚皮裤，但大多数男人仍旧穿着纳粹军装。与他们的女舞伴在一起，仿佛是现代人牵着一名百年前某位王公贵族的女儿。  
帕瓦尔没有穿军装。已经到了这样的时候，他再也不想穿任何带着纳粹标记的衣服。  
他也没有华丽的晚装，于是只穿着一件普普通通的白色衬衫来到了宴会现场。  
只要是德国人的娱乐场合，啤酒总是管够的。刚开始人们还能跟着华尔兹好好跳舞，在喝了几轮啤酒后，理智逐渐被酒精带走。女孩子们蹬掉高跟鞋，爽朗地笑着，提着裙子在舞池转圈，属于高贵日耳曼人的金发在她们的肩头摇摆。几个醉汉弯曲着腿跳滑稽的矮子舞蹈，失去平衡后一屁股坐在地上，引来旁边一阵哄笑。  
帕瓦尔只是在远离人群的地方慢慢地喝着啤酒。  
基米希端着一杯酒走了过来，上下打量了帕瓦尔一圈，冷笑着问道：“你竟然还没有走。”  
帕瓦尔斜了他一眼，带着无所畏惧的微笑，反问他：“我为什么要走？”  
“如你所愿，德国快战败了。按照常理，此时你应该躲在你的法国老家看笑话了。”  
“好吧，处长大人。”帕瓦尔对他举起了酒杯：“如你所见，我是个不走常理的人。”他压低声音说：“比起躲在我的法国老家，我更愿意在这里亲眼看着你们是如何开翻坦克的。”  
“好。”基米希反而笑了，跟帕瓦尔碰了酒杯：“希望你真的能亲眼看到。”  
他看到远处的格雷茨卡正往这个方向走来，脸突然沉了下去，接着对帕瓦尔说道：“有时候我真是又羡慕你又恨你，你害我失去了最好的朋友。”  
帕瓦尔正想顶回去，格雷茨卡已经站在了他的旁边。格雷茨卡看了基米希一眼却没有跟他打招呼，反而是对帕瓦尔问道：“我们来跳支舞吧。”  
“好。”帕瓦尔主动牵起了他的手，这让格雷茨卡都感到惊讶。  
基米希望着他们携手而去，已经没有了厌恶的神情，他默不作声喝光了杯中的酒，无奈地轻叹一声。

“三拍打出的永远是最忧伤的旋律。”帕瓦尔还记得学校里的音乐老师说过：“想想大革命吧。那些灯红酒绿中跳着华尔兹的贵族，最终都埋葬在愤怒的人民脚下那渗着鲜血的泥土中。没有永恒的繁荣，没有！”  
帕瓦尔低头等待着乐曲奏响。为了方便跳舞，他解开了衬衫领口第一颗扣子，也解开了袖口上的，接着将袖口往上翻了两圈，露出手腕来。  
格雷茨卡呆呆地看着灯光下的帕瓦尔，他纯白的衬衣和光洁的皮肤，整个人都仿佛笼罩在月光一般的光晕中。  
人们自觉地为他们让开了舞池中央的一大块地方。毕竟两个男人一起跳舞可不是天天都能看到的。  
格雷茨卡自然而然地将手固定在帕瓦尔的腰上，而帕瓦尔顺势将手放在了格雷茨卡的肩头。谁跳男步谁跳女步显而易见。舞曲的基调是颤抖奏出的西西里民谣，音调苦涩，仿佛在诉说爱人的离去，又像是咏叹死亡的永恒。小提琴向上发出尖锐的一声，帕瓦尔一手紧紧拉着格雷茨卡，整个人往外抛出，又被轻轻一拉，旋转着回到格雷茨卡的手中。这流畅的一放一收让一旁不少女士禁不住发出轻声的惊叹，更多男人则是一脸古怪地看着两人的表演。  
帕瓦尔和格雷茨卡此刻已经不在乎任何一个人的想法。他们看着彼此，最终还是格雷茨卡先发问：“你还是不走？”  
帕瓦尔微微一笑：“如果想走，我早就走了。”  
“你知道留在这里，等着你的是什么。”  
“我当然知道，我不可能好好地走出这间屋子了。基米希的人说不定就在门外。”帕瓦尔问：“你怕吗，莱昂？”  
格雷茨卡笑了：“不怕。”  
帕瓦尔也笑了：“我也不怕。很高兴认识你，莱昂·格雷茨卡。”  
因糜烂的宫廷贵族而催生出的华尔兹即将结束。皇后殿下，饥民已至。美丽辉煌的旧世界建立在被风化的枯骨上，摇摇欲坠，无论是路易十六还是阿道夫·希特勒，他们都不得不承认自己迟早会迎来灭亡。  
“上！逮捕他们！”基米希一声令下，持枪的党卫军冲开人群包围了他们两人。两个人将格雷茨卡的双臂扭至身后，强迫他跪在地上。另外两个人一左一右将帕瓦尔牢牢抓住。  
先被带走的是帕瓦尔，格雷茨卡跪在地上，看着他直到他消失在人群尽头，想将那穿着白衬衫的身影永久印在自己的脑海中。

帕瓦尔被捆住手脚扔上了军用卡车。周围还有几个被逮捕的犯人。有的满头都是血，斜躺在角落不知死活，有几个用没有生命的双眼盯着倒在车厢里的帕瓦尔，半张着干裂的嘴唇没有说一句话。  
帕瓦尔被扔进来时肋骨着地，痛得让他一阵晕眩。他看着这些人，意识到自己也是他们的一员。这辆横冲直撞的卡车有可能将他们拉向集中营，也有可能是屠宰场，不过这两处地方也没什么不同。  
不知道过了多久，总之在帕瓦尔从车内一处缝隙看到外面的天空亮了又黑后，他们被赶下了车。德国人用铁链将他们一个接一个拴在一起，将他们轰进了一处营地。  
一排刺目的白炽灯直直照进眼睛，帕瓦尔经受不住眯起眼睛低下了头。负责统计名单的德国兵走了过来，在帕瓦尔背后敲了一棍子。“把你的老鼠脑袋抬起来！”背后凶狠地说。  
德国兵昂着头走过来，居高临下地瞟了帕瓦尔一眼，淬了一口，傲慢地问道：“把你婊子妈取的烂名字报上来。”  
帕瓦尔咬了咬牙，说道：“本杰明帕瓦尔。”  
“法国人？”周围的德国兵都笑了，都这个时候了，在德国境内还能见到活的法国人，让大家都像看珍稀动物似的看着帕瓦尔。  
德国兵走过他，开始统计下个人的名字。帕瓦尔擦了擦嘴角，看来嘴里的铁锈味是真实的，因为手背也在嘴角擦出一道淡淡的血痕。撑住。他告诉自己。  
原本和帕瓦尔一起被运过来的人都要塞入这个密封罐头一样的窄小房间内。房间里堆满了火柴盒一样的床，上百名皮包骨头的“室友”呆滞地看着新面孔的到来。这时有人突然赶到，对着押送他们的几个德国兵说了些什么，其中一人就抓住了帕瓦尔的头发，将他扯出了房间。  
“就是他？”那人把帕瓦尔扔在地上问。  
“就是他。”来人看着趴在肮脏水泥地上挣扎的帕瓦尔说：“不光是法国间谍，还他妈是个卖屁股的基佬。处长专门交代过，要给他特殊照顾！”  
周围的人不怀好意地大笑。他们像踢皮球一样将帕瓦尔来回踢了几脚，直到他痛苦地捂着腹部蜷缩成一团。一个人说道：“啧，长得倒还不赖，但我可没有干男人的兴致。汉斯，约瑟，看你们笑成这样，你们要不要来？”  
“来个屁。”旁人呸了一口：“你这傻逼企图拉我下水，然后嘲笑我一辈子，我可不跳你挖的坑。还废话什么，直接把他送达豪去！”

帕瓦尔听说过，慕尼黑市郊的达豪集中营有一个专门关押“性错位犯”的营区，关在那里等死的有真正的同性恋，也有因为各种原因被安上同性恋帽子的人。他们的衣服会被钉上一小块粉色的布，便于和犹太人、吉普赛人区分。但无论纳粹为你贴上何种身份标签，只要进了达豪集中营，只能有去无回。  
进入集中营的第一步是“消毒”。帕瓦尔被扒光衣服，劈头盖脸的石灰粉像要活埋他似的洒下来，沾在身上的瞬间全身泛起针扎似的刺痛，接着是快要把他的身体打出一个洞的高压水枪，握着水枪的德国人一直在水柱后大吼着：“转身！他妈的再给我转回来！”  
没人想体会浑身石灰粉再被冲湿的感觉。帕瓦尔感觉被大火活活烧死也不过如此。  
囚犯服上钉着一块粉红色的布，散发一种无法形容的味道，也许是刚刚从一具尸体上扒下来的。帕瓦尔浑身湿透，刚刚穿上，便有人抓着他的头发说：“这头卷发可以织条毯子。”  
“好主意。”其他人附和道。  
囚犯没有任何反抗的权力。帕瓦尔被人按在了椅子上，直到听到金属刀片摩擦的声音，帕瓦尔才感到一阵流遍全身的恐惧。刀片贴着头皮一道一道地刮，柔软的卷发打成团从眼前飘落。帕瓦尔的眼泪无声无息地流下来。他在心里哀声恳求着，不要碰我的头发，拉法最喜欢我的头发……[1]  
刀片粗暴地将他的头发剃干净，也蛮横地在他的头上留了好几道口子。血从帕瓦尔的耳朵后淌了下来，这回没有高压水枪冲刷他身上的狼藉。  
被押送到房间后，帕瓦尔和躺在“火柴盒”里的人们对望着，感觉似乎所有痛苦都要到尽头了。

基米希命人将格雷茨卡押送到自己的办公室。等他进门后，看见格雷茨卡被五花大绑固定在椅子上，竟然对着他笑了笑，说道：“你好啊，约书亚。”  
基米希面无表情说道：“如果你以为我会念在旧情放了你，那你就大错特错了。”  
格雷茨卡笑着说道：“我怎么会让我的好朋友为难，你放心吧，在我邀请他跳舞的时候我就做好准备了。”  
基米希冷笑：“我以为在你决定帮他的时候就准备了呢。”  
格雷茨卡不作声了，他的沉默让基米希莫名升起一团怒火，恨恨说道：“那个法国人究竟有什么魔法，能把你迷得神魂颠倒，什么底线都抛弃了！”  
“不。”格雷茨卡摇头：“我的选择与他无关。在爱上他之前，我就开始怀疑我们的帝国。事实证明是对的，这场战争愚蠢又错误，好在战争快要结束了。鲁莽之人总要付出代价。”  
“战争还没结束呢。”基米希咬着牙说：“结果会告诉我们谁对谁错。”  
“你是处长，应该比我更清楚现在的形势，但你还在嘴硬，约书亚。元首没有早点将你这样死不投降的战士招到柏林去真是失策。”  
“看看谁现在离死亡更近，究竟是谁在嘴硬。”基米希摇了摇头：“我本来计划当上处长后就让你做我的助理，原本我们二人可以一起干一番事业。你自己看看，莱昂，你把自己的人生毁成了什么样子。你以为法国人会感谢你吗？不，你只是一个可有可无的跳板。战争结束后，人们会评论我为第三帝国战斗到了最后一刻，但人们会如何评价你？德国人把你当作叛国贼，法国人把你当作纳粹。唯一能为你说话的人即将死在集中营。莱昂格雷茨卡，这就是你选错了立场的后果。”  
格雷茨卡微笑着点点头：“你说的话，我自己已经想了无数遍。但我不后悔，再给我一次机会我还会选择这条路。”  
“包括暗自为他篡改了几乎所有在斯图加特的档案？让我迟迟找不到证据逮捕他？莱昂，我对你太失望了，这只是一场头脑发热的肤浅爱情，竟值得你付出一切吗？”  
“我不后悔，你再说多少我也是这个回答。”格雷茨卡抬起头看着基米希，仍是带着平静的微笑：“开枪吧，约书亚。我确实背叛了你，我的朋友。如果我们不是生在这种时候，说不定真的能做好兄弟，一起工作，一起踢球。”  
基米希取出了手枪对准格雷茨卡的额头。“是啊，我都要忘了，咱们在学院一起踢球那次，你踢得可真不错。”基米希的声音颤抖了：“下辈子吧。”  
扣动扳机时，基米希将头扭开了。他毕竟不愿亲眼看着老友被自己一枪毙命。听到格雷茨卡连人带椅子倒在地上发出一声闷响，基米希才将人喊来。  
看着裹尸袋被抬走时，基米希叫住了其中一人，低声说道：“帮我发个公告。莱昂格雷茨卡，沙尔克矿商之子，生前于慕尼黑情报处为国效力4年。于1944年4月2日在慕尼黑遭遇反帝国分子，不幸中枪牺牲。……他是一位经得起考验的纯正纳粹党。”

深夜，基米希回到了家中。正巧之前订的红酒送了过来，他从邮差手中接过酒，勉强笑了笑。  
连衣服都没换，带着一身笔挺的军装，他精疲力竭倒在床上，突然想起今天是往家里打电话的时间。  
打电话说些什么呢，他已经不是慕尼黑情报处的头头了，他失去了好朋友，还是自己亲手处决的……基米希迟疑着拨通了电话。那边立刻接了电话。“约书亚！天啊我的孩子，听说苏联人已经打进了慕尼黑，我都要担心死了！”妈妈在电话那头惊叫着。  
“我没事，妈妈。”基米希急忙说：“慕尼黑还算安全，不过我要告诉您的是，情报处已经解散了。”  
“解散了？为什么？那你接下来去哪儿呢？”  
基米希早已习惯了母亲总是一连问好几个问题，不慌不忙说道：“柏林已经给我安排好了职位，我明天就会出发。”  
“为什么要去柏林？！那是最危险的地方啊！总理都住到防空洞了，你现在去不是送死吗！”  
如果是平常，基米希一定会干净漂亮地反驳母亲的每一个观点。但是现在他沉默了，发现自己找不到话来反驳，只能说道：“我……先去柏林述职，接着请求他们，将我调回斯图加特。”  
妈妈对他的回答非常满意：“是啊，我的孩子，快点回来吧。现在哪里都不安全，我都让汉娜搬过来一起住了。她刚才还在哭呢，我让她过来跟你说说话。  
”  
想到汉娜，基米希笑了。电话传来一个带着哭腔的女孩声音：“约书亚，别忘了你答应你妈妈的话，一定要回斯图加特来！”  
“当然，当然，我保证！你跟爸爸妈妈现在就可以选教堂了，耐心等我回去。”  
“不要教堂，教堂太危险了。我听他们说飞机最先炸的就是教堂。”汉娜吸了吸鼻子，说道：“我们把牧师请过来，就在家里办婚礼。教堂里太严肃了，我还有点害怕呢！”  
“好，好，都听你们的。”基米希微笑着说：“替我照顾爸爸妈妈，我爱你。”  
打完电话后心情愉快了不少，基米希拿起了红酒，本来想明天带到柏林去的，脑子一热就先打开了。来自托斯卡纳的Sangiovese，还未入口先入鼻，一阵温润的酒香让基米希忘却了战争的忧愁。徐徐饮下，还未反应过来，他便倒在了大理石地板上，幻想着与汉娜的婚礼，停止了呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]来自冰与火之歌血色婚礼那段：不要剪我的头发，奈德最喜欢我的头发。
> 
> 跳舞那段参考了很多，不过印象最深的片段有两个，一个是qaf里Brain和Justin那个跳舞名片段，另一个是我之前在微博看到德国80年代拍的一个二战片，其中一个男主是银翼杀手里那个仿生人头领。里面有段很有化学反应的男男华尔兹，不过那条微博找不到了，我也忘记片子叫啥了……哦对还有火炬木小组双上校那集。真是他妈的，最好的表白就是跟他跳支舞！
> 
> 我很清楚我在写什么，这些情节早在三个月前就已经安排好了，只不过痛苦又缓慢地写出来而已。效果不能说百分之百满意吧，但正如磁卡说的，不后悔，下次还敢


	15. 他是拉法吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比较短  
> 下章完结

一来便是无穷无尽的脏活重活。  
集中营的人们被奴役着，将火药和引线塞入铜制金属球，手快的犯人只需要一分钟就可以做一个这样的劣质炸弹。谁也不知道一个这样的炸弹能炸死多少苏联佬，那帮纳粹兵试验过，让一个犯人怀抱着那炸弹，再将它点燃。那可怜的兄弟肚子上被炸出一个大洞，当时没有死，在院子里哀嚎了将近一个小时才死的。  
那是帕瓦尔来这第二天所目睹的景象。他心想，也许临死前那一个小时是那人这辈子最漫长的一小时。  
帕瓦尔意识到一旦见惯了死亡，内心的麻木就是不可逆转的。这里每天都有人死去，并不是被批量处决，而是以各种奇特的方式死掉——有躺在拥挤的火柴盒里被人挤死的；有装填火药时吸入了火药粉末导致哮喘病发而死的；甚至有人弯腰搬起装炸弹的箱子，走着走着就倒在地上死了。人一天天地变少，新送来的囚犯也一天天变少。帕瓦尔冷眼看着这一切，总是想着自己会以怎样的方式死去。  
当然，他和一些用各种方式自杀的囚犯不同。帕瓦尔不会主动结束自己的生命。这是他和瓦拉内曾经的约定，无论如何都要保全自己的性命，多活一天都意味着离他们的重逢更近一天。瓦拉内失败了，帕瓦尔明白自己更需要努力活着，帮他看看战争究竟是如何结束的。  
在深夜时分，帕瓦尔用被硝粉蚕食得坑坑洼洼的手心轻轻摸着自己头上的伤口，幻想着这只手是瓦拉内的，早已没有感觉的心中也会剧烈地抽痛。帕瓦尔知道自己不能结束生命，就算瓦拉内在等着他，他也无颜面对昔日的情人，他无颜面对任何人。  
进入集中营后一个星期，帕瓦尔出现了厌食反应。囚犯的食物本来也就是一天一小碗烂甜菜根，这是最低限度的能够驱使犯人们干活而不让他们饿死的食量。但这一天帕瓦尔无论如何也吃不下一口，却也不感觉饥饿，只想干呕。反正日子就这么毫无感觉地过着。集中营之前处理掉太多人了，为了确保里面有足够的劳力制造低端军备，纳粹不再像填埋垃圾一样处理囚犯。这里依旧每天都在死人，以他们自己的方式死去，谁都无法预测自己是否在下一刻就将迎接死神。  
帕瓦尔也不知道。他早就不在乎了。

防空警报的声音钻入耳朵，帕瓦尔泛起一阵低血糖的心悸，猛地惊醒。火柴盒里的人们陆续醒了过来，不知是谁喊了一嗓子：“德国投降啦！”很快地，整间屋子都闹了起来。  
犯人们叫嚷着冲出了房间，哪怕现在还是凌晨五点，天还没开始亮。“德国投降啦！”一个人的呼声变成一群人的声浪，他们的脚步声从来没那么有力过，仿佛真的能一脚踩死守在门口的纳粹兵。枪声传来，人群的怒吼和士兵的辱骂声融合在一起，配合远方的警报声，仿佛是一首亡灵的大合唱。  
针锋相对中，流血冲突几乎不可避免。率先冲上来开枪的卫兵被卷入了人群，还未来得及惨叫就被他看守的囚犯们踩得七窍流血而死。哨塔上的卫兵对着底下的人群开枪，然而他的枪法很快就解释了为什么他不能进军队。有几个犯人从楼梯走上了哨塔，甚至还有几个刚送来的还算身强体健的犯人从哨塔的另一面攀爬了上去。那可怜的哨兵仿佛被狮群赶上了大树的瞪羚。帕瓦尔依靠在墙上，绝食令他没有力气与这些人一起暴动。他昏头涨脑地看着远方，哨兵惨不忍睹的尸体被囚犯们从哨塔上扔了下来，掉入人群。  
上千名囚犯，上千份仇恨，在寥寥几个集中营守卫身上简直无处发泄。警报声经久不绝，哪怕坟墓里的死人都能被吵醒。紧握着刺刀步枪的守卫在警报声的骚扰中也逐渐放弃了抵抗。落荒而逃前，他们不忘点燃了一条包围集中营的壕沟，锁死了集中营最外侧的“一号铁门”，并把所有路障都堆在了那里。  
壕沟里堆着制造炸弹的各种残渣废料，几十吨易燃物熊熊燃烧的味道使人想起火葬场。帕瓦尔捂着嘴巴再度干呕起来。胃中什么东西都不剩了，对死亡漫长的等待已经开始渐渐分解他的生命。  
各式各样的战斗机从头顶上方飞去。叫了一天一夜的警报声似乎并不能平息敌人的怒火，慕尼黑全城都在远远冒着黑烟。  
集中营的人们只能通过幻想慕尼黑城内此番的景象来聊以自慰，因为他们很快发现集中营内储藏的食物只能维持两天。很快便有人因为争夺食物而大打出手，无论关押在这里的是不是同性恋，其中一个男人为了争夺过期的甜菜罐头而将另一个男人的脑袋钉在了围栏上突出的铁钉处。暴力行为一旦开了荒便一发不可收拾。前一天还同仇敌忾面对集中营守卫的犯人们如今为了生存而打成一团。又有人死去了。只要你进了集中营，所有能够想到的死法，你总会体验到其中一种。  
争斗持续了一段时间后总算被和平人士叫停。帕瓦尔始终像个幽灵一样站在一旁，看着活着的人们将一具一具尸体搬运到之前纳粹集中埋尸的巨坑处。

胃部在剧烈抽痛。  
帕瓦尔不知多少次被绝食后的抽痛折磨醒，睁开疲倦的双眼透过巴掌大的窗子看了看天空。来到这里已经不知道过了多少天，又不知道还要多少天才会结束。  
外面的人群又在骚动，虽然这里少了不少人，但今天外头似乎额外激动。帕瓦尔听到有人大喊道：“苏联人来啦！”  
苏联人，德国人的死敌就是集中营囚犯们的救星。大家纷纷离开火柴盒，步履蹒跚地走向集中营门口。围栏至今没有被破坏，因为唯有坦克才能推开这重达几吨的铁门。确实有一队苏联兵在外面张望着。其中一个人走了出来，用极不熟练的德语磕磕绊绊地问：“德国人，抓，你们，这里来？”  
“是！是！”囚犯们连声答应。  
苏联兵看了一眼他们的衣服，脏兮兮的粉红布块被钉在每个人的左胸处。“犹太？吉普赛？政治犯？”他问。  
一人小声说道：“我们是……同性恋。”  
“啥？”苏联兵大声问。  
另一个囚犯挺起肋骨分明的胸膛大声说道：“我们是因为同性恋被关在这里的！”  
问话的苏联人眼神立刻变了，朝身后的同伴用俄语嘀咕了几句，随即所有苏联兵爆发出大笑。  
笑声没有语言屏障，听到便知道不怀丝毫好意。苏联兵看了一眼围栏内的囚犯，继续用他那可笑的口音抖出了自己所知的所有德语脏话：“同性恋，操屁股，干！德国鬼子，死基佬！”  
苏联兵调头离去时，甚至不忘把刚才挪开的路障重新摆好。

不光是食物，甚至连饮水都成为了问题。毒气室内生锈的水管像一个得了膀胱炎的老头一样艰难地滴着成分不明的水，囚犯们排着队用手接那么几滴，迅速一饮而尽。  
终于，这天下了一场雨。雨势像要彻底浇灭慕尼黑冒出的黑烟一样大。  
帕瓦尔扶着墙走了出来。暴雨带来的大风让他跌倒在地上。这样也好，他直接伸出手捧着雨水痛饮起来，品尝到干裂的嘴唇上血痂的味道。  
透过雨幕，远远望见集中营大门外开过几辆坦克。几个士兵从坦克上跳了下来，端着枪，朝集中营大门走来。十来个还走得动的囚犯移动到了大门口。经历了上次的苏联人后，集中营内对这次的造访者产生了惧怕。士兵进一步，门后的囚犯们便退一步。士兵只能说道：“荷兰威廉二世游击队，别怕，我们是来救你们的！”  
帕瓦尔用尽全身的力气爬起来，浑身湿透，拖着沉重的身躯走进空无一人的火柴盒房间，贴着墙坐在地上。拯救他们的人终于来了，但他不想被拯救。  
他祈祷自己不会被荷兰人发现，一个人静静地烂在这里。  
看着荷兰人挪开路障开动坦克，囚犯们喜极而泣。在一声巨响后，坦克撞开集中营的大门开了进来。所有营区的囚犯们迟缓地拖着脚步往外走出，甚至有女人还怀抱着已经死去的孩子。面对突如其来的自由和对士兵本能的恐惧，有好些囚犯甚至一动都不敢动。荷兰兵只能来回宽慰他们道：“战争结束了。出来吧，你们已经自由了。”  
“真的？”囚犯们不敢相信。  
“真的。魔头希特勒已经自杀，德国已经签署了无条件投降协议。德国和波兰境内的所有集中营都已经解放，你们不用再惧怕什么了。”  
最先开始哭的是带着孩子的女人，接着很多人都哭了出来。但更多的囚犯只是瞪着深陷的双眼，仍旧不敢相信这并不是一场梦。

帕瓦尔贴墙坐着，抱着双腿，一滴一滴地数从窗上滴下的雨水。  
心跳忽快忽慢。帕瓦尔感觉自己就算逃离此地也将在一个小时后因为营养不良而死。疲倦像几吨重的钢板压在他瘦骨嶙峋的身体上，帕瓦尔轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
一闭上眼，往事便像彩色电影一样播放起来。那些他不愿意去回想的人们又出现在了帕瓦尔面前。他们应该都已经死了。瓦拉内在天堂等待他的新生，格雷茨卡则刚刚进入安眠。下辈子不要再遇到我了。帕瓦尔想着。我只会给你们带来不幸。  
外头不断传来荷兰兵的吆喝声。  
“你去哪里，那边已经没人了，范戴克！”  
“这些房间还没搜查过！”一个在帕瓦尔听来有些耳熟的声音大声喊着：“我想再去看看！”  
“那里有什么好看的，所有人都出来了……”荷兰兵的声音消失在远处，而脚步声则越来越近。  
门被砰一声撞开，帕瓦尔稍微回过一点神，微微睁开了眼。  
一眼看不清来人的脸，那人呆呆站在门口，身形高大，几乎要挡住了光。  
那人手中的枪掉在地上，呼吸变得粗重，他想说点什么，开口却变成了呜咽。  
他向前走了几步，帕瓦尔抬起头艰难地辨认着这人的脸。他的一只眼藏在黑色眼罩下，但是另外一只眼，他的鼻子、嘴唇、下巴、深色皮肤，看上去好像他曾经的拉法啊。  
那个男人面对着帕瓦尔跪在了地上，想伸手抱他却仿佛害怕挤断帕瓦尔身上突出的骨头似的缩回了手，最终扑在帕瓦尔的怀中，嚎啕大哭。  
“本杰……本杰……”他哭得说不出一句完整的话，只能一遍一遍颤抖地呼唤着这个名字。  
帕瓦尔低头看着这个埋在自己腿上大哭的男人，抬起的双手本想轻抚他的后背却迟疑了。这是拉法吗？帕瓦尔疑惑地思索着。这和他印象中的拉斐尔·瓦拉内太不一样了。那个人总是让自己躺在他温暖的怀中，哪怕在吵架的时候，他看着自己的目光也是无奈中带着更多的温柔。他是强大的心灵庇护者，从来不会这样脆弱地大哭啊。  
“我来了，本杰，我来了……”他哽咽着一遍遍重复，像是拼命地证明自己真的来了，而不是一个幻影。他抬起了头，剩余的那只眼内满是血丝和泪，他冰凉的手轻轻贴上了帕瓦尔的面颊。  
帕瓦尔看着那只眼，他终于明白了为何死神迟迟没有找上自己。或许刚才死神就离他一步之遥，但看到了这名闯入者，便有点胆怯地问道，他就是拉法吗？  
帕瓦尔对死神说，他是拉法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *为啥会扯到VVD是因为有段时间感觉VVD很像学霸，甚至产生了VVD才是学霸失散多年的亲哥这一蜜汁想法【。威廉二世是荷甲球队，VVD之前在那。  
> 至于学霸怎么幸存的又是怎么从板鸭瞬移到这的，番外会解释【已经开始不要脸地卖番外广告。  
> ps并不是在黑苏联！！！


	16. 故乡的鸟儿在欢唱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结  
> 长舒一口气，最终还是写完了

帕瓦尔醒来时，发现自己枕在了瓦拉内的胸口上。而瓦拉内的手臂即使在睡梦中也牢牢地环绕着他。装甲车内的空间并不大，狭小的区域内挤满了荷兰大兵。他们早已习惯在密闭的车厢内坐着睡觉。  
当瓦拉内刚带他上这辆车，并牵着他给其他人介绍说“这是我的伴侣”时，其他荷兰人看到这名皮肤苍白，瘦骨嶙峋的光头年轻人不可谓不震惊。极度的营养不良使帕瓦尔在这段时间并没有长出多少头发。但谁都看得出来，这个叫范戴克的独眼怪人将那虚弱的集中营囚犯视作珍宝。所以哪怕这名重获自由的囚犯因为车内空间不够而只能坐在他伴侣的腿上，枕着他的胸口睡去，荷兰人们逐渐也见怪不怪了。  
帕瓦尔仍是见到食物就反射性地干呕。瓦拉内将自己的干粮放在水壶盖子中泡上水，用小勺子捣碎了，混成像是给婴儿吃的流状食物，慢慢地喂给帕瓦尔。帕瓦尔刚开始看到食物仍是拒绝地扭过头，瓦拉内只能轻轻抚摸他的后颈令他放松下来，接着用其他人都听不懂的法语对帕瓦尔轻声说道：“吃一点东西吧，本杰，没关系，你可以慢慢地吃。”  
帕瓦尔看了瓦拉内一眼又低下了头。在瓦拉内的勺子递过来后，帕瓦尔忍着喉间的痉挛将勺子里味道怪异的面糊吞了下去。  
帕瓦尔终于开始吃东西的样子令瓦拉内双眼发涩，差点又流下泪来。但他总觉得帕瓦尔一直在躲闪着他。在他抬起手想轻抚他头皮上发黑的伤疤时，帕瓦尔会像受惊的猫一样扭过头。  
瓦拉内多想将他紧紧抱住，对他说这颗心不会因你变成什么样子而改变。

装甲车刚刚开出达豪营区，司机便抱怨油快没了。荷兰人们只能在哀叹中做好了步行走到慕尼黑的准备。不过幸运的是，这辆车就像它的外表一样让人安心，直到车子撑到慕尼黑城郊，在被轰炸过的狼藉中走了一段路后才正式宣告熄火。荷兰大兵们纷纷下了车。瓦拉内也下来了，随即站在地上，对帕瓦尔张开双臂让他跳入自己怀中。  
帕瓦尔看了一眼周围的荷兰人，只感觉脸上要着火了，但还是冲着瓦拉内跳下，接着被他抱了个满怀，再慢慢放在地面上。  
“兄弟们，我和我男朋友要先走一步了。”瓦拉内对着荷兰人说：“很高兴遇见你们，祝你们顺利回到荷兰。”  
他轮流和荷兰大兵们拥抱告别，直到这拨荷兰人的头头，人称“恶棍阿尔扬”的阿尔扬·罗本上下打量了一下瓦拉内，笑了笑：“你果然不是维吉尔。”  
“情势所迫，我冒用了范戴克少校的身份，我对此深感抱歉。”瓦拉内承认道。  
“他的身份救了你，你又救了这小光头，等于是他间接救了两个人。维吉尔地下有知也会高兴的。”罗本叼着烟跟瓦拉内握了握手：“祝贺你们，法国人，把你的男朋友养胖些，他看上去一捏就碎。”  
瓦拉内的苦笑掩盖不住他看向帕瓦尔时快要心碎的神情。在他扶着那个消瘦身影消失在废墟的另一端后，罗本环顾了一下四周，将烟屁股吐了出来。“呵。”他冷笑：“什么狗屁第三帝国，原来就是这副鸟样。”  
“我们接下来干什么？”有人问。  
“只可惜我们没去成柏林，不过慕尼黑也是个好地方。”罗本露出一个残忍的笑：“当然是像苏联佬一样，烧杀抢夺，无恶不作！”

仅仅过了一个月，慕尼黑就变成了一个大型乱坟场。一场雨浇灭了城内的明火和黑烟，同时也将这里最残酷的一面冲刷了出来。曾经犹太人的命运降临在了这里的平民身上，新鲜的、陈腐的、被燃烧过的尸体随处可见，被雨水带出的血流得满地都是。要不是多国联军紧急清理出一条通往内城的道路，只凭双脚的瓦拉内和帕瓦尔将寸步难行。  
一路上帕瓦尔没有说任何话。瓦拉内也没有。他知道他们彼此之间有太多的话需要说，但现在不行，他一刻也不想在这让帕瓦尔受苦的土地上待下去，心里只想着快点回到法国。  
在一片废墟中，地图已经没什么作用。慕尼黑几乎所有的地标建筑都被炸成了瓦砾，很讽刺的是这样却开阔了视线。瓦拉内干脆扔了地图，紧紧抓着帕瓦尔的手往西边走，希望能在天黑前走到要塞，与法军回合。  
在越过一处障碍后，瓦拉内转身对帕瓦尔张开了怀抱。“来，越过这里。”  
他曾提出背着帕瓦尔走。但帕瓦尔立刻摇头拒绝了。在他们重逢后，帕瓦尔无时无刻不在回避着瓦拉内的视线。瓦拉内只能先接受这个疏离的帕瓦尔。并不是所有的重逢都如同滑铁卢桥[1]上那般，他这么宽慰自己，本杰明需要时间来修复他的创伤。  
是的，需要时间。  
面对瓦拉内对他敞开的怀抱，帕瓦尔再次低下了头。他不忍看到瓦拉内这样的眼神，他们中间隔着砖瓦，帕瓦尔甚至发现砖瓦底下有一只戴着黄铜戒指的手。对死亡的恐惧令他再度产生晕眩的感觉。他深吸一口气跨过废墟，一具轻飘飘的枯瘦身体投入了那个结实有力的怀抱。  
他光溜溜的脑袋靠在自己胸口，瓦拉内鼻子一酸差点哭出来。这时帕瓦尔推开了他，瓦拉内感到胸前湿了一片，而帕瓦尔满脸通红，眼泪止不住地往下掉。  
“本杰……”瓦拉内连忙去擦他的眼泪。他的手曾经因为手枪走火而被烧灼过，手心满是形状怪异的伤疤。在他粗糙的手碰到帕瓦尔潮湿的脸时，帕瓦尔低下头，放声大哭起来。  
“拉法，我……”帕瓦尔紧紧抓着瓦拉内的手，天知道半个月没有进食的他哪来那么大的力气，竟把瓦拉内的手捏得生痛。帕瓦尔将那为他伸出的手贴在自己的胸口，在瓦拉内掌心的温暖下，帕瓦尔感到自己的心跳都是罪恶的。他支吾了半天也没有说出一个字，只会一遍一遍喊着拉法，想沉睡在他的臂弯里又害怕与他接触。帕瓦尔心想为什么死掉的不是自己呢？  
而瓦拉内能做的只有将他紧拥在怀，像曾经他们在床上相拥而眠时一样，手指在帕瓦尔的耳廓上轻轻地刮蹭。“我在这，我一直在。”瓦拉内很高兴地看到帕瓦尔终于释放出来了。如果帕瓦尔是因为不敢相信这一切而哭泣的话，瓦拉内知道自己需要让他彻底放下心来：“我为你回来了，本杰。”  
“我以为你……我看到了……”帕瓦尔埋在瓦拉内的胸口磕磕绊绊地说。  
瓦拉内心中一痛也流下泪来：“有人救了我。我预感你知道了我的死讯。我，我不敢想你是怎么熬过来的，因为我也不知道如果换做是我接到了你的死讯我会去做些什么。我没有办法来告诉你，我太弱小了，本杰……”瓦拉内低头亲吻帕瓦尔的头顶，  
“不……”帕瓦尔在喘不上气的哭声中发出一声微弱的否认。瓦拉内并没有问他在否认什么，因为他们没有太多相拥而泣的时间。远处一队坦克横冲直撞地飞奔过来，上面的红色五角星和一行俄文清晰可见。没有谁想在这个时候遇到疯子一样的苏联人，就连盟军也不想。  
“我们先走。”瓦拉内抹了一把眼泪，也用衣服给帕瓦尔擦了擦脸。

恢复进食后，帕瓦尔艰难吃下的东西也并不多，坚持走了半天后，他再也没有继续前行的体力。  
他们来到了慕尼黑一处损毁不太严重的街区。这里原先聚集了大量东欧裔的穷人，在被纳粹青年团扫荡了几次后几乎成了鬼镇。瓦拉内也不管什么人间正义了，踹开一间屋子的门后拉着帕瓦尔一起走了进去，又从旁边早已没人的杂货铺里搜罗了一些食物。  
天已经黑了，瓦拉内自己也感到精疲力竭。但今天的累跟前几天不一样了。他总算找到了自己的灵魂。  
跟随威廉二世游击队来到巴伐利亚后，瓦拉内根据之前得到的消息，立刻恳求他们先解救帕瓦尔被慕尼黑情报处长下令押送的那个集中营。然而瓦拉内在那里搜遍了所有屋子却没有找到他最想找的那个人。同样是个凶悍光头的尼格尔·德容走了过来，道出了瓦拉内最怕听到的话。  
“也许他已经被埋起来了。纳粹杀人又不统计名单。”  
“你胡说。”瓦拉内咬着牙说道。  
德容冷笑了一声：“这里天天都在死人。焚化炉倒出的渣子都能堆成一座山，别人都能死，唯独他死不了吗。”  
他端着枪走了。要不是受恩于他们，瓦拉内简直想冲过去一拳揍倒他。从那里出来后，罗本发话了，清扫慕尼黑周围的所有集中营，一个不留。  
在还没找到帕瓦尔之前的每一天，瓦拉内都感到内心像被烈火焚烧一样的煎熬。他们一共解放了五所集中营，而瓦拉内端着沉重的步枪走遍了集中营内所有大大小小的火柴盒房间、毒气室、解剖实验室和厂房，每踏一步，心就碎掉一块。他暗自发誓如果再也找不到帕瓦尔，他便结束自己的生命，与他的本杰明一起在这片罪恶的土地中长眠。

瓦拉内打开房门，只见帕瓦尔静静地坐在窗户旁。屋内明明有椅子，他却像集中营内瓦拉内发现的那样，抱着双膝靠墙坐着。  
暴雨之后的天空晴朗无云，帕瓦尔坐在窗户透过的白色月光中，像一具新完成的大理石雕像。他望着窗外，静静地不知道在想些什么。听到瓦拉内开门的声音后，帕瓦尔缓缓地转过头，方才被泪水冲刷过的双眼冷静而清澈。  
“拉法，我需要跟你说些事情。”  
帕瓦尔说得不紧不慢，又恢复了那仿佛丝毫没有知觉的淡漠神色，瓦拉内默默看着他，有种不祥的预感。  
“我以为我永远没有机会跟你说了。在你找到我之后，这两天我一直在想这件事，最终还是决定告诉你。”  
“你说吧，我听着。”瓦拉内朝他慢慢走了过来。  
帕瓦尔深吸一口气后说道：“大概三年前，我收到组织的命令除掉一个内奸，并寻求了一名德国人的庇护。他……并不信奉纳粹，这是我选择与他合作的理由。为了能够更多的利用他，我，亲吻过他，远在，远在得知你的死讯之前。”  
瓦拉内感到有些呼吸不畅。他仍是强迫自己维持镇定的表情，指甲深深掐进肉里。“然后呢？”他问。  
“我无法完全信任他，但又需要他的帮助，所以在很长一段时间内都跟他保持着……情侣关系。”帕瓦尔扭过头看向窗外：“除了，除了……”他的声音小了下去，擦了一把脸上莫名多出来的水痕，接着说道：“后来，我从电台听到了你的死讯，里面说你和其他法国间谍都在军事监狱被枪决。我……崩溃了，我开车来到了郊外，那一路上我都止不住想着你在我面前死去的样子。我找到了当时听到你给我留言的地方，一把火烧了那间屋子。在我神志不清差点要往火里走的时候，他找到了我，然后我们……”  
瓦拉内慢慢坐在那把空椅子上，捂住了脸。  
帕瓦尔看着他，他很想站起来将瓦拉内抱住，就像瓦拉内抱着他那样温柔，但他做不到。帕瓦尔心想，这样也好，夜还很长，他有一整晚的时间向瓦拉内坦白自己所做的一切，让瓦拉内看清楚自己的真面目。  
“是我先引诱他的，我承认，我也并没有把他想象成你，因为我不能这样去想。我当时，不知道该去做些什么了，我甚至在怪你，拉法。明明是你让我保护好自己，为什么你却先遭到意外，明明你说我们快要见面了，为什么……”  
瓦拉内整张脸埋在掌心内，帕瓦尔看不到他的表情，但他能看到瓦拉内整个人都在微微颤抖着。  
“后来，我和他一直是那样的关系。在情报处共事时，他也帮了我很多。情报处解散的那段时间，他一直在劝我回到法国，但我不想回去，我看不到回到法国还有什么意义。我最后一次见到他的时候，我们在情报处的告别晚宴上跳了一支舞，后来我们一起被党卫军抓了起来。我被送到集中营，他是德国的叛徒，肯定早就已经死了……又一个因我而死的人。”  
一口气说完后，帕瓦尔竟有一种解脱的感觉。空气中只余下瓦拉内沉重的呼吸声。帕瓦尔终于不怕看着他了。他静静等着瓦拉内的反应，等待加诸于他的一切裁决。  
瓦拉内站了起来，在屋内走了一圈，深吸一口气。“本杰，我……”瓦拉内凝视着屋内的黑暗说：“我很抱歉，你为了我而承受的……如果我当时能够告诉你我没死的话……”  
“这不是我的借口，拉法。”帕瓦尔淡淡地笑了：“我不想骗你，无论什么时候，我都想像以前那样，对你没有任何秘密。你应该知道这些，这就是我与你分别之后所经历的。”  
“谢谢你愿意告诉我，本杰……”瓦拉内止住自己五味杂陈的哽咽，停顿了一下才接着说道：“但是我，我想出去冷静一下，请原谅我……”  
“好，好。”帕瓦尔点着头轻声应道。瓦拉内的反应让他不住地流泪，哪怕心中已经麻木，但脸上的水却永远擦不干净。他的拉法何必要说原谅呢，帕瓦尔心如刀绞地想着，是他永远也没有资格祈求瓦拉内的原谅啊。  
他看着瓦拉内低头走出房间，轻轻关上了门。没关系。帕瓦尔想着，哪怕瓦拉内就此一走了之，他也只会祝福瓦拉内找到真正能让他幸福的人。就这么让本杰明·帕瓦尔成为历史，在纳粹的棺材里卑微地死去吧。

楼下士兵大呼小叫的声音让帕瓦尔回国了神来。他意识到自己蜷缩在墙角，半梦半醒地度过了一整晚。他扶着窗框站了起来，看到屋外停着一辆印着米字旗的装甲车。接着他听见门外瓦拉内与士兵们交谈的声音。  
他还在，他没走。帕瓦尔想着。  
门被瓦拉内打开，脸上带着对士兵恭敬的神情。一伙全副武装的士兵端着枪走了进来，看了看帕瓦尔，用英语问道：“就是他？他看上去不太健康。”  
瓦拉内回答道：“我前天才将他从集中营里救了出来。他现在确实不太健康，不过没有大碍，长官。”  
“那就赶紧带他回去吧，法国人。对了，看见苏联佬能离多远离多远，他们见人就杀，而且什么狗屁语言都听不懂。”  
“是，长官。”  
那士兵快速地瞟了一眼帕瓦尔，接着往瓦拉内的肩上重重给了一拳，笑着说道：“I envy you, Frenchman！”  
英国人招呼他的同伴们退出了房间。听到引擎的声音远去后，瓦拉内走过来抱住了帕瓦尔，摸到他浑身冰凉，忍不住心疼地说道：“你怎么就在这里睡了，你会生病的。”  
帕瓦尔想开口说点什么，哪怕只是简单地跟他道一句早安，但泪水又模糊了视线。如果瓦拉内真的选择不走，帕瓦尔下定了决心，他要紧紧抓住瓦拉内，再也不离开他，再也不伤害他了。  
“拉法我爱你我爱你……”帕瓦尔趴在瓦拉内的肩头抽泣，一遍遍向他诉说过去四年都没有机会倾吐的爱语。他要挖出自己的心给瓦拉内看，他不惧上面有不忠的污垢，他要让瓦拉内看到自己最真实的全部。  
“我也爱你，本杰，我再也不会让你离开我了。”瓦拉内在那张带着泪水咸味的脸上一下一下地吻，让两人的泪水交织后，瓦拉内紧紧抱住帕瓦尔，吻上了他的双唇。瓦拉内的心中再没有像此刻这样确定。他会和帕瓦尔一起会回到法国，回到里尔，和他的伴侣一起共度一个幸福简单的余生。阿非奴阿满山的树都要变成金黄色了，那里的鸟儿还在欢唱。再没有战争、背叛和杀戮，再没有什么能够让他们分离。  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]电影《魂断蓝桥（Waterloo Bridge）》。情节也是女主与男主相恋后，男主上了战场，女主接到男主死讯后沦落风尘，但几年后却见到男主活着回来。然而电影的结局是女主不能原谅自己选择了在滑铁卢桥上自尽。
> 
> 终于写完了。我，锅王之王，万恶之源，时常自己被自己的脑洞压得喘不过气，总是在思考我为啥想不开要写这么让人想不开的东西。无论如何祝au里的他们幸福快乐（同时也太对不起破德众人了）。  
> 身为一个世界杯后失去梦想的破德女孩，能认识卷卷这个球场上的小精灵实在是个美丽的意外。马上就要夺冠一周年了，也静等卷卷去拜仁的官宣。他们都有一个美好的前程。老母亲mua~


End file.
